Amazing Race: VG Style
by SSBFreak
Summary: FINISHED Eleven teams from different games race around the world of video games to win the grand prize while avoiding elimination.
1. Intro

Intro

As the camera fades in, we see a large alien with blue skin, a pointed head and human features, including a little bit of black hair, walking along a dock. He has thick eyebrows, a Hawaiian shirt, shorts and sandals. This is the unnamed owner of the Jowai Resort in Ratchet and Clank 1. Let's call him Mr. Jowai.

Mr. Jowai: Welcome to the first-ever Amazing Race, VG Style! (chuckles) I'm your host, Mr. Jowai, and over the next while, I'll be keeping track of the teams of the race. In this race, eleven teams will be racing on foot around the many worlds of video games, in an attempt to win the grand prize at the end of the final leg. During each leg, each team will come across a number of obstacles which must be completed in order to finish. At the end of each leg, the last team to finish may be eliminated from the race, making the competition much, much closer.

Mr. Jowai approaches the end of the dock, where all of the teams are standing.

Mr. Jowai: Let's meet the teams, shall we? (chuckles) Team one comes from one of the biggest franchises out there!

Team 1: LUIGI MARIO and DAISY TOADSTOOL

Representing: SUPER MARIO BROS.

Relationship: DATING

Luigi: Without Mario here to slow me down, I might actually have a chance here!

Daisy: When Luigi asked me if I was interested in being his partner for the race, it was an offer I couldn't refuse. This is my chance to get to know Luigi more!

Team 2: SAMUS and REED

Representing: SUIKODEN 3

Relationship: BEST FRIENDS

Reed: Samus and I couldn't be happier. Not only did we ditch our evil employer, but we arrive here just in time to enter a big race!

Samus: I agree with Reed. And if we actually win the race, we can propose to our girlfriends. (thinking to himself) Hmm...Doesn't Anne have a birthday coming up soon?

Team 3: RATCHET and SKID MCMARX

Representing: RATCHET AND CLANK

Relationship: FRIENDS

Ratchet: I knew that I couldn't bring Clank along, because he never gets tired from running, and we'd be disqualified on the spot.

Skid: The little dude here told me that he needed a teammate for the race, and I realized what a gnarly experience this will be!

Team 4: JON TANAKA and JODY SUMMERS

Representing: F-ZERO GX

Relationship: COLLEGES

Jody: When Jon asked me if I could enter the race with him, I didn't know what to think. We don't have any work for a while, so I decided that I might as well pass the time in the race.

Jon: When I first heard of the race, I figured that it would be my biggest chance to get closer to Jody. If we win, maybe I'll even propose

Team 5: WILLIAM GUILE and AMY GUILE

Representing: STREET FIGHTER

Relationship: FATHER/DAUGHTER

Guile: I don't really care about the outcome of the race, but I intend on staying in for as long as I can. I'm not home that much and I knew that this race would be a good time to bond with Amy.

Amy: My big chance to do something exciting, and it's with dad! This must be my lucky day! I don't care if we're eliminated first, because I intend to have as much fun as I can!

Team 6: TABBY and BEA

Representing: ANIMAL CROSSING

Relationship: BEST FRIENDS

Tabby (an orange cat): Bea and I make up the only female team in the race, but we're determined to not only outlast the other teams, but have fun doing it!

Bea (a brown dog): This race will be the perfect opportunity for Tabby and I to get money needed to not only help our families, but also pay off the loans we still owe the Nookmiester. Like Tabby said, I think this race will be the most fun thing either of us has ever done.

Team 7: BILLY KANE and LILY KANE

Representing: FATAL FURY

Relationship: SIBLINGS

Billy: Lily and I are excited about doing this, because we never do anything together. If we win, we'll be able to use the money to help us along in life. Mind you, it's going to be difficult without my fighting staff...

Lily: I agree with everything Billy said. And if we win, maybe I can coax him into quitting Geese Howard's organization...

Team 8: HIGSBY and MS. MARI

Representing: MEGAMAN (or rather, Megaman Battle Network)

Relationship: FRIENDS (although Higsby has a crush on Mari)

Higsby: I've never really done anything exciting with my life, so when I head of this race, I grabbed the opportunity to do something worthwhile. Maybe Mari will notice me during the race...

Mari: Lan and the others suggested that I take a break from teaching when Higsby asked me to be his partner for the race. (shrugs) I don't know why they were so excited when the subject was brought up...

(MEANWHILE)

Lan Hikari: YAY! No more school! (starts doing cartwheels down the sidewalk)

(BACK TO THE RACE)

Team 9: CRONO and MARLE

Representing: CRONO TRIGGER

Relationship: FORMER TRAVEL PARTNERS

Marle: Crono and I have traveled great distances before, so I think that we have a real good shot at this race! Don't you think so, Crono?

Crono: ................................................

Team 10: NINA WILLIAMS and STEVE FOX

Representing: TEKKEN

Relationship: MOTHER/SON

Nina: Steve suggested that I take a hard-earned vacation from my job and have some fun in this race. At first, I didn't agree, but I changed my mind when I heard how much money was for the grand prize.

Steve: Hey, just figured that I could get mother away from her job as an assassin and finally have a little fun. I knew that the mention of the money would bring her around.

Team 11: PETER PLUM and JOSEPHINE SCARLET

Representing: CLUE

Relationship: FRIENDS

Plum (a young professor with orange hair and glasses): After the whole Boddy Mansion incident, my life was a little dull. Then I heard of this race. I decided that Miss Scarlet would be the easiest one of my colleges to enlist as a teammate, especially with her love of money.

Scarlet: I must hand it to Prof. Plum, he knows how to pick a teammate well. Indeed, I am highly interested in the grand prize, and I must thank Peter for getting me onto the show in the first place.

Mr. Jowai: Okay, teams! Listen up! (chuckles) In each leg of the race, you all must work together with your teammate to accomplish all of the tasks, with the possible exception of 'Boss Battles', in which only one racer per team can accomplish.

Amy: What about money? We can hardly pay for all of the taxis and plane tickets we'll need to get.

Mr. Jowai: At the start of each leg, each team will receive a set amount of money that they are free to spend during the leg. If the teams have any money left at the end of the leg, it can be carried to the next leg and be used with the next set amount of money to increase the total.

Reed: Well, that'll make things a little easier.

Plum: Quite right, chap. (turns to Mr. Jowai) Tell us about where exactly we'll be going.

Mr. Jowai: I'm afraid I can't give any specifics, but what I CAN say is that you'll all be travelling throughout the world of video games. The final leg of the race will bring you back here, VG Central, where characters from all sorts of games live. Any other questions?

Billy: Yeah. Can we-

Mr. Jowai: Yes.

Tabby: How about-

Mr. Jowai: No.

Nina: What if we-

Mr. Jowai: You can't. Simple as that. Any other questions?

All racers: (silence; Crickets are heard chirping)

Mr. Jowai: Good. (reaches into his pocket and pulls out a tiny gun; aims it into the air) Before we start, may I remind you all that there will be a cameraman following each team still in the race at all times. May the best team win!

With that, Mr. Jowai fires the gun into the air and the racers start running down the dock. That is, until Higsby trips over his own feet and falls down face first. Everyone ends up tripping over him, creating a mass of bodies.

Various racers: Oy...

Mr. Jowai: (silence; a duck suddenly falls from the sky and lands in front of him, having been struck by the gun's bullet)

The racers quickly get up and run off, starting the race.

To be continued...


	2. Leg One

Leg One 

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

All eleven teams rush along the long dock, some of the racers tripping over each other, letting other teams get ahead. Soon, the first team arrives at the clue box, which has the race's logo on the front.

(HIGSBY and MARI – First at Route Marker)

Mari: (watches as Higsby pulls the envelope out of the box) Where're we going?

Higsby: (rips open the envelope and reads the clue) The world of Jet Grind Radio!

Before the race continues, we hear Mr. Jowai's voice as we see clips of what he's saying.

Mr. Jowai: Teams must race to the VG Airport and get tickets to the world of JGR. Once there, they must charter a taxi to Shibuya Terminal, where they'll find the next clue.

Higsby: (pulls some money out of the envelope) Come on! The other teams are coming!

Mari: (running towards the road) Taxi! TAXI!

(SAMUS and REED – Second at Route Marker)

Samus: (rip) Jet Grind Radio!

Reed: Come on! Taxi!

(GUILE and AMY – Third at Route Marker)

Guile: (rip) Looks like we're heading to the wold of Jet Grind Radio, honey.

Amy: Great! Let's go!

Guile: (raises his hand as he runs to the road) Taxi!

(NINA and STEVE – Fourth at Route Marker)

Steve: (rip) Jet Grind Radio...You familiar with that place, mom?

Nina: No, I can't say that I am...Oh, well. TAXI!

(PLUM and SCARLET – Fifth at Route Marker)

Plum: (rip) Hmm...Jet Grind Radio. Sounds like something that has to do with those 'rollerblade' things.

Scarlet: Works for me. Yoo-Hoo! Taxi!

(LUIGI and DAISY – Sixth at Route Marker)

Luigi: (rip) Come on, Daisy! We're going to JGR!

Daisy: This'll be easy! I've been there before! Taxi!

(JON and JODY – Seventh at Route Marker)

Jon (rip) This'll be fun! I've heard of JGR!

Jody: (looks at a picture of Beat on the clue) He looks a lot like Digi-Boy, don't you think?

Jon: Yeah, actually. He does. (shakes his head to clear his mind) Taxi!

(TABBY and BEA – Eighth at Route Marker)

Tabby: (rip) Me-WOW! JGR!

Bea: Alright! I've always wanted to go there! Taxi!

(RATCHET and SKID – Ninth at Route Marker)

Ratchet: (rip) Jet Grind Radio...I think I've heard of that place.

Skid: We'd better hurry, dude! We're behind! Yo, taxi-dude!

(CRONO and MARLE – Tenth at Route Marker)

Marle: (rip) We'd better hurry, Crono! We're almost in last place!

Crono: ................................. (lifts his arm into the air to hail a taxi)

(BILLY and LILY – Last at Route Marker)

Billy: Oy, when I get my hands on whoever tripped me back there... (rips open the envelope and reads it) Come on, sis! We've got some serious catching up to do!

Lily: You got that right, Billy! Taxi!

Each of the teams are now in a taxi and are racing towards the airport to get better flights. Higsby and Mari are way out in front, clearly going to arrive at the airport a good five minutes ahead of everyone else.

(TABBY and BEA)

Bea: (to the driver) Can you go a little faster? We'd like to pass some teams.

Tabby: There's a twenty-dollar tip in it for you.

Driver: (speeds up, quickly gaining on the next two taxis)

Jody: (looks back) Hey, who's that coming up behind us?

Jon: (looks back as Tabby and Bea's taxi passes) It's the girls! They're passing us!

Tabby and Bea: (press their faces against their taxis window as they pass Jon and Jody)

Luigi: (in the next cab) Don't look now Daisy, but I think we're being passed.

Daisy: (looks back) It's Tabby and Bea!

As their cap passes Luigi and Daisy, Tabby rolls down the window and stick her head out.

Tabby: See ya at the airport, guys! (laughs)

Before the teams arrive at the airport, Ratchet and Skid manage to pull ahead of a couple taxis as Crono and Marle pass Jon and Jody.

(BILLY and LILY)

Lily: I don't believe it! We're still in last!

Billy: Yeah, and Jon and Jody are being left in the dust so many times that I'm starting to feel sorry for them.

(HIGSBY and MARI)

Just as predicted, Higsby and Mari arrive at the airport first.

Higsby: (grabs their gear as Mari gets out of the taxi) Come on, Mari! We're lucky that we're still in first place by now!

Mari: I'm coming! (follows Higsby into the airport)

Higsby: (runs up to the counter) We'd like two tickets to the world of Jet Grind Radio.

Ticket agent: We've got a plane leaving in forty-five minutes. (hands the two their tickets) You're lucky you got here on time.

Mari: Thank you!

(SAMUS and REED)

The friends' taxi pulls up as the two get out and grab their backpacks from the trunk.

Samus: We'd better hurry! I think I see another taxi coming.

(TABBY and BEA)

The girls get out of the taxi and end up chasing Samus and Reed into the airport.

Tabby: (laughs) We left SO many people in the dirt back there!

Bea: Yeah. We're lucky that we got such an awesome driver.

Reed: (at the counter ahead of the girls) Two tickets to Jet Grind Radio, please.

Ticket agent: (hands the two their tickets) The flight leaves in forty minutes.

Samus: Thank you. (walks off)

Bea: (approaches the counter) We'd like tickets for the same flight, please.

Ticket agent: Here you are. (hands the two their tickets)

(NINA and STEVE)

Steve: (grabs the backpacks from the trunk as Nina pays the driver) Come on, mom!

Nina: Coming, Steve! (races inside the airport after Steve)

Steve: (walks up to the counter) We'd like two tickets to Jet Grind Radio.

Ticket agent: (hands the two a pair of tickets) You're very lucky. These are the last two tickets for that flight.

Nina: REALLY?! Ah man, we got lucky! (breathes heavily)

(GUILE and AMY)

As Amy pays the driver, Guile grabs the backpacks and looks back to see if there's anyone else coming. Sure enough, he sees another taxi pulling up.

Guile: Hey, Ami! It's Plum and Scarlet.

(PLUM and SCARLET)

Scarlet: (finishes paying the driver and sees Guile) You just arrived?

Guile: Yeah. Since we're all here, we may as well gets tickets together.

Plum: (closes the trunk) A splendid idea, my friend!

Amy: We'd better hurry if we're going to make a good flight!

All four racers charge into the airport and rush over to the counter.

Plum: Four tickets to Jet Grind Radio, please.

Ticket agent: (hands Plum four tickets) Sorry, but I just sold the last tickets to the earlier flight, but this flight leaves in an hour and fifteen minutes.

Guile: That'll do, thanks.

(LUIGI and DAISY)

The plumber and princess arrive at the airport and get out.

Daisy: (pays the driver) You see anyone coming, Luigi?

Luigi: (looks back as he closes the trunk) I think Ratchet and Skid are coming. We'd better hurry.

(RATCHET and SKID)

Skid: (points out the taxi window as it pulls up to the airport) Hey! Look Ratchet! It's Luigi and Daisy!

Ratchet: We're not last, then. Let's go!

Ratchet and Skid enter the airport and rush over to the counter, where Luigi and Daisy are ordering tickets.

Ticket agent: 2: 45 flight, if that's alright.

Luigi: It is, thanks. (walks away from the counter, allowing Ratchet and Skid to order tickets)

Ratchet: Do you have any more tickets for that 2: 45 flight?

Ticket agent: Actually, yes. (hands the two friends their tickets)

Skid: Great! Thanks, dude!

(CRONO and MARLE)

Marle: (pays the driver) Crono! Is there anyone coming?

Crono: (looks back and sees the final two taxis coming; silently nods)

Marle: We'd better hurry! Come on!

The two travel partners rush into the airport and get to the counter. In the meantime, the final two teams have arrived and are forced to line up several people behind them.

Ticket agent: (hands Marle the tickets) These are the last tickets to the 2: 45 flight. Consider yourselves lucky.

Marle: (smiles) Thank you!

Crono: (nods)

(BILLY and LILY; JON and JODY)

Jon: (sighs) Looks like we're going to be far behind the other teams.

Lily: Yeah. Man, this stinks!

Billy remains silent, but something suddenly catches his eye: Another airline, opened for the public.

Billy: Hey, look! Another airline!

Jody: Hey! He's right!

Lily: Let's stick together. Maybe we can outsmart the others!

The two teams quickly leave the line they were previously in and rush over to the other airline.

Billy: (runs inside the room) Do you have four tickets to Jet grind Radio handy at all?

Ticket agent: You're extremely lucky. (hands Billy four tickets) This flight leaves in ten minutes. If you want to get there in time, you'd better hurry.

Billy: Thank you, really! (runs out to the other three racers and passes out tickets) The flight leaves in ten minutes! We're still in the race if we can make it!

Jon: (looks up at the flight sign) Come on! This way!

The four racers rush through the airport and arrive at the flight with not a moment to spare.

Mr. Jowai (voice-over): Billy and Lily, and Jon and Jody were extremely lucky to find that flight. They're now off the ground a half an hour before anyone else! Higsby and Mari, Samus and Reed, Tabby and Bea, and Nina and Steve are heading out at 2:45 and will arrive in Jet Grind Radio forty minutes after the first plane. Guile and Amy, Plum and Scarlet, Luigi and Daisy, Ratchet and Skid, and Crono and Marle leave the ground a half an hour after the second plane. In short, everyone is bound for the right destination.

We see the first plane landing in the world of Jet Grind Radio. The first two teams step off of it and start running out of the airport.

Jody: I say we work together. We're way out in front of the other teams, so I wouldn't worry.

Billy: She's got a point. Alright, we'll stick together.

Lily: Come on! Our destination is Shibuya Terminal!

The four teams rush out of the airport and stop at the edge of the street.

Billy and Jon: Taxi!

A pair of taxis quickly pull up, allowing the teams to get in.

Lily: Shibuya terminal, please!

Jody: (to the driver of her taxi) Make sure you don't lose that taxi, but don't pass it either.

Driver: Yes, ma'am.

The two taxis drive off, starting the trek to Shibuya Terminal.

Billy (voice-over): It felt so great to arrive at the destination first! Lily and I want to prove that if we go down, we go down fighting.

Lily (voice-over): We decided to help Jon and Jody because we felt sorry for everyone passing them in the taxis. They're good people and don't deserve to be eliminated the first leg of the race.

Eventually, the two taxis arrive at Shibuya Terminal, a little late due to traffic problems.

Jody: (gets out of the taxi and points to one of the bus platforms) I see the clue!

Billy: Come on!

The two teams rush towards the clue, Jon and Jody allowing Billy and Lily to grab the clue first.

(BILLY and LILY – First at Clue 1)

(JON and JODY – Second at Clue 1)

Billy: (rips open the envelope as Jon does the same; Starts reading) Make your way to...

Jon: (reading at the same time) ...The bottom of Dogenzaka Hill, turf of the Doom Riders.

Mr. Jowai (voice-over): Teams must now race to Dogenzaka Hill on foot, where a number of Doom Riders are waiting. Each team is given a picture with the clue they just received, and must find out which Doom Rider is the one on the picture. Once they find the right one, he'll give them the next clue.

Lily: (runs over to a civilian) Excuse me? Do you happen to know which way Dogenzaka Hill is?

Civilian: (speaks in Japanese, nods and points off towards a road)

Lily: Thank you very much, sir. (turns to the others) This way!

(PLANE 2 – LANDING)

The next four teams step off the plane when it lands and rush out, feeling confident.

Nina: Taxi!

A taxi pulls up, allowing Nina and Steve to take off first. Higsby and Mari follow shortly in cab 2, Tabby and Bea in cab 3 and Samus and Reed in cab 4.

Mari (voice-over): Higsby and I are glad that we were on the plane with such good teams. Nina may not talk to us very much, but we know she's a good person. Both Tabby and Bea are great girls and I can bet that they'll be in the race a long time. The same goes for Samus and Reed. They have perfect teamwork, and that's pretty hard to come by nowadays.

The four cabs arrive at Shibuya Terminal, pay the drivers and rush over to the clue.

(NINA and STEVE – Third at Clue 1)

Steve: Huh? (counts the clues) Seven, eight, nine. (turns to Nina) Two teams were here already!

Nina: That's okay. At least we're third. (rips open the envelope and reads) Come on, Steve! We have to find Dogenzaka Hill!

(HIGSBY and MARI – Forth at Clue 1)

Higsby: (reads) Mari, we need to find Dogenzaka Hill.

(SAMUS and REED – Fifth at Clue 1)

(TABBY and BEA – Sixth at Clue 1)

Reed: (reads the clue) I think I may know where that is, Samus. Follow me.

Tabby: (sees Samus and Reed run off while the others start asking people; turns to Bea) Let's follow them.

(BILLY and LILY; JON and JODY)

The two teams arrive at Dogenzaka Hill and quickly find a line of eleven Doom Riders, standing silently.

Billy: What the?! They all look alike! What does the picture show?

Lily: (looks at the picture) He's got a mole on his cheek, if that helps.

Jon: Really? The Doom Rider on our picture doesn't have a mole. He's got brown eyes, through.

Lily: Funny...Ours has green eyes.

Jody: We have to find different Doom Riders! Come on, we'll start looking, and if one team finishes, they'll wait for the other to finish.

Billy: Agreed. Good luck.

The two teams split up and start looking.

Billy: Hmm...What about this one?

Lily: (looks at the picture) No. That one's got a small mustache.

Jody: Is this the right one? (points at one)

Jon: Nope. The one we're looking for doesn't have a soul patch.

Jody: What about him?

Jon: (carefully looking over the picture) He's got brown eyes, a tiny ring in his nostril, a scar on his neck...This must be him!

Doom Rider: (smirks; hands Jon and Jody the clue)

(JON and JODY – First at Split Track)

Jon: (rip) A Split Track!

Before the race goes on, we see Mr. Jowai walking down a sidewalk.

Mr. Jowai: A Split Track gives teams to choose one of two options to do, each with their own pros and cons. In this Split Track, teams must choose between 'Skater' and 'Flyer'. In 'Skater', teams must don a pair of rollerblades and skate to the other side of Dogenzaka Hill, through the mall. While the track isn't that long for experienced skaters, beginners will have a hard time navigating it. In 'Flyer', teams must go to a zipline, hook up and fly one at a time to the drop-off point, which is the next clue. While it cuts almost all of the time going around Dogenzaka Hill, it is scary and invigorating.

Jody: I say we fly.

Jon: (nods) Neither of us can skate, anyway.

Jody: Okay. Now all we have to do is wait for Billy and Lily.

Billy: What about this one?

Lily: Hmm...Green eyes...Mole on the cheek...A clipped eyebrow...This must be the one!

Doom Rider: (smirks, nods, reaches into his jacket and pulls out the clue, handing it to Billy)

(BILLY and LILY – Second at Split Track)

Billy: We may as well do something fun. Let's fly!

Lily: Yeah! Let's go!

(PLANE 3 – LANDING)

The final five teams step off the plane and rush towards the exit doors. Unfortunately, the lobby is packed with people. Guile and Amy, Luigi and Daisy and Plum and Scarlet manage to beat the crowd, but Ratchet and Skid and Crono and Marle are having trouble.

Ratchet: (pushing through the crowd) Excuse us...Pardon us...Could you move, please?

Marle: Please...Can you let us through?...Excuse us...

Seeing that it's getting them nowhere, Crono shakes his head and inhales deeply.

Crono: (in an extremely deep, loud voice) Everybody MOOOOOOVE!!!

The crowd quickly spreads apart, providing a way out of the airport for the final two teams. Marle, Ratchet and Skid stare at Crono in shock, but the redhead ignores it, silently grabs Marle's wrist and drags her along, Ratchet and Skid following them.

When the final two teams get out of the airport, they see Luigi and Daisy, the final team, get into a taxi and drive off.

Marle and Ratchet: Taxi!

(SAMUS and REED; TABBY and BEA)

The two teams arrive at Dogenzaka Hill thanks to Reed's assumption on where it was.

Samus: (sees the line of Doom Riders and pulls out the picture) Okay. Let's start looking.

Tabby: (does the same) He's got a soul patch, Bea. Remember that.

The two teams start looking at the different Doom Riders. The ones that the previous teams located are still there, although they have no more clues.

Reed: What does he look like, Samus?

Samus: We've got it easy. He's got mismatched eyes.

Reed: Then would that be him? (points to a Doom Rider)

Samus: (nods as he looks at the picture) I believe so.

Doom Rider: (reaches into his jacket and hands the duo their clue)

(SAMUS and REED – Third at Split Track)

Samus: (rip) It's a Split Track.

Reed: Let's fly. Neither of us can skate.

Samus: I guess you're right. Let's do it.

Bea: Hey, look! Is that him?

Tabby: (looks at the picture) Yep. It's looks like him.

Doom Rider: (smirks and hands the girls the clue)

(TABBY and BEA – Fourth at Split Track)

Tabby: I say we skate.

Bea: Yeah. We're both good skaters. We may get it done quicker.

(HIGSBY and MARI; NINA and STEVE)

The two remaining teams of group 2 make it to Dogenzaka and start searching.

Mari: (looks at picture) He's got a small mustache.

Steve: (looks at picture) We need to find one with blue eyes and a clean shaven face.

(JON and JODY)

Jody: (soaring down the zipline with Jon behind her) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jon: Heh heh. This is cool!

(BILLY and LILY)

Billy: (Dan Hibiki impersonation as he flies down the zipline with Lily behind him) YAH-HOOOO!!!!

Lily: WEEEEEEEEE!!!

At Shibuya Terminal, three of the five remaining teams arrive at the clue.

(PLUM and SCARLET – Seventh at Clue 1)

(GUILE and AMY – Eighth at Clue 1)

(LUIGI and DAISY – Ninth at Clue 1)

Plum: We're all still ahead. You all mind working together?

Amy: That's a good idea. Does anyone know where to go?

Daisy: I do. Follow me.

(JON and JODY; BILLY and LILY)

The two teams finish riding the zipline and run to the nearby clue box, Jon barely managing to beat Billy.

(JON and JODY – First at Clue 2)

(BILLY and LILY – Second at Clue 2)

Jon: (rip) Make your way to Chuo Street.

Mr. Jowai (voice-over): Teams must charter a taxi to Chuo Street, one of the biggest parts of this VG world, being so highly populated and all. Once there, they must rush to the top of Chuo Street, where they'll find the next clue.

Jody: Come on. Let's go.

Lily: We're right behind you!

(SAMUS and REED)

Reed: YEE-HAAAAAAAW!!!

Samus: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!

Apparently, Reed is having a better time with the zipline than Samus is.

(TABBY and BEA)

Bea: (looks around as the two girls skate through the mall) Wow! If we had time, I'd LOVE to shop here!

Tabby: Same here, but we'd better hurry. We've obviously taken the longer way and some of the teams may have pulled ahead.

(HIGSBY and MARI; NINA and STEVE)

Nina: (receives the clue from the Doom Rider) Thank you!

(NINA and STEVE – Fifth at Split Track)

Steve: What do you think, mom?

Nina: (shakes her head) I can skate like a dog on its hind legs. We'd better fly.

Potts the dog suddenly skates by behind Nina with a can of graffiti in his front paw. Just as Nina and Steve run off to the zipline, Higsby and Mari find the right Doom Rider and receive the clue.

(HIGSBY and MARI – Sixth at Split Track)

Mari: If Lan was here, he'd probably skate, but unfortunately, I can't skate.

Higsby: Same here, Mari. Let's find the zipline.

As the duo run off, the next three tams arrive, Daisy in the lead.

At Shibuya Terminal, the final two teams arrive and reach the clue.

(CRONO and MARLE – Tenth at Clue 1)

Marle: Dogenzaka Hill...You know where that is, Crono?

Crono: ................................................

Marle: I thought not. Okay, let's ask some people.

(RATCHET and SKID – Last at Clue 1)

Skid: What?! (pulls out last clue) We're in last place!

Ratchet (voice-over): Skid and I were feeling so confident up until we reached that clue. We thought that the Kane siblings and Jon and Jody were way behind us, but apparently, they found an earlier flight. Man, they're sneaky!

At Dogenzaka Hill, the three teams are still searching for their respective Doom Rider. They al find the right on at almost the exact same time.

(GUILE and AMY – Seventh at Split Track)

(LUIGI and DAISY – Eighth at Split Track)

(PLUM and SCARLET – Ninth at Split Track)

Amy: Hey! I can skate, dad! Let's do that!

Guile: Well...Okay.

Luigi: We can skate Daisy! Remember that date I took you on to the skating rink?

Daisy: (nods with a smile) Let's do it!

Scarlet: I don't want to do the zipline. I have a fear of heights.

Plum: To tell the truth, you're not alone, Josephine.

(SAMUS and REED – Third at Clue 3)

Reed: (rip) Chuo Street.

Samus: You know where that is as well?

Reed: (ponders) I...Believe I do.

(NINA and STEVE; HIGSBY and MARI)

Nina: (silent, being used to these kinds of things)

Steve: (screaming like a girl) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Mari: (shrieks in fear)

Higsby: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!

(GUILE and AMY; LUIGI and DAISY; PLUM and SCARLET)

While Amy, Luigi and Daisy are making good progress, Guile, Plum and Scarlet aren't faring as well. Although Plum and Scarlet eventually get the hang of it, Guile is having a rough time even standing up. He falls flat on his face several times.

Amy: Oy, dad. You really can't skate. (helps her father up and assists him in skating)

(ZIPLINE)

(NINA and STEVE – Forth at Clue 2)

(HIGSBY and MARI – Fifth at Clue 2)

Nina: To Chuo Street!

Higsby: Let's go!

As the four racers run off, Tabby and Bea are seen skating towards the clue. Bea reaches in and takes the clue.

(TABBY and BEA – Sixth at Clue 2)

Bea: We're a little behind, but we'll make up for it.

Tabby: I sure hope so.

(JON and JODY; BILLY and LILY)

Jon: (steps out of the taxi) Well, here we are.

Lily: (steps out of second taxi) Where's the highest point of Chuo Street?

Jody: (points up a long set of stairs, reaching a metal statue at the top) Maybe up there?

Billy: Could be. Let's give it a try.

(CRONO and MARLE; RATCHET and SKID)

The last two teams run up to the group of Doom Riders and start looking around.

Skid: Is this him, dude?

Ratchet: No. The guy in our picture doesn't have green eyes.

Marle: Is this the guy we're looking for, Crono?

Crono: (shakes his head)

Skid: Hey, look! Is that him?

Ratchet: Hmm...Looks like him. Let's find out.

Doom Rider: (hands Ratchet and Skid the clue)

(RATCHET and SKID – Tenth at Split Track)

Skid: We're both awesome skaters, little dude! Let's do it!

Ratchet: Yeah. I don't exactly feel like you'd fare very well on the zipline anyway.

Marle: How about him, Crono?

Crono: (looks at picture; nods)

The last Doom Rider hands Marle the clue as the ground of Doom Riders skate off.

(CRONO and MARLE – Last at Split Track)

Marle: We'd better do the zipline. We're obviously in last place.

Crono: (nods)

(JON and JODY; BILLY and LILY)

The two teams rush up the stairs leading to the top of Chuo Street, and when they get there, they see eleven skaters lined up in front of a bare wall with the clue bow nearby. Billy and Lily, being slightly more physically fit, reach the clue just before Jon and Jody can,

(BILLY and LILY – First at Boss Battle)

Lily: (rips open the envelope and finds a red card) Boss Battle!

Mr. Jowai: A Boss Battle is a task that only one person on each team may perform, and the team can't move on until the task is finished. In this Boss Battle, that racer must use graffiti to spray out a name from the list of eleven names, hoping that it's the name of the skater standing behind them. Once a team guesses the name correctly, they receive their next clue.

Lily: I'll do it. (walks over to the wall, standing near a male skater with dark skin and bug-like glasses.

(JON and JODY – Second at Boss Battle)

Jon: I'll handle this, Jody. (walks over to a male skater with a tall hat and a whitish face dressed in teal)

(CRONO and MARLE)

Marle: YEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!

Crono: (holds up a sign, Wile E. Coyote style, that reads 'Yay!')

(PLUM and SCARLET; LUIGI and DAISY; GUILE and AMY)

Daisy: There's the clue box! (skates over to it with Luigi)

Guile: FINALLY! The sooner I'm out of these things, the better!

(LUIGI and DAISY – Seventh at Clue 2)

(PLUM and SCARLET – Eighth at Clue 2)

(GUILE and AMY – Ninth at Clue 2)

Plum: Let's get a move on! We're still behind!

Scarlet: He's right! Let's move!

(SAMUS and REED)

The taxi stops at Chuo Street, allowing Samus and Reed to get out.

Reed: Look, Samus! I can see the other two teams up there!

Samus: Come on!

(BILLY and LILY; JON and JODY)

Lily: Uh...(looks at the list. She already has a good number of names, the wrong ones, on the wall) How about this? (sprays the name 'Jazz' on the wall)

Skater: Sorry. Nope.

Lily: Really? Man, I'm running out of names here. (sprays the name 'Garam' on the wall)

Garam: (smirks) You got it! (hands Lily the clue)

Lily: Oh, thank you! (runs back to Billy)

Billy: Way to go, sis! (looks at Jon) It's not 'Garam'!

Jon: It's not Garam? Hey, it was just that and one other name on my list! (sprays the name 'Corn' on the wall)

Corn: (nods) That's me! (hands Jon the clue)

Jon: Thanks! (runs back to Jody)

Lily: (rips open the clue) Make your way to the first (gasps) Pitstop!

Mr. Jowai: Teams must now race to the garage of the GG's, the most famous part of this world. (walks over to the Pitstop pad and stops beside it) This garage is the pitstop for this first leg of the race. The last team to check in here WILL be eliminated.

Jon: The last team to check in may be eliminated. Come on, Jody!

Jody: We'd better hurry! I see Samus and Reed coming!

The two teams run off as Samus and Reed arrive at the clue box.

(SAMUS and REED – Third at Boss Battle)

Reed: I'll do it. (walks over to the wall, where a white haired girl is standing)

(ZIPLINE)

Crono and Marle reach the bottom of the zipline and grab the clue.

(CRONO and MARLE – Tenth at Clue 2)

Marle: Chuo Street. Let's get a move on, Crono!

As Marle and Crono rush off, Ratchet and Skid are seen skating over to the clue box. Skid grabs the final clue.

(RATCHET and SKID – Last at Clue 2)

Ratchet: Let's go! If we hurry, we may still be in the race!

(NINA and STEVE; HIGSBY and MARI)

The two teams quickly arrive at Chuo Street and start running up the stairs to reach the top. Due to a stroke of extreme luck, Higsby reaches the clue before Steve can.

(HIGSBY and MARI – Forth at Boss Battle)

(NINA and STEVE – Fifth at Boss Battle)

Mari: Let me do this, Higsby! (runs over to the wall, next to a giant skater with a huge boombox)

Steve: Let me handle this, mom. (runs over to the wall, next to a blue-haired girl dressed in futuristic clothes)

Reed: Okay. Let me try this. (sprays the name 'Gum' on the wall)

Skater: That's not my name. Sorry.

Mari: Is this it? (sprays the name 'Soda' on the wall)

Skater: Sorry. Not me.

(TABBY and BEA)

The girls' taxi arrives at Chuo Street, and the two get out.

Bea: Where do we go?

Tabby: (points) Look! I see some of the teams up there!

Bea: Then let's catch up!

(BOSS BATTLE)

Mari: Uh...How about this? (sprays the name 'Combo' on the wall)

Combo: (smiles) That's me, baby! (hands Mari the clue)

Mari: (runs over to Higsby and rips open the clue) The Pitstop! To the Pitstop!

As Higsby and Mari rush off, Tabby and Bea arrive at the clue box.

(TABBY and BEA – Sixth at Boss Battle)

Tabby: I can do this! Watch this, Bea! (runs over to the wall, next to a male skater with dreadlocks)

Steve: I'm running out of names. Is this it? (sprays out the name 'Rhyth')

Rhyth: (nods) That would be me! (hands Steve the clue)

Steve: (rushes over to Nina) I got the clue! (rips it open as he and Nina read it)

Nina: We're going to the Pitstop! If we don't slack off, we're still in the race for sure!

(BOTTOM OF CHUO STREET)

Three taxis arrive as the next three teams step out.

Guile: I can see some teams up there! Let's go!

(PITSTOP)

Mr. Jowai stands at the Pitstop with Beat, the twelfth GG, waiting for the first team to arrive. Mr. Jowai points off in front of them, showing the direction the teams should be coming from.

Suddenly, the first two teams rush up the hill leading to the garage and run inside, battling for first place. In the end, the first team steps on the mat.

Billy and Lily: (breathing heavily as Jon and Jody stand behind them, although they're all happy)

Mr. Jowai: Billy and Lily.........You're team number one!

(BILLY and LILY – 1st Place)

Billy: Alright! (hugs Lily)

Lily: We did it!

When they calm down, Billy and Lily step off the mat and let Jon and Jody step on. They both smile at Mr. Jowai.

Mr. Jowai: Jon and Jody.........You're team number two!

(JON and JODY – 2nd Place)

Jon: (exhales) We did it!

Jody: And here I thought I wasn't going to have fun! Thanks, Jon.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Reed: (sprays out the name 'Jazz') Is that your name, miss?

Jazz: It is! (hands Reed the clue as the blonde man rushes back to his friend)

Samus: (rips open the envelope) We're heading to the Pitstop!

Reed: This is great! Were still in!

The duo rush off as the next three teams arrive at the clue.

(GUILE and AMY – Seventh at Boss Battle)

(PLUM and SCARLET – Eighth at Boss Battle)

(LUIGI and DAISY – Ninth at Boss Battle)

Guile: I'll do this, Amy. I'll be back. (runs over to a short skater with green hair and 3D glasses)

Plum: Stand back, Josephine. I'll do this. (runs over to a girl dressed in black)

Daisy: This'll be easy! I know the GG's like the back of my hand! (runs over to a male skater with a teal jacket with the collar turned up)

Daisy takes one look at the skater and, without looking at the list, sprays out the name 'Soda'.

Soda: (stares at Daisy, amazed) Man. You must be a real fan. (hands Daisy the clue)

Daisy: Thanks! (runs back to Luigi and rips open the envelope) To the Pitstop!

Luigi and Daisy run off.

(PITSTOP)

Higsby: Come on, Mari! Just a few more steps!

Mari: No problem!

Higsby and Mari step onto the mat and stare at Mr. Jowai with smiles on their faces.

Mr. Jowai: (smiles) Higsby and Mari.........You're team number three!

(HIGSBY and MARI – 3rd Place)

Higsby: WOOO!!!! (shoots his fists into the air)

Mari: I've got a good feeling about this!

(BOSS BATTLE)

Guile: Would this be it? (sprays out the name 'Yoyo')

Yoyo: Yo, man! (hands Guile the clue)

Guile runs back to Amy and rips open the envelope.

Amy: (jumping up and down) Pitstop! Pitstop!

Guile and Amy rush off, and just as the last two teams show up.

(CRONO and MARLE – Tenth at Boss Battle)

(RATCHET and SKID – Last at Boss Battle)

Crono: (silently walks over to a girl with a helmet and a green outfit)

Skid: I'll do it! (rushes over to a dark-skinned girl with a blonde ponytail)

(PITSTOP)

Nina and Steve step onto the pad, both looking like they're out of breath.

Mr. Jowai: Nina and Steve.........You are team number four!

(NINA and STEVE – 4th Place)

Steve: YES! We're still in!

Nina: Boy. I must admit that this is pretty fun.

(NEARBY)

Reed: We're almost there!

Samus: We're gonna make it!

Samus and Reed literally jump onto the pad and stare at Mr. Jowai with hopeful glares.

Mr. Jowai: Samus and Reed.........You're team number five!

(SAMUS and REED – 5th Place)

Samus and Reed: YEAH! (hive five each other)

(BOSS BATTLE)

Plum: Here. Would this be it? (sprays out the name 'Cube')

Cube: Yep. (smirks as she hands Plum the clue)

Plum: (rushes over to Scarlet and rips open the envelope) Josephine, we're heading to the Pitstop!

Scarlet: Good work, Peter! Let's go!

(PITSTOP)

A tired Luigi and Daisy step onto the mat and wait for Mr. Jowai to give the results.

Mr. Jowai: Luigi and Daisy.........You're team number six!

(LUIGI and DAISY – 6th Place)

Luigi: (whew) That's pretty good.

Daisy: Here's hoping we can do better the next leg.

(NEARBY)

Amy: Come on, daddy! You can do it!

Guile: (struggling to keep up with his energetic daughter) How did you get so in shape, Amy?

The father and daughter step onto the mat, Guile practically out of breath.

Mr. Jowai: Guile and Amy.........You are team number seven!

(GUILE and AMY – 7th Place)

Guile: (phew) We're still in.

Amy: You did great, dad! (leaps onto Guile to hug him, making him collapse under her weight)

(BOSS BATTLE)

Tabby: This stinks! Can't believe how much ground Bea and I have lost! Is this your name? (sprays out the name 'Clutch')

Clutch: (nods) That it is. (hands the orange cat the clue and watches her run back to Bea)

Bea: (rip) We're heading to the Pitstop. Come on.

(PITSTOP)

Plum and Scarlet step onto the mat and look at Mr. Jowai.

Mr. Jowai: Plum and Scarlet.........You're team number eight!

(PLUM and SCARLET – 8th Place)

Plum: Now that wasn't so bad, now was it?

Scarlet: I suppose not. At least we're still in.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Crono: (sprays out the name 'Gum')

Gum: (nods silently as she hands Crono the clue)

Crono: (nods and runs over to Marle, who opens the envelope)

At the same time, Skid sprays out the name 'Boogie', also getting the clue. He runs back to Ratchet and opens up the envelope.

Marle and Skid: The Pitstop!

(PITSTOP)

The two small animals, Tabby and Bea, leap onto the mat and wait for Mr. Jowai to give the result.

Mr. Jowai: Tabby and Bea.........You're team number nine!

(TABBY and BEA – 9th Place)

Tabby and Bea: YEAH! (hug each other)

Mr. Jowai and Beat wait patiently for the last two teams to show up. They suddenly hear someone coming and watch as the final safe team runs into view and steps onto the mat.

Ratchet and Skid: (breathing heavily)

Mr. Jowai: Ratchet and Skid.........You're team number ten!

(RATCHET and SKID – 10th Place)

Ratchet: We're still in!

Skid: We'll do better next round! I'm sure of it!

Mr. Jowai: Of course, that leaves.........

Sad music plays as Crono and Marle run up to the Pitstop and step onto the mat, out of breath.

Mr. Jowai: Crono and Marle.........(sigh) You're the last team to arrive.

Marle: Man. Really?

Mr. Jowai: Yes. I'm sorry to say that you're both eliminated from the race.

(CRONO and MARLE – ELIMINATED)

We see Crono and Marle sitting down later, talking to the camera.

Marle: It's a disappointment, being eliminated first and all. However, I have no regrets. I had fun, and I wish everyone else luck in the next leg.

Crono: (holds up a huge sign that reads 'I agree. However, I'm not upset that we got eliminated first. Everyone else is just better than us. I respect that. If there's one team that I hope goes far, it's Ratchet and Skid. They never give up, and they didn't deserve tenth place. I'm glad that I was a part of the race nonetheless and, like Marle, I wish everyone luck in the next leg.'; Crono is quickly crushed under the weight of the sign)

Current standings:

1 – Billy and Lily

2 – Jon and Jody

3 – Higsby and Mari

4 – Nina and Steve

5 – Samus and Reed

6 – Luigi and Daisy

7 – Guile and Amy

8 – Plum and Scarlet

9 – Tabby and Bea

10 – Ratchet and Skid

11 – Crono and Marle (ELIMINATED)


	3. Leg Two

Leg two

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Before the race starts, we see Mr. Jowai walking along the GG's Garage, looking at the camera.

Mr. Jowai: The world of Jet Grind Radio. The whole place is like a giant skatepark. At least, that's how the skaters treat it, spraying graffiti everywhere. And at the heart of the futuristic world is the GG's Garage, home of twelve skaters that, while they love to graffiti, also ended up saving this world from destruction. This quaint garage was the first Pitstop in a race around the VG World.

We see clips of the ten remaining teams checking into the Pitstop, starting with the first to arrive. We then see the racers gathered around a huge table.

Mr. Jowai: After checking in, the remaining teams received a mandatory rest period. This allowed them to eat...

We see Tabby resting on a bed, sound asleep.

Mr. Jowai: Sleep...

We finally see Jon having a friendly conversation with Luigi as they stand on the highest part of the garage, looking at the view.

Mr. Jowai: And mingle with the other teams. Billy and Lily, who were the first to arrive, will be the first to depart, twelve hours later.

(PITSTOP)

It's night time. We see Billy and Lily getting ready to open the first envelope. Jon and Jody wait behind them. As soon as the clock strikes the appropriate time, Billy rips open the envelope.

(BILLY and LILY – First to depart)

Billy: (reading it with Lily) Get to the world of Tekken.

Lily: (jumps up and down excitedly) Alright!

Mr. Jowai: (voice-over) Teams must grab one of the given jeeps, race to the airport and get on a flight bound for the world of Tekken. Once there, they must race to the lab of Dr. Boskonovitch, where they'll find their next clue.

Billy: (pulls some money from the envelope) Come on!

As Billy and Lily run off, Jon and Jody step onto the mat and wait a minute. Once the minute is up, Jon rips open the envelope.

(JON and JODY – Second to depart)

Jon: (reading) Dr B's lab. We'd better get moving if we're going to catch up with Billy and Lily.

Jody: Somehow, I have a feeling that Nina and Steve are going to beat everyone to the Pitstop this leg of the race.

The two racers arrive at the line of jeeps just as Billy and Lily pull away, Billy driving.

Jon: I'll drive, you navigate!

Jody: Okay! (gets into the back as Jon hops behind the wheel)

(BILLY and LILY)

Billy: You know where we're going, sis?

Lily: (looking at the map) I sure hope so. I think we're supposed to hang a right here.

Billy: Okay. (turns to the right and starts going down a path)

(JON and JODY)

Jody: (looking back a forth between Billy and Lily and the map) They're going the wrong way!

(HIGSBY and MARI – Third to depart)

Higsby: (rip) The world of Tekken!

Mari: Hoo boy. Nina and Steve are going to demolish us.

He two rush towards the remaining jeeps and choose one.

Higsby: You okay with navigating, Mari?

Mari: Sure. I'll make sure that we go the right way.

Higsby: Hang on! (starts up the jeep and takes off)

(NINA and STEVE – Fourth to depart)

Nina: (rip) Hey! The world of Tekken!

Steve: This'll be easy! We're heading back home!

Nina: (running towards the jeeps) Can you drive, Steve?

Steve: Sure thing. You're probably better at navigating than I am anyway.

(BILLY and LILY)

Billy: Huh?! (slams the brakes) It's a dead end!

Lily: Oh, no! I've made a mistake!

Billy: (turns the jeep around) It's alright, Lily! We're still in the race!

(SAMUS and REED – Fifth to depart)

Samus: (rip) The world of Tekken. I don't suppose you know where things are there as well, Reed?

Reed: Sorry. Not this time. We'd better get moving.

Samus: (voice-over) Reed and I have always been best friends and work together no matter what. This gives us the teamwork in this race that several of the other teams may be lacking.

Reed: (voice-over) We finished the first leg of the race halfway down the ladder of teams. We're hoping for a better showing this round.

Reed: Here. I'll drive,

Samus: Okay. I'll navigate.

The friends get into their jeep and drive off.

(HIGSBY and MARI)

Higsby: (notices a jeep coming from the wrong direction) Hey. Isn't that the Kanes?

Mari: (looks) Hey, yeah! They must've made a wrong turn!

Higsby: Well, I don't want to make the same mistake! (turns to the left)

(LUIGI and DAISY – Sixth to depart)

Luigi: (rip) The world of Tekken.

Daisy: (bites her lip) This I don't know much about.

Luigi: Well, we'd better get moving. I'll drive the jeep.

(GUILE and AMY – Seventh to depart)

Guile: (rip) Ah, Tekken. I've met people there.

Amy: Like who, dad?

Guile: Paul Phoenix. He accused me of copying his hairstyle.

Amy: Why am I not surprised?

Guile: You get in the back and navigate, Amy. I'll drive.

Guile and Amy get into the jeep and take off half a minute after Luigi and Daisy.

(JON and JODY)

The pair's jeep arrives at the airport and the two get out. They grab their stuff and run into the airport. They run over to the counter.

Jon: Two tickets to the world of Tekken, please.

Ticket agent: (hands them the tickets) The flight leaves in an hour.

Jody: An hour? So much for our lead...

(PLUM and SCARLET – Eighth to depart)

Plum: (rip) I say! Tekken!

Scarlet: Come, Peter. We're behind and we need to grab the earliest flight possible.

Plum: I'll drive the jeep, Josephine.

Scarlet: What?! Why can't I drive?!

Plum: Remember what you did to Mr. Green's sports car?

Scarlet: (silence) Oh, yes. I quite nearly forgot about that. Very well, I'll navigate.

(HIGSBY and MARI)

Mari: Hey, is that it? (points to the entrance gate of the airport)

Higsby: I think it is! As soon as I park, you can grab the stuff and run into the airport. I'll be right behind you.

Mari: Okay.

As soon as Higsby parks the jeep, Mari grabs both backpacks, leaps out and runs into the airport as Higsby gets out and follows her.

Mari: (at the counter inside) Do you have two tickets available to go to Tekken?

Ticket agent: Yes. (hands her two tickets) The plane leaves in fifty minutes.

Mari: Thank you. (walks over to the benches with Higsby and sees Jon and Jody) Hey guys! Where's Billy and Lily?

Jon: They took a wrong turn. They're probably behind a little bit now.

(TABBY and BEA – Ninth to depart)

Bea: (rip) Alright! Tekken!

Tabby: We'll meet so many famous people there! Maybe we can even get some autographs!

Just as the two of them run up to the jeep, they stop.

Bea: Uh...Who's driving?

Tabby: I...Don't know. Why don't I just drive?

Bea: If you want to. (hops in the back and grabs the map as Tabby gets behind the wheel)

(RATCHT and SKID – Last to depart)

Ratchet: (rip) The world of Tekken. This is gonna be difficult. I never really followed fighting games that much.

Skid: Well, we'd better hurry, dude! We're in last place!

The tall and short duo run over to the jeeps, deciding that Skid will drive.

(AIRPORT)

Two jeeps pull up as two teams get out and run in and over to the counter.

Nina: My son and I would like two tickets to Tekken.

Ticket agent: (hands Nina two tickets) The flight leaves in forty-five minutes.

Steve: Thank you.

Nina and Steve step aside and leave the counter, allowing Samus and Reed to purchase tickets.

Samus: You wouldn't happen to have any more tickets for that flight to Tekken, would you?

Ticket agent: As a matter of fact, I do. (hands Samus two tickets) You're lucky. These are the last two tickets.

Reed: (whew) Thanks!

Samus and Reed quickly spot the other teams sitting around at the benches and walk over to them.

Samus: (to Jon and Jody) Weren't Billy and Lily with you guys?

Jon: We were, but we got separated because they ended up taking a wrong turn. I sure hope they didn't fall too far behind...

(BILLY and LILY)

Billy: Okay. We're back at the intersection. Boy, that road sure has a lot of twists in it.

Lily: Okay. We should've turned left when we made that wrong turn. Go straight and follow the road. We should end up at the airport before long.

Billy: (sees a jeep driving off and looks at the drivers) It's Plum and Scarlet. We're close to the back of the pack.

(AIRPORT)

Luigi and Daisy show up at the airport, with Guile and Amy approaching from a ways away. The plumber and princess grab their stuff and run into the airport.

Luigi: When the earliest flight to Tekken?

Ticket agent: The earliest flight is full, but the one after it leaves fifteen minutes later.

Daisy: That's fine thanks.

No sooner do Luigi and Daisy grab their tickets when Guile and Amy enter.

Amy: (at the counter) Two tickets to Tekken, please!

Ticket agent: (hands them tickets) The flight leaves in fifty minutes.

Guile: Thank you kindly.

(OUTSIDE)

As Scarlet gets out of the back of the jeep, Plum grabs their stuff and looks down the road.

Plum: I think I see someone coming, Josephine. We'd better get those tickets.

Scarlet: I'm way ahead of you, Peter! (grabs her backpack and runs into the airport with Plum following her; runs over to the counter) Do you happen to have two tickets leading to the world of Tekken handy?

Ticket agent: Yes, I do. (hands Scarlet the tickets) The plane leaves in fifty minutes.

Plum: Thank you very much, sir.

As soon as Plum and Scarlet get their tickets, Billy and Lily enter the airport

Jon: There you are, guys!

Jody: What happened to you?

Billy: We took a wrong turn and ended up at a dead end.

Lily: (sigh) It's all my fault. I thought we were an intersection ahead than what we actually were.

Billy: I told you it's alright, Lily. Here, I'll go grab the tickets.

Billy gets tickets for the flight leaving in fifty minutes and walks back. As soon as they do, the final two teams enter the airport and rush over to the counter, Ratchet slightly ahead of Bea.

Ratchet: Two tickets to Tekken, please!

Ticket agent: Here you are. (hands Ratchet the tickets)

Ratchet: Thanks! (leaves the counter, allowing Tabby and Bea to access it)

Tabby: Can we get two tickets for the same flight?

Ticket agent: Consider yourselves lucky. These are the last tickets. (hands Tabby the tickets)

Bea: Thank you!

Mr. Jowai: The ten teams are split up onto two different flights, both heading for Tekken. Jon and Jody, Higsby and Mari, Nina and Steve, and Samus and Reed are on the earlier flight and will arrive in Tekken at eight in the morning. Luigi and Daisy, Guile and Amy, Plum and Scarlet, the Kanes, Ratchet and Skid, and Tabby and Bea are on the second flight and will arrive ten minutes after the first flight.

(LATER)

(PLANE 1 – Landing)

The first plane lands in Tekken right on schedule and the first four teams get off. Nina and Steve get out of the airport first with Jon and Jody in a close second.

Nina: Taxi!

Jody: (running towards the edge of the road) Taxi! Taxi!

A few taxis pull up. Nina and Steve quickly get in one and drive off, while Jon and Jody get into another. However, Samus and Reed get into the third taxi and pull away before they can move.

Higsby: (watches as the three taxis race off, then lifts his hand into the air timidly) Uh, taxi?

(NINA and STEVE)

Steve: (looks back) It's Samus and Reed! They're gaining on us!

Nina: (to the driver) I want you to make sure that that car doesn't pass us! Go faster!

Reed: (in the next taxi) They see us coming. Their taxi's going faster.

Samus: (to the driver) Go faster and try to pass that car!

(PLANE 2 –Landing)

The remaining six teams leave the airport, grabs their backpacks and rush out the doors at almost the same time.

Daisy: Taxi!

Billy: Taxi! TAXI!

Two taxis pull up, allowing the two teams to get in and take off.

Guile: Taxi!

Ratchet: (uses the decoy Glove to create a decoy of himself and lifts it into the air for taxis to see) Taxi!

Plum: I say, STOP!

Tabby: Taxi!

(NINA and STEVE; SAMUS and REED)

The two taxis pull up in front of Dr. B's laboratory base as the four racers pay the drivers and rush over to the visible clue box, which is sitting out in front of the doors. The teams struggle to stay ahead of each other until one team reaches the clue box first.

(SAMUS and REED – First at Clue 1)

(NINA and STEVE – Second at Clue 1)

Samus: (rips open the envelope) Make your way to the Mishima Zaibatsu.

Mr. Jowai: (voice-over) Teams must now race to the Mishima Zaibatsu, which is a good ways away from Dr. B's lab. Once there, they must enter the Zaibatsu and work their way to the center of the building, where they'll find the next clue.

Reed: Come on! Our taxi driver's been kind enough to wait!

Nina: (rip) Mishima Zaibatsu, eh? Follow me, Steve. I'll tell our driver about a shortcut.

The two teams get back into the taxis and drive off, and as soon as they do, we see two more taxis drive up, one a good ways away from the other. The team in the lead runs towards the clue box and grabs the clue.

(JON and JODY – Third at Clue 1)

Jody: (rip) Mishima Zaibatsu. Let's go!

As Jon and Jody run back to their taxi, they pass Higsby and Mari as they climb towards the clue. Higsby opens the box and takes the clue.

(HIGSBY and MARI – Forth at Clue 1)

Higsby: (rip) Mishima Zaibatsu. We'd better get moving or else we'll fall behind.

Mari: Don't worry. We'll catch up.

(TABBY and BEA)

Tabby: (to the driver) We need you to pass as many people as you can, sir!

Bea: We need to get there before the others!

Billy: (in the next taxi; looks back) It's the girls again.

Lily: They're gonna start passing everyone again!

Tabby: (as the taxi passes Billy and Lily) See ya at the Pitstop, suckers!

Bea: (gives Tabby a stern glare) Tabby, that was uncalled for!

Tabby: Ah, who cares? We're gonna beat them anyway.

(DR. B's LAB)

The taxi containing the plumber and princess pulls up outside of the lab as the racers get out. Seeing as there's no other teams arriving, the two don't need to race as fast as they usually do to get to the clue. Daisy reaches into the box and pulls out the envelope.

(LUIGI and DAISY – Fifth at Clue 1)

Daisy: (rip) Hmm...Mishima Zaibatsu. I think I've heard about it, but I'm not sure.

Luigi: No matter. Judging by the amount of clues still in the box, we're still in the race.

(NINA and STEVE)

While Samus and Reed ended up taking the main route to the Zaibatsu, Nina had known about a shortcut and told the driver to take that instead. Because of this, they arrive at the Zaibatsu at least five minutes ahead of the Tinto soldiers. The mother and son duo fly headfirst into the Zaibatsu to begin working their way to the middle.

(DR. B's LAB)

Because of a stroke of luck, Ratchet and Skid arrive at the lab before the other teams. They rush up the short hill and reach the clue box.

(RATCHET and SKID – Sixth at Clue 1)

Skid: Dude! There's still four clues in here!

Ratchet: We're slightly ahead then! (rip) Make your way to the Mishima Zaibatsu.

Skid: Come on, dude!

As Ratchet and Skid get back into their taxi and drive off, two more taxis show up. The two teams get out and rush up to the clue.

(GUILE and AMY – Seventh at Clue 1)

(TABBY and BEA – Eighth at Clue 1)

Guile: (rip) Mishima Zaibatsu. Let's get a move on, Amy!

Amy: Way ahead of ya, dad!

Bea: (rip) Oh, boy! The Mishima Zaibatsu!

Tabby: We've heard SO much about that place! Let's get moving!

(SAMUS and REED)

Samus and Reed's taxi pulls up in front of the Zaibatsu. The two friends get out, pay the driver and rush inside, oblivious to the fact that Nina and Steve had already gone in.

(DR. B's LAB)

(PLUM and SCARLET – Ninth at Clue 1)

Plum: (rip) Hmm...The Mishima Zaibatsu.

Scarlet: Let's get a move on, Peter! I can see the last team coming!

As Plum and Scarlet get back into the taxi and drive off, Billy and Lily pull up and get out of their taxi. The brother and sister run up and grab the final clue.

(BILLY and LILY – Last at Clue 1)

Lily: Oy...We're dead last.

Billy: (reads the clue) Not for long! Come on!

(HIGSBY and MARI; JON and JODY)

With Higsby and Mari slightly in the lead, the two teams arrive at the Zaibatsu and run inside, searching to get to the center of the building.

(NINA and STEVE)

Steve: Hey, mom! Look! Isn't that the clue box?

Nina: Yeah! It is! Let's get it!

(NINA and STEVE – First at Boss Battle)

Nina: (rip) Boss Battle.

Before the race continues, we see Mr. Jowai walking through the Zaibatsu, talking to the camera.

Mr. Jowai: A Boss Battle is a challenge that only one player per team can accomplish, and the teams can't move on until they finish the challenge. In this Boss Battle, that player must work their way to the center of the large maze they are standing in front of. In the middle on the maze is Anna Williams, whose neon red dress is the only thing that will give away the location of the center of the maze. The player will then find the next clue, but can't open it until they go back through the maze to reunite with their partner.

Nina: (thinks) Anna, eh? (cracks a smirk) I'll do it, Steve. Wait here.

Steve: Okay. You're probably better at mazes than I am anyway.

Nina runs through the entranceway of the maze.

Nina: Hmm...This maze is taller than I am, so I won't be able to look over the walls to find the way. Oh, well. I guess I'll start searching.

(OUTSIDE)

Luigi and Daisy show up in their taxi, Ratchet and Skid following half a minute later. Either way, both teams run into the Zaibatsu.

(BOSS BATTLE)

As Steve waits for Nina, he spots Samus and Reed coming into the darkened room. They quickly grab the clue.

(SAMUS and REED – Second at boss Battle)

Reed: It's another Boss Battle.

Samus: I'll do it this time, Reed. Stay here.

Samus charges headfirst into the maze, leaving Reed outside with Steve.

Reed: (silence; turns to Steve) Seen any good movies lately?

Meanwhile, Nina is still searching for the center of the maze. She looks around a few times, trying to decide where to go.

Nina: This maze is trickier than I thought it would be. I'd better find Anna soon before Samus and Reed catch up.

Suddenly, Nina spots a glint of red coming from around a corner a little ways away.

Nina: (smirks) There!

Nina runs to where the red light is coming from and is slightly surprised to find her sister sitting next to the clue box, tied to a chair.

Nina: (smirking) Hello, Anna.

Anna: Nina! Hey, get me out of here, will ya?

Nina: (chuckles) Even if I wanted to, it would be against the rules. What are you doing here, anyway?

Anna: These bozos that work for this race asked me if I was interested in taking part in helping the racers along. Then they tied me up and left me here!

Nina: (laughs)

Anna: Nina! It's not funny! Now let me out of here!

Nina: (slaps duct tape over Anna's mouth) No way, sis. Like I said, I'm not allowed to let you go. (grabs the clue) See ya later, Anna. (runs off)

Anna: (grumbles)

(BOSS BATTLE)

As Steve and Reed wait for their partners to return, the next two teams arrive, each grabbing a clue.

(JON and JODY – Third at Boss Battle)

(HIGSBY and MARI – Fourth at Boss Battle)

Jody: Here, Jon. I'll do it this time.

Higsby: (rip) I'll do it, Mari. Wait here.

Jody and Higsby race into the maze, leaving their teammates outside.

(OUTSIDE)

Tabby and Bea, having puled off another bypass, arrive at the Zaibatsu before Guile and Amy can. Both teams rush into the Zaibatsu.

(BOSS BATTLE)

As Samus searches for the center of the maze, he sees Nina coming around a corner. As Nina passes him, Samus decides to go in the direction Nina came from. He soon arrives at the clue box, where he spots Anna.

Samus: (shakes his head) Boy. You and Nina must really hate each other. (grabs the clue and runs off)

Anna: (muffled, although we can bet that she isn't exactly saying 'have a good day')

Back outside the maze, the four racers wait for their partners to come back out. Suddenly, Luigi and Daisy arrive.

(LUIGI and DAISY – Fifth at Boss Battle)

Luigi: (rip) You did the last one, Daisy. I'll take care of this one.

Steve: Boy. Mom and I have really lost our lead. Half of the teams are here already.

Just as Steve says that, Ratchet and Skid show up.

(RATCHET and SKID – Sixth at Boss Battle)

Ratchet: (rip) Are you good at mazes, Skid?

Skid: Sorry, dude. I hated those things in the newspapers.

Ratchet: Okay. I'll do it.

(IN THE MAZE)

Samus: Man! Even if I had a map I'd be having trouble here! I think I've passed by here three times already!

Meanwhile, Higsby manages to get to the middle of the maze, grabs the clue and runs out, as if he didn't even see Anna.

(TABBY and BEA – Seventh at Boss Battle)

(GUILE and AMY – Eighth at Boss Battle)

Tabby: Let me do this, Bea! I'll be right back!

Amy: Step aside, dad! Ol' Amy's gonna be right back!

Both girls run into the maze as Guile counts all of the racers.

Guile: No one's made it out yet?!

Reed: Plum and Scarlet and the Kanes haven't showed up yet, but other than that, yes.

Suddenly, everyone hears some footsteps coming from inside the maze, as if someone was about to exit it. Everyone who had been waiting for a while cross their fingers.

Higsby emerges from the maze and runs over to Mari, who jumps into the air excitedly.

Mari: You did it!

Higsby: (smiles) I call it luck. (rip) Go to Marshal Law's dojo.

Mr. Jowai: (voice-over) Teams must now take a bus to the dojo of Marshal Law, kung fu fighter/master chef. Once there, they must actually find Marshal amongst his students, all of which are dressed alike. Once they find him, he'll give them their next clue.

Higsby: Let's go!

(IN THE MAZE)

Jon: Hoo boy. I really wish this were easier. I have absolutely no clue where I'm going.

In the meantime, Luigi makes it to the clue. Anna squirms and tries to get him to free her, but the plumber ignores it and runs off.

Back outside the maze, the rest of the racers wait for their partners to arrive. Suddenly, Nina emerges with Samus hot on her heels. Their respective teammates greet them as they rip open their envelopes.

Steve: Marshal Law's dojo. Hey! We know where that is!

Nina: Let's go.

Reed: We'd better follow them.

Samus: You're right. Come on.

As the two teams run off, Plum and Scarlet show up with Billy and Lily right after them.

(PLUM and SCARLET – Ninth at Boss Battle)

(BILLY and LILY – Last at Boss Battle)

Scarlet: (rip) I'm good at mazes, Peter. I'll be right back.

Billy: Wait here, Lily. I'm going in.

(OUTSIDE)

Higsby and Mari race out of the Zaibatsu and run to the end of the street to get to the bus stop, hoping that the bus will arrive before the other teams get there.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Tabby reaches the middle of the maze and sees Anna.

Tabby: If I were allowed to release you, Miss Williams, I'd probably ask you for an autograph. (grabs the clue) But I can't. (runs off)

A matter of seconds later, Ratchet shows up and grabs the clue, running back into the maze.

Back outside of the maze, Luigi emerges from the maze and runs over to Daisy.

Luigi: (rip) Dojo of Marshal Law.

Daisy: I've heard of him. He's failed in the restaurant business at least once.

Luigi: Well, let's go.

Back in the maze, Jon finally reaches the middle of the maze and grabs the clue, then looks back at Anna.

Jon: You know? If you sit all day like that, your legs are gonna get sore.

Anna: (grumbles as Jon runs off, then watches as Amy rushes in)

Amy: (grabs the clue) Sorry Miss Williams, but I've never really been a big fan of you.

(OUTSIDE)

Higsby and Mari notice a bus coming their way, but they also notice Nina and Steve, and Samus and Reed approaching the bus stop.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Skid's eyes widen in surprise as Ratchet flies from the maze's entrance and runs over to him.

Ratchet: (rip) Dojo of Marshal Law.

Skid: Come on! Maybe we can still catch that bus!

Meanwhile, Scarlet has found her way to the middle of the maze and sees Anna, who looks remarkably like her.

Scarlet: Boy. I'm used to people copying my style, but this is ridiculous. (grabs the clue and runs off)

Back outside of the maze, the team members watch as Amy emerges from the maze, followed closely by Tabby. Guile and Bea quickly run over to them.

Amy: (rip) Marshal Law's dojo.

Guile: Let's hurry. We may still catch a bus.

(OUTSIDE)

Luigi and Daisy emerge from the Zaibatsu and rush over to the bus stop, where they see the first three teams getting onto the bus.

Daisy: (calling out to the bus) Wait for us! Wait!

Thankfully, the bus driver waits for the duo. They jump onto the bus as it starts driving off.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Billy reaches the middle of the maze and runs over to the clue box.

Billy: (looking inside) Man! I'm still in last place! (grabs the clue and high-tails it back into the maze)

Back outside of the maze, Jon finally emerges from the maze and rushes over to Jody.

Jon: That maze was a lot tougher than it looked. (rip) Marshal Law's dojo.

Jody: Let's get moving. We've fallen behind.

As Jon and Jody run off, Scarlet and Billy emerge. Plum and Lily run over to them.

Scarlet: (rip) Dojo of Marshal Law.

Billy: (rip) Make your way to the dojo of Marshal Law.

(OUTSIDE)

Ratchet and Skid make it to the bus stop and find it empty.

Ratchet: We missed the bus!

Skid: (reads the sign) Wait a minute, dude. The next one arrives in ten minutes.

(BUS 1)

The first four teams are on their way to the destination, all of them feeling confident.

Luigi: (voice over) Higsby and Mari were the first ones to finish the Boss Battle, and we ended up on the same bus as them. Daisy and I thought that we'd be able to get a better finishing place than last time, because the others were so far behind.

(BUS STOP)

Ratchet looks back to see if there's anyone coming, and sees Guile and Amy rushing over to the bus stop with Tabby and Bea behind them. There are now three teams waiting for the next bus and with only a few minutes left.

Skid: Hopefully, the other teams have a harder time getting out of the Zaibatsu, or else we'll be in trouble.

Luckily, the final three teams don't make it out in time and the bus arrives, picking up the three teams waiting at the bus stop.

(BUS 1 – Arriving)

The bus arrives at the dojo of Marshal Law letting the first four teams off.

Mari: Let's go in! We have to get the next clue before the others arrive!

The four teams rush into the dojo and find themselves staring at a huge room filled with people who look alike.

Reed: We have to find Marshal Law is THIS crowd?!

Steve: This is gonna be harder than we thought. We KNOW what Marshal looks like and it could take time finding him.

Daisy: Well, we may as well start looking.

The four teams start walking around the room, hoping to find Marshal before the next bus arrives.

(BUS STOP)

Jon and Jody, Plum and Scarlet, and Billy and Lily are standing at the bus stop, alone, waiting for the bus to arrive.

Plum: When will the bus arrive, anyway?

Billy: (looks at the sign) In about five minutes.

Jody: Why do I have this strange feeling that one of us is going to be eliminated?

(DOJO)

Higsby: (looking at one of the people) Would this be him. I heard that he has a long mustache.

The person looks at Higsby, reaches into his pocket and hands him the clue.

(HIGSBY and MARI – First at Clue 2)

Higsby: Hey! I was right!

Mari: Let's go! (looks at the others as she and Higsby run off) He's over here!

Hearing this, the other three teams work their way over to Marshal. However, even before they can reach him, Higsby and Mari are already out the door.

When Higsby and Mari get outside, they open the envelope.

Higsby: (rip) Make your way to the schoolyard.

Mr. Jowai: (voice over) Teams must now work their way over to the schoolyard of the high school that Ling Xiaoyu attends. Once they get there, they'll find the next clue.

Mari: Let's get moving. I'm sure Nina and Steve will catch up to us now.

Higsby: TAXI!

As soon as the taxi containing Higsby and Mari drives off, the other three teams emerge from the dojo and rip open the envelopes.

(LUIGI and DAISY – Second at Clue 2)

(NINA and STEVE – Third at Clue 2)

(SAMUS and REED – Forth at Clue 2)

Luigi: (rip) Schoolyard.

Daisy: Let's get going. Taxi!

Nina: (rip) The schoolyard of Xiaoyu's school.

Steve: We know where that is as well!

Nina: Taxi! Over here!

Samus: (rip) Schoolyard. (sees Nina and Steve getting into a taxi) Let's follow them. They probably know the way.

Reed: Taxi!

As the three taxis drive off, the second bus comes into view, containing the next three teams.

(BUS 2 – Arriving)

The three teams get off the bus and rush into the dojo. They quickly see the huge crowd inside.

Skid: ...Dude...

(SAMUS and REED)

Samus: (sees Nina and Steve's taxi driving down a road; looks at the driver) Keep following them. They're taking a shortcut.

Reed: With any luck at all we'll arrive at the schoolyard before Higsby and Mari!

(HIGSBY and MARI)

Higsby: (looks out the window and sees a school at the top of a hill in the distance) Is that it, Mari?

Mari: (looking at the map) It is, according to this.

Higsby: This is great! We're actually winning!

(DOJO)

Guile: Even though I met Marshal before, this is hard. They all look alike at first glance! (walks over to someone and looks at his face) Hey! Here you are!

Marshal: (smirks and nods; hands Guile the clue)

(GUILE and AMY – Fifth at Clue 2)

Amy: (to the other teams) He's over here! (runs out of the dojo, following Guile)

Once outside, Guile rips open the envelope.

Gule: (rip) Schoolyard.

Amy: Taxi!

Inside the dojo, Marshal hands the other two teams their clues.

(TABBY and BEA – Sixth at Clue 2)

(RATCHET and SKID – Seventh at Clue 3)

The two teams rush out of the dojo and open up the envelopes.

Bea: (rip) Hey! Xiaoyu's schoolyard!

Tabby: Taxi!

Ratchet: (rip) Let's get moving, Skid.

Skid: Way ahead of ya, little dude! Yo, taxi!

(SCHOOL)

The first taxi arrives at the foot of the hill leading to the school as the team gets out. They run up the hill and grab the clue.

(NINA and STEVE – First at Split Track)

Steve: (rip) It's another Split Track!

Before the race continues, we see Mr. Jowai waddling along outside the school.

Mr. Jowai: A Split Track gives teams a choice between two challenges, each with their own pros and cons. In this Split Track, teams must choose between Aching Back, or Aching Feet. In Aching Back, teams must work together to pull a two-ton weight fifty yards. This is clearly the shorter challenge, but teams run the risk of having a series backache when it's over. In Aching Feet, teams must run five kilometers along a given route to the next clue. While it's longer, the teams won't be in as much pain when it's done.

Nina: We're both in pretty good shape. Let's run.

Steve: I agree. Let's find that route.

As Nina and Steve run off, the next taxi pulls up, followed by the third. The two teams race up the hill and grab the clue.

(SAMUS and REED – Second at Split Track)

(HIGSBY and MARI – Third at Split Track)

Samus: (rip) Split Track.

Reed: Let's pull the weight.

Higsby: (rip) What do you think we should do, Mari?

Mari: Let's pull the weight. When it comes to running, I tire out quicker.

The two teams go over to a line of ten weights and choose one. Samus and Reed grab the rope attached to the weight as Higsby and Mari do the same. Both tams start pulling as the forth team arrives and grabs the clue.

(LUIGI and DAISY – Forth at Split Track)

Daisy: (rip) I say we run. You up for it, Luigi?

Luigi: Of course. Let's get moving.

(BUS 3 – Arriving at dojo)

The third and final bus pulls up to the dojo, letting the final three teams off. They all run into the dojo and see the huge crowd.

Scarlet: OO How are we supposed to do this?!

Jon: We'd better start looking. The longer we wait, the further we'll be behind.

Luckily, by some stroke of luck, Jody manages to find Marshal in a matter of seconds. All three teams get the clues.

(JON and JODY – Eighth at Clue 2)

(BILLY and LILY – Ninth at Clue 2)

(PLUM and SCARLET – Last at Clue 2)

All three teams run outside of the dojo and rip open their envelopes.

Jon: (rip) Schoolyard. Let's go, Jody!

Jody: Taxi!

Lily: (rip) Let's move, big brother!

Billy: I'm on it! Taxi!

Plum: We're in last place, Josephine. Shall we try to get ahead or shall we just back out now?

Scarlet: There's no way I'm dropping out now! Let's move!

Plum: Yes, ma'am. Taxi!

(SPLIT TRACK)

As the two teams at the weights continue pulling, the next taxis show up almost right after each other. The three teams grab the clue at almost the same time.

(RATCHET and SKID – Fifth at Split Track)

(GUILE and AMY – Sixth at Split Track)

(TABBY and BEA – Seventh at Split Track)

Ratchet: (rip) You up for some heavy moving, Skid?

Skid: Sure thing, dude! (cracks his knuckles) Let's get at that weight!

Guile: (rip) I say we go for the weight.

Amy: Just what I was thinking, dad. It's the quickest challenge.

Tabby: (rip) We're too weak to pull the weight. Let's run!

Bea: It's a good thing we're good athletes or we'd be in real trouble.

By the time the two teams grab the weights, the first two teams are already a good ways down the path. Samus and Reed are one-third done while Higsby and Mari are about halfway done.

(NINA and STEVE)

The mother and son duo are running along the path at a good pace, determined to get to the Pitstop before anyone else.

Steve: (looks back and sees two more teams running in the distance) We've got company, mom! We'd better pick up the pace!

Nina: Got it! Let's move!

(SPLIT TRACK)

Higsby: Come on, Mari! We just need to pull this thing a couple more feet.

Mari: (sweating) I'm trying, Higsby! I know we can do this!

With one final yank, Higsby and Mari pull the weight across a white line on the ground. The students clap for them as one of them hands the exhausted Higsby the clue.

Higsby: (pants) Thank...You. (rips open the envelope; gasps) The Pitstop!

We suddenly see Mr. Jowai walking along a sidewalk.

Mr. Jowai: Teams must now race to the home of the Changs, which is a good ten minute drive away from the city. This quaint home in the middle of the country is the Pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here WILL be eliminated.

Mari: Come on! (runs down the hill with Higsby behind her; goes towards a line of taxis waiting for them)

As soon as Higsby and Mari drive off, the final three taxis arrive. The teams run up the hill and grab the clue.

(PLUM and SCARLET – Eighth at Split Track)

(JON and JODY – Ninth at Split Track)

(BILLY and LILY – Last at Split Track)

Plum: (rip) You want to pull the weight, Josephine?

Scarlet: Absolutely not! We'll run!

Jon: (rip) Let's pull the weight. It's the shorter challenge.

Billy: (rip) I agree with Jon. Pulling the weight is the quicker challenge.

As soon as the three teams go towards their respective challenges, Samus and Reed pull their weight across the finish line. The students clap for the duo as one of them hands Reed the clue.

Reed: Thanks, buddy. (rip) To the Pitstop!

Samus: Let's move! Maybe we can beat Nina and Steve!

(NINA and STEVE)

The pair knows that they have arrived at the end of the route, as they come to the clue box. Nina rips out a clue and tears it open.

Nina: (rip) The Pitstop!

The duo run towards a line of taxis, pick one and hop in.

(SPLIT TRACK)

With one mighty heave, Ratchet and Skid pull their weight across the line, earning applause from the students watching.

Ratchet: (bows) Thank you! Thank you!

Skid: (receives the clue) Thanks, dudette. (rip) The Pitstop, dude!

Ratchet: Let's move!

Guile: (voice over) When I saw Ratchet and Skid pull the weight over the line quicker than Amy and I, I was both amazed and impressed. I mean, Ratchet's a little guy and Skid's skinnier than DHALSIM. Neither of them look like they'd be that strong.

As Ratchet and Skid drive off, Guile and Amy pull their weight across the line, earning both applause and the clue.

Guile: (rip) Come on, Amy! We're going to the Pitstop!

(LUIGI and DAISY)

Luigi and Daisy arrive at the clue box and rip out the clue.

Luigi: (rip) Make your way to the Pitstop!

Daisy: (looks back) We'd better hurry. I see the girls coming.

The plumber and princess run off towards the taxis and jump inside one.

(PITSTOP)

As Mr. Jowai waits by the Pitstop Pad, which is outside of the Changs' house, Julia Chang stands beside him, looking in the direction the host points in to watch for teams.

A taxi pulls up by the road. Higsby and Mari jump out of the taxi, pay the driver and run over to the pad. They step on.

Julia: Welcome to the Chang Household!

Higsby: Thanks.

Mr. Jowai: Higsby and Mari...Team number one!

(HIGSBY and MARI – First Place)

Higsby: WHAT?! We actually beat Nina and Steve?!

Mari: This is great! (hugs Higsby, making him blush) We're first place!

(TABBY and BEA)

The two animals approach the clue box and take out the clue.

Tabby and Bea: (at the same time) Pitstop!

Bea: Let's go! We're still in the race if we hurry!

(PITSTOP)

Nina and Steve, exhausted from their run to the previous clue, step onto the mat and wait for Mr. Joawi to give them their results.

Mr. Jowai: Nina and Steve...You're team number two!

(NINA and STEVE – Second Place)

Steve: YES! We made it!

Nina: Although I'm confused at who could beat us at our homeland, second place will do!

Samus and Reed are seen running up to the pad and leap on, smiling.

Mr. Jowai: (smirks) Samus and Reed...You're team number three!

(SAMUS and REED – Third Place)

Samus and Reed: (high five) BOO-YAH!

(PLUM and SCARLET)

The duo finally arrive at the clue box. Plum takes the clue out.

Plum: (rip) I say! The Pitstop!

Scarlet: Let's go, Peter!

(PITSTOP)

The mismatched duo of Ratchet and Skid ump onto the mat and await their results.

Mr. Jowai: Ratchet and Skid...You are team number four!

(RATCHET and SKID – Fourth Place)

Ratchet: Now that's more like it!

Skid: YEAH! (shoots his hands into the air) WOOOOOO!!!!

(NEARBY)

Another taxi pulls up as a familiar duo leap out. They run over to the mat and step on.

Luigi and Daisy: (breathing heavily)

Mr. Jowai: Luigi and Daisy...Team number five!

(LUIGI and DAISY – Fifth Place)

Luigi: ALRIGHT!

Daisy: We're still in!

(SPLIT TRACK)

The teams of Jon and Jody and the Kanes are pretty much neck-and-neck with each other. With a couple giant pulls of strength, both teams pull the weights across the line, each of the teams receiving a clue from one of the students.

Jon: (rip) The Pitstop!

Billy: The last team to check in may be eliminated. Let's get moving!

(PITSTOP)

Guile and Amy step onto the pad, both of them out of breath.

Mr. Jowai: Guile and Amy...Team number six!

(GUILE and AMY – Sixth Place)

Guile: Yeah! We did it!

Amy: You're doing great, dad!

(NEARBY)

Tabby and Bea get out of their taxi and pay the driver. They run over to the Pitstop and get onto the pad, looking at Mr. Jowai with hopeful glares.

Mr. Jowai: Tabby and Bea...You are team number seven!

(TABBY and BEA – Seventh Place)

Tabby: YEAH! We're still in!

Bea: This is great! We'll make a comeback in the next leg for sure!

Mr. Jowai and Julia wait patiently for the next team to arrive. They suddenly see a taxi pull up and Plum and Scarlet get out. They pay the driver and run up the small hill leading to the pad. They step on.

Mr. Jowai: Plum and Scarlet...You're team number eight!

(PLUM and SCARLET – Eighth Place)

Plum: (whew) The same position as last time.

Scarlet: Hopefully we'll do better next time.

Mr. Jowai: How ironic that the two teams that placed first and second in the last leg are the final two teams to arrive this leg.

Mr. Jowai and Julia see another taxi pull up. Two figures get out, run up the hill and step onto the pad, breathing heavily.

Mr. Jowai: Billy and Lily...

Billy: We're out, aren't we?

Mr. Jowai: (chuckles) You're team number nine!

(BILLY and LILY – Ninth Place)

Billy: What?! I don't believe it! We're still in!

Lily: We can't afford any more mistakes! We got extremely lucky there!

Sad music plays as Jon and Jody run up the hill and step onto the pad.

Mr. Jowai: Jon and Jody...(sigh) You're the last team to arrive.

Jody: Yeah. We kinda thought so.

Mr. Jowai: I'm sorry to say that you've both been eliminated from the race.

(JON and JODY – ELIMINATED)

Later, we see Jon and Jody sitting alone, talking to the camera.

Jon: I was half expecting us to be eliminated. Although I'm upset that we didn't get very far, I'm glad that we lost to Billy and Lily. They're amazing racers and don't deserve elimination so early in the game.

Jody: I must admit that I had fun while it lasted. Jon is right; I'm glad that the Kanes outlasted us. They deserved to go on far more than we did. Well, I must admit that I have a newfound respect for Jon, having taken things so well the whole time. When we get back to our jobs, I definitely won't forget about this.

Current standings:

1 – Higsby and Mari

2 – Nina and Steve

3 – Samus and Reed

4 – Ratchet and Skid

5 – Luigi and Daisy

6 – Guile and Amy

7 – Tabby and Bea

8 – Plum and Scarlet

9 – Billy and Lily

10 – Jon and Jody (ELIMINATED)

11 – Crono and Marle (ELIMINATED)


	4. Leg Three

Leg Three

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Before the race starts, we see Mr. Jowai walking along in a prairie.

Mr. Jowai: The world of Tekken. Sure, it looks like a normal world, but it bears some of the most unusual fighters around, such as Kazuya Mishima and his devil gene or Yoshimitsu the cybernetic fighter. Outside of the main city, in the country, is the home of the Changs, a mother and daughter duo that live for peace. This quiet country home was the second pitstop in a race around the VG World.

We see clips of the nine remaining teams arriving at the Pitstop, starting with the first to arrive. We then see several racers seated at a table, eating.

Mr. Jowai: After checking in, the remaining teams received a mandatory rest period. This allowed them to eat...

We see Higsby sprawled out on a bed, sound asleep.

Mr. Jowai: Sleep...

We see Billy sitting in a chair as he talks to Plum and Skid, who are also sitting down.

Mr. Jowai: And mingle with the other teams. Higsby and Mari, who were the first to arrive, are the first to depart, twelve hours later.

(PITSTOP)

Like before, it's nighttime. Higsby and Mari are standing at the Pitstop, waiting to rip open the first clue. Higsby's wearing a headband with a small light attached. As soon as the nearby clock shows the correct time, Higsby tears open the envelope.

(HIGSBY and MARI – First to depart)

Higsby: (using his headlight to read) Take the earliest flight to the world of Mario.

Mr. Jowai: (voice over) Teams must now take the earliest flight possible to the world of Mario, one of the most popular VG worlds around. Once they arrive, they must work their way to Koopa Village, home of friendly Koopas. At the back of the village is the first clue.

Mari: (pulls money from the envelope) Come on! Let's go!

Higsby and Mari run towards a line of jeeps and get in. Like before, Higsby drives.

Mari: (voice over) I felt so lucky to come in first at the last leg. Higsby and I want to prove that we're top-notch competitors to the others and stay close to the front of the pack.

Higsby starts the jeep and drives off with Mari navigating.

(NINA and STEVE – Second to depart)

Nina: (rip) The world of Mario.

Steve: Hey! We're going to the most famous world out there!

Nina: Let's get moving.

The mother and son duo climbs into the jeep, Steve behind the wheel, and drive off.

(SAMUS and REED – Third to depart)

Samus: (rip) The world of Mario!

Reed: That's great! Let's get going! Maybe we can catch up to Nina and Steve!

Samus: I'll drive the jeep this time.

The two friends jump into the jeep and drive off, hoping to catch up with the other teams.

(HIGSBY and MARI)

Higsby: (comes up to an intersection) Okay. Which way?

Mari: (looks at the map) Left. After that we should be coming pretty close to the city.

(PITSTOP)

(RATCHET and SKID – Fourth to depart)

Ratchet: (rip) The world of Mario.

Skid: Man, dude! Luigi and Daisy are gonna OWN us all!

Ratchet: We're still ahead of them. Let's see if we can keep it that way.

The two run towards the jeep, get in (with Skid behind the wheel) and drive off. By the time they do, the next team gets ready to depart.

(LUIGI and DAISY – Fifth to depart)

Luigi: (rip) Hey! We're heading home!

Daisy: Really?! This is great! We'll have the advantage!

The plumber and princess run off, grab a jeep and drive off with Luigi driving.

(HIGSBY and MARI)

Mari: Look! There's the airport entrance gate!

Higsby: I'm on it! (turns the wheel so he changes lanes and steers towards the gate)

(NINA and STEVE)

Steve: I think we're lost, mom.

Nina: Nonsense. I never get lost! Go that way.

Steve: If you say so.

(PITSTOP)

(GUILE and AMY – Sixth to depart)

Guile: (rip) We'd better move it, Amy. Luigi and Daisy are going to beat the tar out of us this leg.

Amy: I'm right behind ya, dad!

Guile gets behind the wheel of the jeep as Amy climbs into the back. The jeep drives off at top speed, Guile hoping to catch Luigi and Daisy before they get too big of a lead.

(AIRPORT)

Higsby and Mari pull up at the airport, the first ones for the second time in three legs. The two run inside and find a counter with a short line.

Mari: Do you have any tickets for the world of the Mario Bros.?

Ticket agent: Actually, yes. (hands the two the tickets) The flight leaves in half an hour.

Higsby: Thank you. (walks away with Mari; looks at watch) The others will probably be here by then, so we should find a bench.

(PITSTOP)

(TABBY and BEA – Seventh to depart)

Bea: (rips open the envelope, then gasps) The world of Mario!

Tabby: (jumping excitedly) This is great! We're going to the most famous game world out there!

The two animals run towards the jeeps. Like before, Tabby drives. The jeep takes off. A couple minutes later, the next team departs.

(PLUM and SCARLET – Eighth to depart)

Plum: (rip) Well, I say! The world of Mario!

Scarlet: We'd better move. Luigi and Daisy will have the home advantage.

(NINA and STEVE)

Steve: Are you SURE you know where we're going, mother?

Nina: Of course. This is a shortcut to the airport. We should arrive in ten minutes.

(AIRPORT)

Samus and Reed arrive at the airport and rush inside. They quickly spot Higsby and Mari sitting on a bench, alone.

Reed: Hey! We beat Nina and Steve!

Samus: I'll grab the tickets. (runs over to the counter)

(PITSTOP)

(BILLY and LILY – Last to depart)

Billy: (rip) We'd better get moving, Lily. Not only are we behind, but most of the teams might already be at the airport by now.

Lily: I'll try to find a shortcut. You focus on driving.

(AIRPORT)

As the first two teams wait patiently, two more teams fly through the doors and rush over to the counter.

Ratchet: Two tickets to Mario World, please.

Ticket agent: (hands Ratcet and Skid the tickets)

Skid: Thanks, dude. (walks towards the bench with Ratchet)

Daisy: We'd like tickets for the same flight, if it's possible.

Ticket agent: The flight leaves within the next twenty minutes.

Luigi: Thank you.

(BILLY and LILY)

Billy: Where now, sis?

Lily: (double-checks the map to make sure she doesn't make any mistakes this time; points to the left) That way. We should be getting close.

(AIRPORT)

Guile and Amy, carrying their backpacks, rush into the airport and run over to the counter.

Amy: Do you have any more tickets available for the world of Mario?

Ticket agent: Yes, I do. (hands the two their tickets)

As Guile and Amy walk over to the bench, Plum and Scarlet appear at the doorway.

Scarlet: (sees all of the teams) My! We've caught up!

Plum: Splendid! We may still have a chance! (goes over to the counter) We would like two tickets to Mario World.

Ticket agent: You'd better get ready. The flight leaves in fifteen minutes.

Plum: Thank you! (runs over to everyone else) Let us make haste! The flight leaves very shortly!

Everyone agrees and runs off, hoping that the other teams will arrive too late.

Suddenly, as soon as all of the teams have run off, Nina and Steve run into the airport and rush over to the counter. As Nina grabs the tickets, Steve looks around to see if there are any other teams around, but sees nothing.

Steve: We must've made it here first. I don't see anyone else.

Ticket agent: The flight leaves in fifteen minutes. You'd better get moving.

Nina: Thank you. (runs off with Steve to get on board the plane)

(ON THE PLANE)

The seven other teams are seated in the plane, their backpacks resting above them. Suddenly, Nina and Steve walk into the plane and freeze when they see everyone.

Skid: (chuckles) Well, look who it is.

Steve: Everyone beat us?

Nina: (counts heads) Not quite. The Kanes still aren't here.

(LOBBY)

Billy and Lily fly through the airport doors and rush over to the counter, hoping that they're not too late.

Billy: (rushes over to the counter) We need tickets for Mario World. Do you have any more?

Ticket agent: As a matter of fact, I do. (hands Billy the tickets) But you'd better haul it over there. The flight leaves in five minutes.

Lily: (eyes snap open) Thank you. (turns to Billy) Let's move it! If we can get there, we're still in the race!

Billy and Lily fly through the airport, running faster than either of them had ever run before, hoping to get to the plane before it takes off.

(ON THE PLANE)

A lot of the teams have crossed their fingers. Some hope that Billy and Lily don't make it, others hope that they do.

Billy and Lily walk into the seating area, both of them practically out of breath. Some of the racers look disappointed while others look relieved.

Guile: (voice over) When Billy and Lily walked onto the plane, I felt relieved. They're both good racers and amazing competitors. Neither of them deserve to be eliminated this early in the race.

Tabby: (voice over) A lot of us were really hoping that Billy and Lily wouldn't make it. That way, we'd know for sure who'd get eliminated. Apparently, that wasn't going to happen.

Mr. Jowai: (voice over) All of the teams are on the same flight, and are all bound for the world of Mario. Because they're all on the same flight, this will turn out to be the closest leg yet.

(LATER)

(PLANE – Landing)

Once the plane lands, all nine teams race off the plane and rush towards the exit doors. At almost the same time, everyone ends up hailing a taxi. Nine taxis pull up, some a little bit after others, and end up picking everyone up. Everyone takes off, bound for Koopa Village

(BILLY and LILY)

Billy: We made it! We're actually in a decent place now.

Lily: (looks back) Not for long. The girls are coming again.

Billy: (to the driver) Here's ten bucks. I want you to make sure that taxi doesn't pass us.

Driver: Yes, sir!

(TABBY and BEA)

Tabby: (growls) They've spotted us!

Bea: (to the driver) Go faster! We need to pass them!

(PLUM and SCARLET)

Plum: (looks back) I say! This is a change of fortune! We're actually in the lead for once!

Scarlet: Let's hope it can stay that way, Peter. From what I've heard Koopa Village is still five minutes away.

Plum: (sighs) Yes. And Luigi and Daisy may end up taking a shortcut.

(LUIGI and DAISY)

Daisy: (points down a path that all of the racers ahead of them have missed) I want you to take that path.

Driver: Yes, ma'am. (veers to the right and goes down the path)

Luigi: (looks out the back window) Let's just hope that no one else saw that. (watches as two taxis drive by the path, not noticing them; suddenly sees the third taxi pull down the same path) One team saw us. I wonder who it is...

Daisy: (looks back) I think it's Guile and Amy. I can see his hair.

Luigi: (looks harder) Oh. You're right

(KOOPA VILLAGE)

Somehow, the shortcut Luigi and Daisy took wasn't enough, and Plum and Scarlet show up at the village first. They pay the driver and start running through the village.

Plum: The clue said to go to the back of the village. Let's keep moving.

The two arrive at the back of the village and see the clue box standing next to a green warp pipe. Plum quickly grabs the clue.

(PLUM and SCARLET – First at Clue 1)

Scarlet: (counts the clues) Oh! We're first!

Plum: That's splendid! (rips open the envelope and starts reading) Go to the Toad Town Docks.

Mr. Jowai: (voice over) Teams must now run to Toad Town and get to the docks. However, the quickest (and for the race, only) way to get there is through the sewers via the warp pipe next to the clue box. Once they reach the docks, they'll find the next clue.

Scarlet: The sewers?! There's absolutely no way I'm stepping into that dreadful pipe!

Plum: (sighs) I'm sorry, Josephine. (picks her up and drops her down the pipe; jumps in after her)

As soon as Plum vanishes down the pipe, Luigi and Daisy bolt into the village, Guile and Amy following closely behind. The reach the clue almost five seconds apart.

(LUIGI and DAISY – Second at Clue 1)

(GUILE and AMY – Third at Clue 1)

Luigi: (rip) Toad Town Docks.

Guile: (looks at the pipe) Let's get moving, Amy.

Amy: Although I'm currently questioning the sanity of jumping down a pipe to walk around in the sewers, I'm right behind you.

Luigi: (gets ready to jump down the pipe and looks at Amy) Don't worry. It's dry down there. (jumps down with Daisy following him)

(SEWERS)

Scarlet: (gets tossed out of the pipe) Ack! (lands on her back and sits up to watch as Plum leaps out of the pipe and lands on his feet)

Plum: (helps Scarlet up) Let's find that pipe leading to Toad Town then.

Scarlet: When this is over, Peter, remind me to kill you.

Plum: I'll make a note of it.

(KOOPA VILLAGE)

Ratchet and Skid arrive next. They race to the clue, grab it and rip it open.

(RATCHET and SKID – Fourth at Clue 1)

Ratchet: (rip) Looks like we've got to go through the sewers, big guy.

Skid: No prob, Bob. (runs towards the pipe and leaps into the air) COWABUNGA! (falls into the pipe)

Ratchet: (plugs his nose and jumps in)

When Ratchet and Skid vanish, the next team arrives. They open the clue box, and pull one out.

(HIGSBY and MARI – Fifth at Clue 1)

Higsby: (rip) You up for a trip through the sewers, Mari?

Mari: Doesn't look like we have a choice. (grabs Higsby's arm and literally pulls him down the pipe with her)

(SEWERS)

Luigi and Daisy jump out of the pipe and land on their feet with ease. Shortly after, Guile and Amy jump out. While Amy lands on her feet, Guile isn't so lucky.

Guile: (rubbing his behind as he stands up) Where's the pipe that leads to Toad Town?

Luigi: This way. Follow us.

(GOOMBA VILLAGE)

Plum pokes his head out of the pipe and looks around. Goombario stares at him strangely.

Plum: (looks down the pipe) This isn't the right one, Josephine. (goes back down the pipe)

Goombaria walks over to Goombario, who continues to stare at the pipe.

Goombaria: What's wrong, Goombario?

Goombario: (flatly) I have no idea.

(KOOPA VILLAGE)

(SAMUS and REED – Sixth at Clue 1)

(BILLY and LILY – Seventh at Clue 1)

(TABBY and BEA – Eighth at Clue 1)

Samus: (rip) Make your way to...

Billy: ...Toad Town Docks...

Bea: ...By going through the sewers.

Reed: Let's move! We're behind!

Before anyone else has time to move, Samus and Reed vanish into the pipe.

Billy: Let's go!

Tabby: Follow that hairgel!

(SEWERS)

Ratchet and Skid are both thrown from the pipe. Skid has his fall broken by a Dark Koopa's shell. This sends the Koopa flying out of his shell and into the sewer water.

Ratchet: Let's move, Skid!

Skid: Right behind ya, buddy-boy!

As Ratchet and Skid run off, Higsby and Mari are thrown from the pipe, Mari landing in Higsby's lap. Both are quickly embarrassed, but don't move.

Higsby: Uh...Mari? Can you get off?

Mari: I...Can't.

Higsby: Why not?

Mari: You're holding my hand.

Higsby: Wha? (quickly sees that Mari is right) Oops. (lets go of Mari's hand as she stands up)

Mari helps Higsby to his feet as the two run off, although both of their cheeks are red.

(TOAD TOWN)

Like before, Scarlet is thrown out of the pipe and rolls along the ground for a few feet. Plum, however, jumps out gracefully and lands on his feet.

Scarlet: (gets to her feet) I don't know how you can manage to not get thrown out like I did, Peter. Have you been here before?

Plum: Actually, yes. Prof. Kolorado is a good friend of mine.

Scarlet: Somehow, I'm not surprised.

As Plum and Scarlet rush off towards the docks, Luigi and Daisy jump out of the pipe. As the duo runs off, Amy leaps out of the pipe. Guile is thrown out almost right after and lands face first on the grass surrounding the pipe.

Amy: Let's move, dad!

Guile: (spits dirt from his mouth) ...Coming, sweetie...

(KOOPA VILLAGE)

Nina and Steve finally arrive at the clue and yank it from the clue box

(NINA and STEVE – Last at Clue 1)

Steve: (rip) Toad Town Docks.

Nina: Let's move. That was the last clue in the box.

(SEWERS)

Tabby and Bea are tossed out of the pipe and land on their feet. They quickly see Billy and Lily getting up and Samus and Reed running off.

Bea: After them!

(TOAD TOWN)

Ratchet and Skid leap out of the pipe and look around.

Skid: (to a mushroom citizen) Dude, do you know where the docks are?

Mushroom person: (points)

Ratchet and Skid look back and see a sign that clearly says 'DOCKS – Thataway'.

Ratchet: Uh...Thanks.

As the mismatched team runs off, Higsby is thrown out of the pipe and lands on his stomach. Mari is thrown out after him and lands on Higsby's back. She quickly gets up, drags Higsby to his feet and pulls him away in the direction of the docks.

(DOCKS)

Plum and Scarlet, a good bit ahead of the other teams, reaches the clue box first, which is standing at the edge of the docks.

(PLUM and SCARLET – First at Split Track)

Plum: (rip) Another Split Track!

Before the race continues, we see Mr. Jowai walking along the dock.

Mr. Jowai: A split Track allows teams to choose from one of two challenges, each with their own pros and cons. In this Split Track, teams must choose between 'Wave Skimmer' and 'Wave Surfer'. In Wave Skimmer, teams must jump into one of the provided motorboats and race to an island not too far away. Once they reach the island, they'll be given the next clue, but can't open it until they get back. While it's not scary, the motorboat won't go as fast and it might take longer to finish. In Wave Surfer, teams must jump onto a pair of given Koopa Shells and hang on as they are practically dragged to the island via a different route. The challenge IS quicker, but it could be scary considering the fact that their going at almost twice the speed of the motorboat.

Scarlet: We're taking the motorboat. There's no way I'm getting my outfit wet.

(SEWERS)

Nina and Steve leap out of the pipe and rush to find the pipe leading to Toad Town.

(SPLIT TRACK)

Luigi and Daisy arrive next. We see Guile and Amy approaching not too far away.

(LUIGI and DAISY – Second at Split Track)

(GUILE and AMY – Third at Split Track)

Luigi: (rip) What do you think, Daisy?

Daisy: Let's surf the shells.

Amy: (rip) Let's surf, dad!

Guile: (gulp)

(TOAD TOWN)

The next three teams are thrown out of the pipe, some landing on their feet while others landing on their backs. The three teams pick themselves up and race away, hoping to get to the clue before the others.

(SPLIT TRACK)

(RATCHET and SKID – Fourth at Split Track)

Ratchet: (rip) We're both great surfers, Skid! Let's do it!

Skid: Yeah, dude! We'll total the others!

Higsby and Mari arrive next, just as Ratchet and Skid run towards the shells. Higsby grabs the clue as Mari waits in anticipation.

(HIGSBY and MARI – Fifth at Split Track)

Higsby: (rip) You think we should do the motorboat?

Mari: Are you kidding? Let's surf!

Higsby stares at Mari strangely as she runs towards the shells.

Higsby: She surfs?

(PLUM and SCARLET)

Scarlet: Can't this thing go any faster? We need to get that clue on the island before the others.

Plum: I'm aware of that. I'm giving this motorboat all it's got.

(LUIGI and DAISY; GUILE and AMY)

Luigi and Daisy are surfing on the shells with relative ease as they soar towards the island. Amy is, too. Guile, however...

Guile: (waving his arms in a comedic way as the shell carries him along the water) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Amy: (shakes her head) First you can't skate and now you can't surf?

(TOAD TOWN)

Nina and Steve leap out of the pipe, land on their feet and run off to the docks, hoping to catch up.

(SPLIT TRACK)

The next three teams arrive at the clue at almost the same time.

(SAMUS and REED – Sixth at Split Track)

(BILLY and LILY – Seventh at Split Track)

(TABBY and BEA – Eighth at Split Track)

Samus: (rip) You up for some surfing, Reed?

Reed: You bet! Let's get'em!

Lily: (rip) We'd better surf as well. It's probably the quicker challenge.

Billy: As usual, you're right. Let's go.

Tabby: (rip) Let's surf!

Bea: Yeah! This'll be fun!

(RATCHET and SKID)

The mismatched team, both of which are excellent hoverboarders, find surfing on the shell is amazingly similar to that. They both surf the shells like they've been doing it for years.

Ratchet: This is easy! We'll be at the island in no time!

Skid: Yeah, dude! The others don't stand a chance!

(SPLIT TRACK)

(NINA and STEVE – Last at Split Track)

Nina: (rip) What do you think, Steve?

Steve: We're in last place. Let's surf.

Nina: Agreed.

(ISLAND)

Standing on the shore of the island is Yoshi, who is holding nine clues under his arm. He waits patiently for the first team to arrive, then suddenly hears splashing. Looking in the distance, he sees a motorboat coming. Once it reaches the shore, Plum and Scarlet leap out and run over to him.

Smiling, Yoshi hands the duo their clue. After thanking him, Plum and Scarlet do an instant about-face, leap back into the boat and drive off.

(SAMUS and REED)

Samus: (surfing) Well, this isn't so hard.

Reed: Definitely. Riding Kathy's Karayan horses are much harder than this.

Behind them, the next two teams are fighting to stay ahead of one another.

Tabby: Man, this is trickier than I thought it would be.

Bea: Yeah. Mario always made it look soooo easy.

Billy: Come on, Lily! We can do this!

Lily: Yeah! We're both skilled surfers, anyway!

(HIGSBY and MARI)

A good bit ahead of the three teams is Higsby and Mari.

Mari: (humming as she casually surfs along on the shell) Have you been surfing long, Higsby?

Higsby: (accidentally making his shell careen all over the place) What makes you say that? (mutters to himself) I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die. I don't wanna...

(ISLAND)

The next two teams arrive at the island. Luigi and Daisy leap off and run over to Yoshi. Amy leaps off and waits for her dad, but when Guile slams into the shore, the impact makes him fly from the shell and slide face-first across the beach, getting a severe mouthful of sand. Amy decides to go up and grab the clue anyway.

Luigi and Daisy, with the clue, don't see Guile facedown in the sand and end up trampling all over his back on the way back to the shells. Amy arrives quickly and hauls her father to his feet.

Amy: I've got the clue! Let's go!

Guile: Oy.

Amy practically pushes Guile onto one of the shells. As soon as he's on it, the shell takes off, Guile standing on top of it, screaming. Amy gets on the second shell and takes off.

Once they leave, Ratchet and Skid appear, surfing with ease. They leap off the shells at the same time and land on the beach. They run over to Yoshi and Skid grabs the clue.

Skid: Thanks, dino-dude!

Yoshi: Yoshi!

Skid: Huh?

Ratchet: Forget it, Skid. He's can't speak English.

Skid: Ah.

Ratchet and Skid run off, jump on the shells and surf off. Yoshi stares at them, thinking about Skid's strange language.

Yoshi: ..."Dude"?...Dude!

Higsby and Mari arrive next, although Higsby is beginning to get the hang of surfing. They reach the shore and run towards Yoshi, who sees them coming.

Yoshi: (waves happily) Dude! (hands Mari the clue)

Mari: ...Did he just TALK?

Higsby: Let's get off this island before this gets weirder. (grabs Mari's arm and drags her back to the shells)

(GUILE and AMY)

Guile: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Amy: You know dad? You could've TOLD me you didn't know how to surf.

(ISLAND)

Samus and Reed show up a good bit ahead of the next two teams. They run over to Yoshi, who greets them with a clue.

Yoshi: Dude! Dude-Dude! (hands Reed the clue)

Reed: Uh...Thanks.

As the two friends leap back on the shells and surf off, the next two teams arrive. Yoshi smiles happily and passes the two teams the clues.

Yoshi: Dude-Dude! Dude! Yoshi-Dude!

The two teams wisely ignore him, rush back to the shells and ride off.

(TOAD TOWN)

Luigi and Daisy manage to beat Plum and Scarlet's motorboat back to the dock. Once they land, Luigi rips open the clue.

(LUIGI and DAISY – First at Clue 2)

Luigi: (rip) Mushroom Kingdom Restaurant.

Mr. Jowai: (voice-over) Teams must now race to the restaurant owned by Tayce T, famed chef. Once there, they'll find the next clue just outside.

Daisy: Let's go!

As Luigi and Daisy run off, the motorboat arrives. Plum and Scarlet jump out and open the envelope.

(PLUM and SCARLET – Second at Clue 2)

Plum: (rip) Hmm...Mushroom Kingdom Restaurant.

Guile: (coming from the distance) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Scarlet: We'd better get moving, Peter.

Plum and Scarlet run off in time for Guile to crash into the docks and land on his stomach. Amy pulls up to the docks, hops off, runs over to her father and rips open the envelope.

(GUILE and AMY – Third at Clue 2)

Amy: (rip) Come on, dad! We need to get to the restaurant!

Guile: (dazed) ...Coming, mommy...

(ISLAND)

Nina and Steve surf over to the island and rush over to Yoshi.

Yoshi: Yoshi-Dude-Dude! (hands Steve the clue)

Steve: Uh...Thanks.

(TOAD TOWN)

Ratchet and Skid show up at the docks next. They jump off the shells and run forward a couple of steps.

(RATCHET and SKID – Fourth at Clue 2)

Ratchet: (rip) Restaurant. I have a sinking feeling that the next challenge involves eating something.

Skid: Well, let's get a move on, dude!

As Ratchet and Skid run off, Higsby and Mari surf up to the docks and jump off the shells.

(HIGSBY and MARI – Fifth at Clue 2)

Mari: (rip) Let's move, Higsby!

Higsby: Coming!

(BILLY and LILY; TABBY and BEA)

The two teams are pretty much neck and neck with each other as they battle for seventh place.

Tabby: You really think you can beat us to the Pitstop?

Billy: We did in the first leg.

Tabby: (grins) You were just lucky that you got the earlier flight. Bea and I are gonna leave everyone in the dirt!

Bea: (looks at Lily as they surf behind their respective partners) Be sure to apologize to Billy for me. Tabby's letting the competition get to her.

Lily: I understand that. Billy's been trying to keep himself from getting mad at her ever since this argument started.

(TOAD TOWN)

Luigi and Daisy, after a run across Toad Town, arrive at the restaurant and see the clue box. Luigi rips a clue from inside.

(LUIGI and DAISY – First at Boss Battle)

Luigi: (rip) Boss Battle.

Before the race continues, we see Mr. Jowai walking along the streets of Toad Town, talking to the camera.

Mr. Jowai: A Boss Battle is a challenge that only one player can perform, and the team cannot move on until the challenge is completed. In this Boss Battle, that racer must eat one of the Mushroom Kingdom's most inedible foods, a fried Fire Flower.

Luigi: A fried Fire Flower...You don't like spicy foods, don't you?

Daisy: Afraid not.

Luigi: I'll do it then.

Luigi goes over to a huge table with nine plates and sits down.

(DOCKS)

Samus and Reed surf in and jump off the shells. They land on the docks as Samus opens the clue.

(SAMUS and REED – Sixth at Clue 2)

Samus: (rip) Tayce T's Restaurant.

Reed: Let's get moving.

(BOSS BATTLE)

(PLUM and SCARLET – Second at Boss Battle)

Plum: (rip) I say! Another Boss Battle!

Scarlet: (reads) Fire Flower? I might as well give it a try. I'll eat anything.

As Scarlet goes over to the table and sits down, Guile and Amy show up. Amy pulls the clue from the box.

(GUILE and AMY – Third at Boss Battle)

Amy: (rip) Who's hungry.

Guile: I'll give it a shot. (goes over to the table and sits down)

Daisy: (to Luigi) Come on, Luigi! Haven't you ever eaten a Fire Flower before?

Luigi: (after a serious struggle swallowing a piece of Fire Flower) Daisy, Fire Flowers are NOT considered edible most of the time.

Scarlet: This is repulsive... (stuffs another piece into her mouth)

(DOCKS)

The next two teams arrive, but one team is a good few seconds ahead of the other.

(TABBY and BEA – Seventh at Clue 2)

(BILLY and LILY – Eighth at Clue 2)

Tabby: (rip) Let's move, Bea!

Billy: (rip) Well, at least we're not last place. Let's follow them.

Lily: Coming, Billy.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Ratchet and Skid run over to the restaurant and see the other three teams.

Ratchet: Hey, I was right. It DOES involve eating.

(RATCHET and SKID – Fourth at Boss Battle)

Skid: (rip) Just as we thought, dude. A Boss Battle.

Ratchet: (reads) Hmm...A fried Fire Flower.

Skid: I'm feelin' pretty hungry, dude. Lemme at it!

As Skid confidently goes over to the table, the next team arrives.

(HIGSBY and MARI – Fifth at Boss Battle)

Higsby: (rip) Hmm...I guess I'll have to eat it.

Mari: Not so, Higsby! I can do this!

Mari walks over to the table, leaving a surprised Higsby staring after her.

Higsby: Boy, there's a lot about her I don't know.

Amy: Come on, dad! Don't let the others beat you!

Guile: I'm trying, honey. This thing is incredibly hard to swallow.

Daisy: You can do it, Luigi! You're almost halfway there!

In the meantime, the next team had arrived.

SAMUS and REED – Sixth at Boss Battle)

Samus: (rip) Whoever does this challenge should be able to eat anything.

Reed: (sighs) Although neither of us are like that, I think I am more able to eat different things.

And thus, Reed walks over to the table and joins the others.

(DOCKS)

Nina and Steve finally arrive at the docks and jump off the shells. They quickly open the clue.

(NINA and STEVE – Last at Clue 2)

Nina: (rip) Let's move, Steve.

Steve: Yeah. We're obviously in last place.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Samus: Boy, Skid's really killing that thing.

Indeed, Skid is managing to eat the Fire Flower faster than anyone and is quickly catching up to Luigi, the current leader. In the meantime, the next two teams have arrived at the clue box.

(TABBY and BEA – Seventh at Boss Battle)

(BILLY and LILY – Eighth at Boss Battle)

Tabby: I'll eat it, Bea. I LOVE spicy foods!

Billy: You watch, Lily. Your brother's about to demolish that thing.

As Tabby and Billy go over to the table, Bea and Lily quickly turn to the other racers not eating.

Lily: Why is everyone stuck here?

Higsby: Apparently, those Fire Flowers are more repulsive than we all expected. It's pretty much anyone's game now.

Plum: I wouldn't be so sure, chap. That Skid's demolishing everyone there.

Daisy: He must have a cast iron stomach if he's able to eat that thing so quickly.

Everyone quickly notices that Billy is also eating quickly, despite looking disgusted about the taste of the Fire Flower.

Samus: Well, it looks like we may have a close race after all.

Everyone is so caught up in Skid and Billy's eating abilities that they don't notice Nina and Steve at the clue box.

(NINA and STEVE – Last at Boss Battle)

Nina: My! Everyone's here!

Steve: We actually have a chance then! (rip) I'll do it, mom. I've heard that you have a sensitive stomach.

Nina: (eyes wide) Who told you that?!

Steve: Aunt Anna. (runs over to the table before Nina can throw her shoe at him)

By now, Billy has managed to swallow most of the Fire Flower, has passed even Luigi and has almost caught up with Skid.

Bea: Wow. Look at them go.

Higsby: If either of them are still in the race when we have the next eating challenge, they'll both beat everyone single-handedly.

Amy: That's for sure.

Tabby: (puts a piece of Fire Flower in her mouth and tries desperately to swallow it)

Ratchet: You're almost done, Skid! Just a few more bites!

Higsby: Come on, Mari! You can do it!

Nina: We have serious catching up to do, Steve! We need to pull this off!

Skid: (places his fork on top of his empty plate) Done!

Tayce T: Well done! (hands Skid the clue)

Skid: Thanks, dudette! (goes back over to Ratchet and rips open the clue) Dude! The Pitstop!

Before the race continues, we see Mr. Jowai walking along the streets of the kingdom, in front of a castle.

Mr. Jowai: Teams must now race to Peach's Castle, the largest castle in this VG world and the home to Princess Peach, kind ruler of the kingdom and constant kidnap victim. This huge, beautiful castle is the Pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here will be eliminated.

Ratchet: Let's move! Billy's almost done!

Billy: Done!

As Ratchet and Skid run off, Billy receives the clue from Tayce T and rejoins Lily.

Billy: (rip) The Pitstop!

Lily: We're still in the race! Let's go!

As the Kanes run off, everyone else continues to struggle eating the food.

Plum: (voice over) I must hand it to Skid and Billy. They weren't the first ones to arrive, and yet they finished the Boss Battle quicker than even Luigi. Like Daisy had said earlier, the two of them must have cast iron stomachs if they could do it that fast.

Mari: (voice over) It looks like we may have some serious competitors in those two teams. I'm sure that everyone else has learned never to judge a book by its cover after what Skid and Billy accomplished.

Luigi: Finished!

Tayce T: So you are! Here you go, Luigi. (hands Luigi the clue)

Luigi runs over to Daisy and opens the clue.

Luigi: (rip) To the Pitstop!

Daisy: Peach's Castle. If the others don't know where they're going, we may actually beat them there.

(PITSTOP)

Mr. Jowai stands beside the Pitstop pad just outside of Peach's Castle, Toad at his side. Although he has to bend over a little further, Mr. Jowai shows Toad the direction the teams will be coming from by pointing in that direction. Suddenly, they hear footsteps coming in their direction. Looking off in the distance, they see the first team approaching. The exhausted racers step onto the pad.

Toad: Welcome to Princess Peach's Castle!

Skid: (smirks) Thanks, little dude.

Mr. Jowai: Ratchet and Skid...You are team number one!

(RATCHET and SKID – First Place)

Ratchet: We actually did it! We came in first!

Skid: This is awesome! We'll do well in the next leg for sure!

(NEARBY)

Lily: Come on, Billy! I can see the Pitstop!

Billy: I'm coming!

The two confident siblings approach the pad and jump on, then look at Mr. Jowai expectantly.

Mr. Jowai: Billy and Lily...Team number two!

(BILLY and LILY – Second Place)

Billy: Yeah!

Lily: That's a LOT better than before!

(BOSS BATTLE)

Plum: Come on, Josephine! You're almost done!

Scarlet: (swallows the last bite and places her fork on the plate) I'm finished.

After receiving the clue, Scarlet rushes back to Plum.

Scarlet: (rip) The Pitstop!

Plum: We may actually have a decent standing this time!

A good while after Plum and Scarlet leave, Mari ends up finishing as well. She too gets a clue and rushes back to Higsby. Feeling too sick to read anything, Mari hands her partner the clue.

Higsby: (rip) Come on, Mari! We're going to the Pitstop!

Mari: (nods)

(PITSTOP)

Luigi and Daisy get onto the pad and tiredly look at Mr. Jowai.

Mr. Jowai: Luigi and Daisy...You're team number three!

(LUIGI and DAISY – Third Place)

Luigi: That's a better position than the other legs.

Daisy: (nods) If we can keep this up, we'll be in the race for a long time.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Tabby: Done!

Guile: (urp) Finished.

The two racers rush back to their teammates and rip open the envelopes.

Bea: (rip) Pitstop! Pitstop!

Tabby: Let's...Go...

Guile: (rip) Let's...Follow them...

Amy: Maybe I should've done the Boss Battle, dad. You're not looking too good.

(PITSTOP)

The mismatched pair of Plum and Scarlet steps onto the pad, both looking exhausted.

Plum: How'd we do, chap?

Mr. Jowai: Plum and Scarlet...You're team number four!

(PLUM and SCARLET – Fourth Place)

Plum: I say! That's a definite improvement!

Scarlet: I must agree with you, Peter. I also must admit that I'm having much more fun than I intended.

(NEARBY)

Higsby: There! The Pitstop!

Mari: (starting to feel sick) Coming...Higsby...

Higsby and Mari step onto the pad. Mari leans against Higsby's shoulder as she breathes heavily.

Mr. Jowai: Higsby and Mari...You're team number five!

(HIGSBY and MARI – Fifth Place)

Higsby: Well, that wasn't so bad.

Mari: No. But I sure...Hope I feel better...By the next leg.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Steve and Reed, the final two racers eating, finish eating at almost the same time. They both receive the clues and stagger over to their partners.

Nina: (rip) The Pitstop. Let's go.

Samus: (rip) Move it, Reed! We have to stay in the race!

(PITSTOP)

Tabby and Bea step onto the mat, Tabby looking sick. Still, they wait for the verdict.

Mr. Jowai: Tabby and Bea...Team number six!

(TABBY and BEA – Sixth Place)

Tabby: Whew. That was close.

Bea: At least we're still in.

(NEARBY)

Amy: (pulling Guile by the arm) Come ON, dad! We're almost there!

Guile: Oy. I don't feel so good.

Displaying a surprising amount of strength, Amy pulls her father onto the mat and waits for the verdict from the host.

Mr. Jowai: Guile and Amy...You are team number seven!

(GUILE and AMY – Seventh Place)

Guile: Oy. (collapses)

Amy: I need to get him some rest.

Mr. Jowai and Toad wait patiently for the final safe team to arrive, knowing that there's only two teams left. Suddenly hearing footsteps, they look to see the final safe team approaching. The two racers step onto the mat.

Mr. Jowai: Samus and Reed...

Reed: We've been eliminated. I just know it.

Mr. Jowai: (chuckles) You're team number eight!

(SAMUS and REED – Eighth Place)

Samus: Yes! We're still in the race!

Reed: That's great!

Sad music plays as Nina and Steve run towards the pad and step on. They look at Mr. Jowai.

Mr. Jowai: Nina and Steve...(sighs) You're the last team to arrive.

Steve: Really?

Mr. Jowai: Yes. I'm sorry to say that you've both been eliminated from the race.

(NINA and STEVE – ELIMINATED)

We see Nina and Steve sitting down later that night, talking to the camera.

Nina: It's a disappointment for me getting eliminated third, but I am not upset. I had fun while it lasted, got to pick on my sister and actually had fun. I must say that I am not upset with losing the chance to win, because there will be other chances coming up later. I can feel it.

Steve: For me, the biggest downside of getting eliminated is that mom will go back to being an assassin. However, that won't stop me from trying to get her to change. I wish everyone luck in the next leg, only wondering where they'll end up next.

Current standings:

1 – Ratchet and Skid

2 – Billy and Lilly

3 – Luigi and Daisy

4 – Plum and Scarlet

5 – Higsby and Mari

6 – Tabby and Bea

7 – Guile and Amy

8 – Samus and Reed

9 – Nina and Steve (ELIMINATED)

10 – Jon and Jody (ELIMINATED)

11 – Crono and Marle (ELIMINATED)


	5. Leg Four

Leg Four

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Before the race starts, we see Mr. Jowai walking along a path, which is in front of a castle.

Mr. Jowai: The world of Mario. This is one of the most popular VG nodes around and the home of some of the most colourful characters in VG history. In the center of this world is the castle of Princess Peach, the constant damsel in distress here. This huge, stone building was the third Pitstop in a race around the VG Universe.

We then see clips of all eight remaining teams arriving at the Pitstop, starting with Ratchet and Skid. We then see most of the racers gathered around a table, eating and laughing.

Mr. Jowai: After checking in, the remaining teams received a mandatory rest period. This allowed them to eat…

We see Luigi curled up in a bed, sucking his thumb.

Mr. Jowai: Sleep…

We now see Amy and Lily walking down the path outside of the castle, talking.

Mr. Jowai: And mingle with the other teams. Ratchet and Skid, who were the first to arrive, will be the first to depart, twelve hours later.

(PITSTOP)

Per usual, it is night. Ratchet and Skid are standing at the Pitstop, waiting for the appropriate time to open the clue. Skid also holds a flashlight in his mouth. Once the time arrives, Ratchet tears open the clue.

(RATCHET and SKID – First to depart)

Ratchet: (reading) Make your way to the node of Sonic the Hedgehog.

Mr. Jowai: (voice-over) Teams must get to the airport and book the earliest available flight to the world of Sonic the Hedgehog, fast-running game mascot. Once they arrive, they must travel by taxi to Station Square, to the fast-food restaurant. Outside of the restaurant, they'll find the next clue.

Skid: (takes money from inside the envelope) Let's move, Ratchet!

The mismatched duo runs toward a row of eight cars. Like always, Skid gets behind the wheel as the two drive off.

(BILLY and LILY – Second to depart)

Billy: (rip) The world of Sonic the Hedgehog.

Lily: (rubs her hands together excitedly) This is gonna be one wild ride!

The brother and sister run towards the cars. Billy driving, they take off.

(LUIGI and DAISY – Third to depart)

Luigi: (rip) …Hoo boy. Sonic the Hedgehog.

Daisy: It's a good thing Mario isn't here. As soon as he'd see Sonic, they'd start a brawl.

Luigi: Well, let's get going. I'll drive.

(RATCHET and SKID)

Skid: Okay, little dude! Where now?

Ratchet: (reading the map carefully) Keep going straight, then turn left at the next intersection.

(PITSTOP)

(PLUM and SCARLET – Fourth to depart)

Plum: (rip) I say! Sonic the Hedgehog!

Scarlet: Let's go, Peter. We need to catch up.

Plum: I'll drive.

Scarlet: (sighs) Very well.

(BILLY and LILY)

Lily: Hey, Billy? Turn left here.

Billy: But I see Ratchet and Skid up ahead. They're still going straight.

Lily: I've looked at the distances. This side road will actually take us there quicker.

Billy: Okay, sis. I trust you. (turns)

(PITSTOP)

(HIGSBY and MARI – Fifth to depart)

Higsby: (rip) The world of Sonic.

Mari: Come on, Higsby! (grabs Higsby's arm and starts pulling him to the cars) We need to get moving!

Higsby: Coming!

(TABBY and BEA – Sixth to depart)

Tabby: (rips open the envelope; jumps excitedly) Sonic the Hedgehog!

Bea: We've always wanted to go there!

Tabby: I'll drive this time, Bea. It's time for us to catch up!

(BILLY and LILY)

Billy: Are you sure this is a shortcut, Lily? Nina and Steve tried this in the last leg.

Lily: I'm positive, Billy. We'll be there in about fifteen minutes.

Billy: (shrugs) Okay.

POW!

Lily: What was that!

Billy: We blew a tire! I'm gonna have to pull over so we can change it!

Lily: (voice-over) Things just haven't been working for us in the race so far. First, I make us take a wrong turn in leg two, which resulted in our friends Jon and Jody getting eliminated. And now we end up getting this flat tire. But that's NOTHING compared to what happened next…

Billy pulls the car up to the shoulder of the road, parks it and gets out. He looks at the damage to the tire as Lily gets out of the car.

Billy: We ran over a nail. We're going to need the spare.

Lily: (opens the trunk to get the spare, but stops) Uh…Billy? (searches through the trunk) I don't see the spare in here.

Billy is about to stand up to help look when something catches his eye: The tire on the front wheel.

Billy: (eyes wide) We've already got the spare on!

Lily: (shuts the trunk, her eyes wide) The race actually gave us a car with the spare already on it!

Billy: (holds his head in frustration) We're doomed.

(PITSTOP)

(GUILE and AMY – Seventh to depart)

Guile: (rip) Hmm…The node of Sonic the Hedgehog. I can't say that I'm very familiar with that.

Amy: Don't worry, dad. I am.

Guile: Well, that's good to hear. Let's go.

The father and daughter duo get into one of the two remaining cars and drive off, Guile behind the wheel.

(SAMUS and REED – Last to depart)

Samus: (rip) Let's move, Reed. We're last and we really need to catch up.

Reed: You're right, friend. Let's go.

(AIRPORT)

Ratchet and Skid show up at the airport first. Flying through the doors, they go over to the counter.

Ratchet: We need tickets to the world of Sonic the Hedgehog.

Ticket agent: (hands the two the tickets) The plane leaves in an hour.

Skid: And you're sure that there's no quicker flights.

Ticket agent: I'm sure.

(LUIGI and DAISY)

Daisy: Where're we going, Luigi? This isn't the way to the airport.

Luigi: We're going to a travel agent so we can book our flight ahead of time. That way, when we get to the airport, we'll have no problem getting on the plane.

Daisy: (nods) Okay. Sounds like a plan.

(BILLY and LILY)

Lily: (sitting on the trunk) We're probably dead last by now.

Billy: Hopefully, someone will come along soon.

Lily: (suddenly sees headlights coming) I see something! Someone's coming!

Billy and Lily wave to the oncoming car, hoping to get them to stop. Unfortunately, the people driving are…

(TABBY and BEA)

Bea: Look, Tabby! It's the Kanes!

Tabby: It IS. Looks like they're having car problems.

Bea: Let's pull over and help them.

Unfortunately, Bea's suggestion falls on deaf ears. Tabby continues driving.

Bea: Tabby! Pull over! They need our help!

Tabby: Sorry, Bea. I'm not stopping for them. We need to get to the airport.

Tabby ends up driving past the Kanes, Bea looking out the back window regretfully.

Billy: That was the girls!

Lily: They just passed us by! How could they do that!

Suddenly, the two hear another car coming. Looking back, they see that this car is more generous and pulls over. The two people inside get out.

Higsby: You guys having problems with your car?

Lily: Yeah. We had a flat tire and, as it turns out, we already had the spare on another wheel.

Mari: Ouch. So, what can we do to help?

Billy: Well, if you could let us use your spare, it would be great.

Higsby: (nods) Sure thing. Here, I'll help you put it on.

(AIRPORT)

Plum and Scarlet show up at the airport next and rush over to the counter.

Plum: Dear chap, we'd like tickets on the earliest flight to the world of Sonic the Hedgehog.

Ticket agent: Here you are. (hands them tickets) The flight leaves it about forty-five minutes.

Scarlet: Thank you. (turns to see Ratchet and Skid sitting on a bench, alone) Peter, I believe we caught up!

Plum: Splendid!

(BILLY and LILY; HIGSBY and MARI)

Higsby: There! The tire's on!

Billy: (shakes Higsby's hand) Thank you SO much for stopping for us.

Lily: Yeah. If you hadn't had stopped, we'd have to walk the rest of the way.

Mari: Well, we'd better get going. We've lost a good amount of time.

The others quickly agree, get into their respective cars and drive off together.

(AIRPORT)

Tabby and Bea fly through the doors of the airport, followed directly by Guile and Amy. The two animals manage to beat the father and daughter to the counter.

Bea: Would you happen to have any more tickets for the flight to the world of Sonic the Hedgehog?

Ticket agent: Yes. (hands the girls their tickets) The flight leaves in forty minutes.

Tabby: Thank you.

The girls walk away from the counter, and Guile and Amy approach.

(LUIGI and DAISY)

Luigi and Daisy are inside the building of the ticket agent and are preparing to order their tickets from there.

Ticket agent: How may I help you?

Daisy: We'd like two tickets to the world of Sonic the Hedgehog.

Ticket agent: Can do. Just give me a second to order them.

(AIRPORT)

Ticket agent: …What's this? (taps on the computer keyboard a few times) The last two tickets for that flight have just been sold.

Guile: What!

Amy: Looks like someone else beat us to them.

Suddenly, the front doors to the airport open. The Kanes, Higsby and Mari, and Samus and Reed fly through at almost the same time.

Guile: Looks like we're a little late. The last two tickets to the flight have already been sold.

Samus: (sighs) Looks like we'll be pretty far behind, then.

Guile: That may very well be. (looks up; his eyes widen) Hey. (nudges Samus) Look over there.

Samus looks upstairs and sees another airline. He looks at Guile and smirks.

Samus: You got a keen eye, man. (turns; then talks quietly) Guys, there's another airline upstairs.

Mari: If we can sneak over there and get tickets on a faster flight without the others knowing, we'll be ahead!

Billy: Come on. Let's all try to find some stairs.

All four remaining teams walk off, leaving the three relaxing teams confused.

Ratchet: Where're they going?

Tabby: (chuckles) Ah, they're all probably going to find another airline, but we were all told that our flight was faster.

Suddenly, Luigi and Daisy come in through the doors to the airport.

Plum: Just to let you know, chaps. The fastest flight is sold out.

Luigi: We know. (pulls out their tickets) We got the last two tickets.

Meanwhile, the other four teams have arrived upstairs and are racing towards the other airline. They quickly arrive as Guile and Higsby go up to the counter.

Guile: The eight of us need tickets to the world of Sonic the Hedgehog.

Ticket agent: (hands the two eight tickets) The flight leaves in about twenty minutes.

Higsby: Thank you.

The two go back to the teams and distribute the tickets among the others.

Guile: The plane leaves in about twenty minutes, so we'd better start working our way over there.

Everyone agrees and walks off.

Mr. Jowai (voice-over): Guile and Amy, Higsby and Mari, the Kanes, and Samus and Reed managed to find an earlier flight and are off the ground twenty minutes before the others! Meanwhile, Ratchet and Skid, Tabby and Bea, Plum and Scarlet, and Luigi and Daisy are trailing behind. All eight teams are heading towards the world of Sonic, though, and won't be that far apart.

(PLANE 1 – LANDING)

The first four teams race through the airport, trying to reach the streets first. Once they reach the streets, they all start looking for taxis.

Amy: Taxi! Stop! (the taxi stops) Dad! Over here!

Guile: Coming, Amy! (runs over to the cap and starts loading his and Amy's backpacks into the trunk)

Amy: (to the driver) We need to get to Station Square. You know where that is?

Driver: Yes. Get in.

Reed: Taxi! Over here!

Higsby: Taxi!

Lily: (runs over to an oncoming taxi) Taxi! Stop!

The four teams find taxis, get in and drive off.

(GUILE and AMY)

Amy: Okay! We're currently in first place and we're all heading towards Station Square!

Guile: (smirks) The other teams won't know what hit them when they see some clues missing from the boxes.

(HIGSBY and MARI)

Mari: Well, we've managed to find another decent standing, Higsby.

Higsby: That's for sure. From what I've heard, Station Square isn't that far away.

(SAMUS and REED)

Reed: (to their driver) Don't bother passing these cars. We're all working together here.

Driver: Yes, sir.

Samus: (to the camera) So, in our little alliance here, we have us, Guile and Amy, the Kanes, and Higsby and Mari. Hopefully we can all hold on for a while.

(BILLY and LILY)

Lily: (to the camera) Billy and I have had a bit of bad luck during the past little while. If Billy hadn't managed to complete that Boss Battle in the last leg as quick as he did, we'd probably be way behind by now.

Billy: Hey, but we've got teamwork. Lily and I have never argued over a stupid subject, and we're in no mood for starting one anytime soon.

Eventually, the four teams arrive at Station Square. Each of the teams are let out of the taxis.

Higsby: What're we looking for again?

Guile: (looks at his clue) The fast food restaurant. Well, let's start looking.

(PLANE 2 – LANDING EARLY)

The final four teams run off the plane, through the airport.

Tabby: Move it, Bea! We need to get to the exit!

Bea: (looks as she runs) Where IS the exit?

Luigi: Over here! Come on!

The teams race out of the airport and onto the streets to start hailing taxis.

Skid: Taxi-dude! Over here!

Daisy: (places her fingers into her mouth and whistles) TAXI!

Scarlet: Taxi! Taxi!

Bea: (waving) Taxi! Stop!

Taxis stop and pick the teams up. They take off, Luigi and Daisy in the lead.

(STATION SQUARE)

Amy: You see it, dad?

Guile: Sorry, sweetie. I don't see it.

Lily: (narrows her eyes to look at something in the distance) Hey! I think I see the race flag over there!

Samus: (looks) I think she's right!

Higsby: Come on! Let's go for it!

The four teams race over. When they get close enough they see that it is indeed the clue box. They all grab a clue at almost the exact same time.

(GUILE and AMY – First at Clue 1)

(SAMUS and REED – Second at Clue 1)

(HIGSBY and MARI – Third at Clue 1)

(BILLY and LILY – Fourth at Clue 1)

Guile: (rip) Make your way to Green Hill Zone.

Mr. Jowai: (voice-over) Teams must now travel by bus to the world-famous first level in any old Sonic game, the Green Hill Zone. Once there, they'll find the next clue.

Samus: (rip) Green Hill Zone.

Mari: (rip) Come on, Higsby!

Billy: (rip) Let's move, sis. We have to get to the bus stop.

As everyone starts to run off, Lily stops them.

Lily: Uh…Does anyone know where the bus stop actually is?

The others: …………………

Higsby: Let's start asking people.

(TABBY and BEA)

Tabby: Drat! Luigi and Daisy aren't letting us pass them! They spotted us!

Bea: Well, it looks like there doesn't seem to be much we can do, so let's just wait until we get to Station Square.

(STATION SQUARE)

Guile: Hey, buddy! Do you know where the bus stop is?

Chao: Chao-chao! Chao!

Guile: Oo

Amy: Dad, you should know better by now not to ask questions to species you don't know about.

Guile: Right. My bad.

Billy: Hey. Do you know where we can find the bus stop?

Knuckles the Echidna: Yeah. Just down the road, hang a left at the intersection and go through about two streets.

Billy: Thanks! (turns to the others) I got directions! Follow me!

Everyone follows Billy down the road and, eventually, show up at the bus stop.

Higsby: There's the bus! It looks like it's getting ready to leave!

Amy: Come on! We have to catch it!

Luckily, thanks to the teams shouting, the bus driver waits until they're all on the bus before he starts driving away.

Samus: (high-fives Reed) We made it!

Meanwhile, the next taxi pulls up as Luigi and Daisy get out.

Daisy: Okay. We're looking for the fast food place.

Luigi: I think I know where that is. Come on.

As Luigi and Daisy run off, Tabby and Bea's taxi pulls up. However, once the girls get out, Luigi and Daisy have already run off.

Tabby: Huh? (looks around) Where'd they go?

Bea: Let's start looking, Tabby.

(BUS 1)

Higsby: Okay, so it's decided that we stick together and try to get the others out?

Reed: Yeah. So who do we try to knock out of the race first?

Billy: The girls. Tabby's letting the race get to her mind so much now that she's really starting to become a pain.

Lily: (nods) Yeah. Bea I don't mind. It's just Tabby that really needs to be eliminated.

Guile: How so?

Billy: We had a flat tire on our way to the airport and Tabby drove right past us. We were lucky that Higsby and Mari here showed up when they did.

(STATION SQUARE)

Luigi and Daisy manage to lose tabby and Bea and quickly find the fast food restaurant and the clue box.

(LUIGI and DAISY – Fifth at Clue 1)

Daisy: (rip) Green Hill Zone.

Luigi: (reads on) We need to take a bus. Come on, Daisy!

Meanwhile, the last two taxis have shown up, letting the teams out.

Plum: So, we need to find this 'fast food restaurant'.

Skid: Let's move, dudes!

Tabby and Bea, however, have managed to find the clue box outside of the restaurant.

(TABBY and BEA – Sixth at Clue 1)

Bea: (rip) Okay. Let's go, Tabby! We aren't that far behind!

(LUIGI and DAISY)

The plumber and princess arrive at the bus stop, only to find the bus gone.

Daisy: Oh, no! We're too late!

Luigi: (looks at the sign) The next bus arrives in about five minutes. Hopefully, the other teams don't show up by then.

(BUS 1 – Arriving)

The first bus shows up at Green Hill Zone, letting the four teams off. They quickly spot the clue box sitting by a trio of airborne pathways. They all rush over and grab the clues.

(HIGSBY and MARI – First at Boss Battle)

(BILLY and LILY – Second at Boss Battle)

(GUILE and AMY – Third at Boss Battle)

(SAMUS and REED – Fourth at Boss Battle)

Higsby: (rip) Another Boss Battle.

Before the race continues, we see Mr. Jowai walking along Green Hill Zone.

Mr. Jowai: A Boss Battle is a task that only one person per team can perform, and the team cannot move on until the task is complete. In this Boss Battle, that team member must choose one of these three turbo tracks and race along it until they reach his or her partner at the end, where they'll receive the next clue. Because of the twists, turns and loops, this is DEFINITELY not for those with weak stomachs. And teams won't know which track will get them to the end quicker, but in honesty, the one on the right is the fastest one.

Higsby: I guess I'll do it.

Lily: You're probably still recovering from that Fire Flower you ate, Billy. I'll do this one.

Amy: Here, dad. I'll do it.

Reed: You want to do it, Samus?

Samus: (shrugs) Sure. Why not?

Higsby approaches the middle track, Lily the left, Amy the right and Samus behind Lily. Their respective partners are taken to the finish to wait for them.

Eggman: (the track operator) Please sit down on the track.

Higsby, Lily and Amy nervously sit down.

Eggman: (evil grin) Enjoy the ride! (pulls a lever)

Suddenly, Higsby, Lily and Amy are sent rocketing down the track, screaming. Samus nervously approaches the track and sits down, taking off as well.

Reed: (watching from the finish; laughing) That looks so awesome!

(STATION SQUARE)

Luckily for Luigi and Daisy, Tabby and Bea don't make it to the bus stop in time. The plumber and princess get on the bus as it takes off.

Meanwhile, the final two teams have found the clue box and grab the clues.

(PLUM and SCARLET – Seventh at Clue 1)

(RATCHET and SKID – Last at Clue 1)

Ratchet: Huh? (pulls out the clue) This is the last clue!

Skid: (shakes his head) Well dude, looks like the Kanes managed to pull it off again.

Ratchet: Let's move, then. We need to catch that bus before it leaves.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Mari: Who do you guys think will show up first?

Billy: I've been looking at the different tracks and finding out the distances of them. Now, if I'm right, the fastest one is-

Suddenly, Amy appears at the end of her track and shoots forward, knocking Guile to the ground.

Billy: …That one.

Amy gets up, pulls her father to her feet and grabs the clue from the clue box.

(GUILE and AMY – First at Clue 2)

Amy: (rip) The pedestal of the Master Emerald.

Mr. Jowai: (voice-over) Teams must now work their way to Angel Island, to the pedestal of the Master Emerald. Once they go across the rickety old bridge to reach the emerald, they'll find the next clue.

Guile: Let's find a taxi, Amy.

Amy: Okay.

Suddenly, Higsby shoots out of the exit for his track and lands on his behind. Getting up, Higsby goes over to Mari, reaches inside the clue box and pulls out a clue.

(HIGSBY and MARI – Second at Clue 2)

Higsby: (rip) Make your way to the Master Emerald pedestal.

Mari: Come, on, Higsby. Let's go.

(STATION SQUARE)

Tabby and Bea, Plum and Scarlet, and Ratchet and Skid are standing at the bus stop, waiting for the bus to arrive. Once it does, the three teams get on. Once the rest of the passengers get on, the driver starts the bus and drives off to Green Hill Zone.

Ratchet: (sitting down) Well, this doesn't look too good for us.

Plum: I completely agree, chap. From the looks of things, one of us will be eliminated.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Luigi and Daisy show up at Green Hill Zone. After getting out of the bus, the two rush over to the clue box and take out the clue.

(LUIGI and DAISY – Fifth at Boss Battle)

Daisy: (rip) "Who's ready for the ride of their lives?"

Luigi: I guess I am.

Daisy: Okay. (looks at the different tracks as she starts walking to the end) Uh…Have fun.

Luigi goes up to the tracks, chooses the left track, gets on and takes off with lightning speed.

On the other side, Lily appears at the end of her track and stands to her feet. She and Billy run over to the clue box and grab an envelope.

(BILLY and LILY – Third at Clue 2)

Lily: (rip) Come on, Billy. If we can keep this up, we're still in.

Billy: Lead the way, sis.

Shortly after the Kanes run off, Samus shoots off the track he was on. As Samus gets to his feet, Reed grabs the clue and rushes over to him.

(SAMUS and REED – Fourth at Clue 2)

Reed: (rip) You alright to run, Samus?

Samus: Yeah. Let's move.

As the two friends run off, Daisy shows up at the end of the tracks and waits for Luigi.

(BUS 2)

Tabby: It's a good thing this bus is running a little ahead of time, or we'd be in real trouble.

Scarlet: Yes. According to the driver, we should arrive at Green Hill Zone soon.

Skid: That's always a plus, man. We could still be in this.

(GUILE and AMY)

Guile: This is good for a change. We're actually leading the pack.

Amy: (looks back) I think I see another taxi coming, but I don't know if it's one of ours.

Guile: (looks back) I know. It's too far back to tell.

Amy: (to the driver) Could you possibly speed up, please?

(BOSS BATTLE)

As Daisy waits for Luigi, she sees the final bus pull up at the beginning of the course. Suddenly, Luigi appears at the end of the track and falls flat on his face. Luigi gets up as Daisy rushes over with the clue.

(LUIGI and DAISY – Fifth at Clue 2)

Daisy: Let's go, Luigi.

Luigi: Just a second. (looks in the direction of the other teams and shouts) Don't choose the one on the left, guys!

Plum: Not the one on the left? Thanks, chap! (pulls out the clue)

(PLUM and SCARLET – Sixth at Boss Battle)

(RATCHET and SKID – Seventh at Boss Battle)

(TABBY and BEA – Last at Boss Battle)

Plum: I'll do this, Josephine.

Ratchet: Let me handle this, Skid. You wait for me at the end.

Tabby: You wanna do it, Bea?

Bea: (looks at the tracks) Uh…No, thank you.

Tabby: (shrugs) Okay. I'll do it.

Plum: (goes towards the middle track) Remember, chaps. Luigi said not to go to the one on the left.

Ratchet: Got it. (goes to the one on the right)

As Tabby lines up behind Plum on at the middle track, their respective partners go to the finish. Suddenly, Eggman pulls a lever, sending Plum and Ratchet on their way. Once they go, Tabby is also sent flying along the track.

(GUILE and AMY)

The taxi pulls up to the side of a cliff with a huge hole in it as Guile and Amy get out.

Guile: (looks around; turns to the driver) Where's Angel Island?

Driver: Up. You need to go into the cave and travel through a wind tunnel to get there.

Guile: (gulp) Okay. (pays the driver) Thanks.

Amy: (grabs her father's arm) Come on, dad! Let's go!

Guile: Okay, sweetie.

The father and daughter run into the cave and find a wind tunnel blowing upwards.

Guile: Uh…You want to go ahead of me, honey?

Amy: No thanks, dad. (pushes her father into the wind tunnel, making him shoot skywards)

Guile: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Amy: I'm coming, dad! (jumps into the wind tunnel and shoots upwards)

Outside of the tunnel, Higsby and Mari show up in their taxi and start looking around.

Mari: Where could Angel Island be?

Higsby: (looks up; eyes widen; nudges Mari)

Mari: What is it? (looks up and sees the island floating in the air) …Oh.

Higsby: How the hey are we supposed to get up there?

Mari: Maybe we should try that cave.

Higsby: It's worth a shot. Let's check it out.

The duo enter the cave and quickly find the wind tunnel. They look up the tunnel and see an opening high in the air.

Mari: Well, I think this is where we go.

Higsby: Yeah. (looks at Mari) You ready, Mari?

Mari: (nods) Of course.

Higsby and Mari jump into the wind tunnel together and soar upwards.

(BOSS BATTLE)

All three remaining team members are surprised when Ratchet ends up beating Plum to the end of the track. After Skid helps him to his feet, Ratchet rushes over to the clue box and pulls out an envelope.

(RATCHET and SKID – Sixth at Clue 2)

Ratchet: (rip) Angel Island.

Skid: Let's grab a taxi, little dude. If we hurry, we should still be in the race.

(ON THE TRACK)

Tabby: (flying through the loops on track at high speeds) I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA THROW UP! AND THEN I'M GONNA DIE!

Bea: (hears her from the finish) Man. I'm SO glad I didn't chose to do this. My stomach would NOT be able to handle it.

Suddenly, Plum shoots out of the exit and lands on his stomach.

Scarlet: Peter! Are you alright?

Plum: (tries to stand, but is too woozy and falls back down again) Just let…The world stop spinning…And I should be fine.

Scarlet: I'll grab the clue. (runs over to the clue box, grabs the clue and goes back over to Plum)

(PLUM and SCARLET – Seventh at Clue 2)

Scarlet: (rip) Angel Island. Come on, Peter! (pulls Plum to his feet)

Plum: (still dizzy) Coming, Josephine. But which one of you do I follow?

Not long after Plum and Scarlet leave, Tabby show up at the finish, looking dizzy enough to pass out. Bea quickly grabs the clue and rushes over to her.

(TABBY and BEA – Last at Clue 2)

Bea: (rip) Angel Island. (helps Tabby to her feet) You okay to walk, Tabby?

Tabby: (shakes her head to get rid of the dizzy feeling) I think so.

(ANGEL ISLAND)

It's peaceful on Angel Island. The birds are chirping, the sun is shining and the Master Emerald is safely in place, keeping the island floating.

Suddenly, Guile shoots out of the wind tunnel, screaming, and lands on his face. Amy shoots out after him and lands on her feet.

Amy: (runs over to her father and helps him up) Dad, we need to go to the Master Emerald over there. (points to a small, floating island connected to the main island by a rickety old wooden bridge)

Guile: (gulps) Well, if it's the only way, let's go.

(CLIFFSIDE)

Billy and Lily show up next. They get out of their taxi, pay the driver and look around.

Lily: Where do we need to go?

Billy: I'll ask someone. (spots a tourist and goes over) Excuse me? Do you know where Angel Island is?

Tourist: Yes. (points to the cave) In that cave, there's a wind tunnel that will take you there.

Billy: (raises an eyebrow) Wind tunnel? (shakes his head to clear his mind) Thanks. (goes back over to Lily) We need to go into that cave over there.

Lily: Well, let's check it out. (looks back) I think I can see Samus and Reed coming.

Lily turns out to be right. As the siblings enter the cave, Samus and Reed pull up in time to watch them go in.

Samus: (gets out of the taxi) That was the Kanes.

Reed: (pays the driver) Let's follow them. They're obviously going to Angel Island.

Billy and Lily reach the wind tunnel inside the cave and freeze. They look upwards.

Lily: We have to go up THERE!

Billy: (grabs Lily's hand) It looks like the only way, Lily. Come on.

As Billy and Lily jump into the wind tunnel and sail upwards, Samus and Reed run into the cave.

Reed: Look! A wind tunnel!

Samus: Looks like we're going up!

The two friends charge towards the wind tunnel and dive in, soaring up towards the island.

(ANGEL ISLAND)

Higsby and Mari shoot out of the wind tunnel and land on the grassy field of the island. They look around for Guile and Amy.

Higsby: Where'd those two go? We're not THAT far behind them.

Mari: Look! Over there! (points)

Higsby looks and sees Guile and Amy crossing the old bridge, going towards the Master Emerald pedestal.

Guile: Be careful, honey. This bridge isn't very sturdy.

Amy: Don't worry about me, dad. We're almost there.

Guile and Amy manage to get across the bridge and onto the island. They look around for the clue box.

Guile: It should be here somewhere.

Amy: Wait! There it is!

The father and daughter team rush behind the pedestal and see the clue box. Guile takes the first envelope out.

(GUILE and AMY – First at Split Track)

Guile: (rip) It's another Split Track.

Before the race goes on, we see Mr. Jowai walking along beside the pedestal of the Master Emerald.

Mr. Jowai: A Split Track gives teams a choice between one of two tasks, each with their own pros and cons. Teams need to get off Angel Island to get their next clue, so they need to chose from 'Elevator Ride' or 'Very Big Slide'. In Elevator Ride, teams must ride a manual elevator from the island until they touch the ground three hundred feet below. While this task isn't scary in the least, getting the elevator to go down that far could take a while. In Very Big Slide, teams must go down a tunnel slide, one at a time, until they reach the bottom. While this is the scarier of the two challenges, this task will get done a lot quicker.

Amy: I think we should do the slide. We're in the lead and we want it to stay that way.

Guile: I don't know about this, Amy.

Amy pulls her father over to a line of eight tunnel slides, watched over by Cream the Rabbit.

Amy: Which slide is the shortest?

Cream: They're all the same length, actually.

Amy: (nods) Okay. We'll choose this one.

Guile: Are you sure about-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Amy: (has just pushed her father down the slide head-first) When can I go down?

Cream: As soon as I receive word that your dad reaches the bottom.

Meanwhile, Billy and Lily appear out of the wind tunnel and land on their feet.

Lily: (looks around) Wow! This is amazing!

Billy: Yeah! Check out the view!

Lily: Hey, look! Higsby and Mari are crossing that bridge over there!

Billy: Come on!

As Billy and Lily run off, Samus and Reed appear coming out of the wind tunnel. They land on the ground and run after the Kanes.

(CLIFFSIDE)

This time, Luigi and Daisy show up. After grabbing their backpacks and paying the driver, they look up to see Angel Island floating high above the ground.

Daisy: How do we get up there again?

Luigi: There should be a cave with a wind tunnel around here somewhere.

Daisy: Let's try that one first.

The plumber and princess run into the cave together and, sure enough, come across the wind tunnel. They look up and see sky at the end of the long tunnel.

Luigi: I think that's Angel Island up there.

Daisy: There's only one way to find out. Let's go up!

(SPLIT TRACK)

Higsby and Mari manage to cross the bridge and rush over to the clue box. We see Billy and Lily crossing the bridge with Samus and Reed coming up behind them.

(HIGSBY and MARI – Second at Split Track)

Higsby: (rip) Split Track.

Mari: (reading the clue) I think we should slide.

Higsby: (nods) You may be right, Mari.

Higsby and Mari go over to the line of slides and spot Amy standing at the top, still waiting to go down her slide.

Mari: What're you waiting here for?

Amy: I can't go down until dad reaches the bottom.

Higsby: Here, Mari. I'll go first.

The man with the bifocals goes over to another slide and goes down, leaving Mari to wait with Amy.

(GUILE)

Guile: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(SPLIT TRACK)

(BILLY and LILY – Third at Split Track)

Lily: (rip) Split Track.

Billy: You think we should slide, Lily?

Lily: That may be the fastest challenge.

Billy and Lily go over to the slides and see Amy and Mari still waiting. Lily decides to go first, choosing a slide and going down.

Billy: What's keeping you guys from going down?

Mari: We're still waiting for our partners to reach the bottom of their slides.

(GUILE)

Guile: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Suddenly, Guile rockets out of the bottom of the slide and lands on his stomach. The second judge, Vector the Crocodile, sees him and grabs a walkie-talkie.

Vector: Cream, the man with the tall hair just showed up.

(SPLIT TRACK)

Cream: (hears Vector on her walkie-talkie) Miss Amy, your father has reached the bottom. You can go down now.

Amy: (nods) Thank you. (grabs the slide, leaps into the air and swings down the slide, starting her trek to the bottom)

Meanwhile, Samus and Reed have finished crossing the bridge. The two friends go over to the clue box and take out an envelope.

(SAMUS and REED – Fourth at Split Track)

Reed: (rip) Uh-oh. It's another Split Track.

Samus: Well, I think we should slide. If we take the elevator, we may lose our standing.

Reed: Quite right, Samus. Let's go.

Samus and Reed go over to the slides and pick one that hasn't been taken.

Samus: Which of us goes down first?

Reed: I will. (Samus steps aside and lets Reed go down the slide)

Meanwhile, Luigi and Daisy appear out of the wind tunnel. The duo start making their way over to the bridge.

(CLIFFSIDE)

Plum and Scarlet manage to beat Ratchet and Skid to the cliff. They get out of their taxi, pay the driver and look around.

Scarlet: Well, Peter. Where to now?

Plum: (points up) I believe that's Angel Island up there. And from what I've heard about this place, there should be a cave in the cliff with a wind tunnel that goes to the island.

Scarlet: A wind tunnel? How odd…Well, we may as well try it out.

As Plum and Scarlet run to the cave, the last two taxis show up. As the two teams grab their backpacks, they spot Angel Island floating high above the ground.

Skid: Whoooooooooaaaaaaaa…How're we gonna gt up there, dudes?

Tabby: Come on. Bea and I saw Plum and Scarlet go into the cave over there.

Ratchet: Well, let's go check it out.

The two teams go into the cave just in time to see Plum and Scarlet go up the wind tunnel.

Bea: There they go! After them!

(SPLIT TRACK)

Cream: Ms. Mari? Vector tells me that Higsby is at the bottom now.

Mari: Thank you. (approaches the slide she's standing in front of and goes down)

As Mari goes down the slide, Luigi and Daisy end up crossing the bridge. They spot the clue box, run over and grab the clue.

(LUIGI and DAISY – Fifth at Split Track)

Luigi: (rip) Another Split Track.

Daisy: The others should be arriving soon. We'd better slide.

Luigi: Just what I was thinking. Let's do it.

Daisy: I'll go first. (goes over to the slide and goes down it)

(GROUND)

As Guile and Higsby wait for their partners, they see Lily appear at the bottom of her slide. As she gets out, Vector makes a radio-call to Cream to tell her to send Billy down.

Not long after Lily appears, Amy comes out of the slide as well.

Amy: (laughing) Man! That was a blast!

Vector: Here's your clue, miss. (hands Amy an envelope)

Amy: Thank you. (goes over to Guile and opens the envelope) Hey! The Pitstop!

Mr. Jowai: (voice-over) Teams must now take one of eight marked cars and go to the Mystic Ruins, to the workshop of Miles 'Tails' Prower, two-tailed fox sidekick of Sonic the Hedgehog. This workshop, responsible for holding all of the boy genius' plans and creations, is the Pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here will be eliminated.

Guile: Let's go, Amy. We're still ahead, so let's try to keep it that way.

Amy: Right.

(SPLIT TRACK)

Plum and Scarlet reach the clue box first. As they pull out an envelope, the last two teams are seen starting to cross the bridge.

(PLUM and SCARLET – Sixth at Split Track)

Scarlet: (rip) It's another Split Track, Peter.

Plum: Let's slide. We need to catch up.

Scarlet: You're right, Peter. Let's go.

The two go over to the slides, where a few racers are waiting.

Plum: I'll go first, Josephine. (goes over to a slide and goes down)

(GROUND)

Reed shoots out of the bottom of the slide, and almost right after, Mari comes from a different one.

Vector: (into the walkie-talkie) Cream, the man with the strange hair showed up. (goes over to Mari and hands her an envelope) Here's your clue.

Mari: (nods) Thanks. (goes over to Higsby and rips open the envelope)

Higsby: The Pitstop!

Mari: Eight marked cars. Come on, Higsby. Let's find one.

Higsby: I'm right behind you, Mari.

(SPLIT TRACK)

(RATCHET and SKID – Seventh at Split Track)

(TABBY and BEA – Last at Split Track)

Ratchet: (rip) Split Track.

Tabby: (rip) Should we slide, Bea?

Bea: We may as well.

Skid: I think we should as well, buddy.

Ratchet: Right. Come on.

As the last two teams go over to the slides, Cream instructs Luigi to go down the slide to meet up with Daisy. Luigi, Skid and Tabby vanish down three different slides at almost the same time.

(GUILE and AMY)

Amy: (running) There's the cars, dad!

Guile: Get in the back, sweetie. I'll load the backpacks into the trunk.

After the backpacks are in the car, Guile gets behind the wheel and starts the car, just as Higsby and Mari show up in the parking lot.

Mari: Let's take that one over there!

(SPLIT TRACK)

Cream: Miss Scarlet? The professor is at the bottom of the slide now.

Scarlet: (pinches Cream's cheek) Thanks, darling. (goes down the slide to meet up with Plum)

Soon, Cream turns to Ratchet and Bea, the last two racers.

Cream: You're partners are both at the ground.

Ratchet: Thanks.

Bea: Yeah. Thanks.

Ratchet and Bea go down their respective slide, hoping to get to the bottom before the other.

(GROUND)

Billy arrives at the bottom of the slide. After receiving the clue from Vector, he goes over to Lily.

Billy: (rip) Make your way to the next Pitstop!

Lily: Let's move, Billy!

As the Kanes rush off, Samus appears at the bottom of his slide as well. Like with Billy, Vector hands him the clue. The dark-skinned man rushes over to Reed.

Samus: (rip) Tails' Workshop.

Reed: The next Pitstop! Let's go, Samus! Maybe we can beat some of the others there!

(GUILE and AMY)

Guile: Okay, Amy! Where now?

Amy: Keep going straight. After about five minutes, we'll need to turn left.

(BILLY and LILY)

Billy: There're the cars! (runs out into the parking lot with Lily)

Lily: Let's hope this one is actually in working order.

As Billy and Lily drive off, Samus and Reed come into the parking lot as well.

Samus: Which one do we take?

Reed: Let's do this one over here.

(SPLIT TRACK)

The remaining partners wait patiently for their team-mates to arrive at the bottom of the slide. Luigi finally appears due to his slide being a little longer than others. After receiving the clue, he goes over to Daisy.

Luigi: (rip) The Pitstop!

Daisy: This is great! We'll still be in!

(PITSTOP)

Mr. Jowai stands at Tails' Workshop, standing in front of the race mat. Beside him is, obviously, Tails. Like with Toad before, Mr. Jowai bends over and points to Tails in the direction the teams will be coming from. Suddenly, the two hear a car pull up. The two of them stand silently, waiting patiently for the first team to arrive. We hear people running up the stone steps leading to the workshop.

We see Guile and Amy rise into view, running up the stares, each of them looking satisfied. The father and daughter reach the mat and step on, waiting for Mr. Jowai's verdict.

Tails: Welcome to the Mystic Ruins!

Guile: (smirks) Thanks.

Mr. Jowai: (smiles) Guile and Amy…You are team number one!

(GUILE and AMY – First Place)

Guile: YES! Finally!

Amy: We did it! We actually came in first! (leaps onto her father to hug him, again knocking him to the ground)

(NEARBY)

Higsby: I believe Tails' Workshop is just up those stairs! (pulls aside and gets out of the car)

Mari: (gets out as well) Let's go, then!

After grabbing their backpacks, Higsby and Mari race up the stone stairs to reach the Pitstop.

Higsby: There it is!

The duo run over to the Pitstop and leap onto the mat, looking at Mr. Jowai with pleased looks.

Mr. Jowai: Higsby and Mari…You're team number two!

(HIGSBY and MARI – Second Place)

Higsby: (shoots his fist into the air) YEAH! We're still in!

Mari: This is great! We've got a great standing for the next leg!

(SPLIT TRACK)

Plum shows up at the bottom of the slide, much to Scarlet's relief of not being in last. After receiving the clue from Vector, Plum rushes over to his partner.

Plum: (rip) (gasp) I say! The Pitstop!

Scarlet: Let's move, Peter!

(PITSTOP)

Pulling some quick moves on the road, Samus and Reed manage to beat the Kanes to the Pitstop.

The two friends get out of their car, grab their backpacks and race up the stairs, to the Pitstop. Once they reach the top of the steps, Samus and Reed jump onto the mat.

Samus: (breathing heavily) How'd we do, Mr. Jowai?

Mr. Jowai: I'll tell you. (smirks) Samus and Reed…You are team number three!

(SAMUS and REED – Third Place)

Reed: I don't believe it! We actually beat the Kanes to the Pitstop!

Samus: (high-fives Reed) Things are definitely looking up, Reed!

(NEARBY)

Lily: Come on, Billy! Just up these steps!

Billy: I know, sis! I'm coming!

The confident siblings reach the top and step onto the mat, waiting for the show's host to announce the verdict.

Mr. Jowai: Billy and Lily…You're team number four!

(BILLY and LILY – Fourth Place)

Billy: (whew) We made it.

Lily: Samus and Reed must've managed to beat us here.

Billy: (shrugs) Ah, we're still in. That's all that matters.

(SPLIT TRACK)

Skid and Tabby, the last two racers left, wait for their partners to show up. They realize that one of them will probably be eliminated by now, so the main thing on their minds is how to keep ahead of the other team.

Skid: Well dudette, it looks like this is it.

Tabby: Yeah. One of our teams is probably going to end up getting eliminated.

Skid: (holds out his hand) Well, let me just say that you and your friend have run a great race so far.

Tabby: (shakes Skid's hand and smiles) Thanks. You too.

Suddenly, Ratchet and Bea show up at the bottom of their slides at almost the same time. They each receive a clue as they go back over to their partners.

Ratchet: (rip) The Pitstop!

Bea: (rip) The last team to check in will be eliminated. Let's go!

(PITSTOP)

The familiar team of Luigi and Daisy run up the stone stairs leading to Tails' Workshop, each of them with high spirits. The plumber and princess duo arrive at the mat and leap on.

Mr. Jowai: Luigi and Daisy…Team number five!

(LUIGI and DAISY – Fifth Place)

Luigi: (to Daisy) Well, that's not so bad.

Daisy: No, it isn't. (smiles) This race is an amazing experience so far.

(PLUM and SCARLET)

Plum: (driving) Say, Josephine? Do you happen to have a map with you?

Scarlet: (searching) It doesn't look like it, Peter.

Plum: That's quite alright. I'll just pull into this gas station and ask for directions.

(TABBY and BEA)

Tabby: (in the back) Turn left, Bea. This is a shortcut.

Bea: (nods) Okay.

As Tabby and Bea turn down a road, Ratchet and Skid follow them.

(PLUM and SCARLET)

Plum: (returns to the car) It's quite alright, Josephine. The nice man in there gave me directions.

Scarlet: That's good, Peter. Now, let's get going!

Plum: Right. (gets in and continues driving)

(SOON, AT THE PITSTOP)

Mr. Jowai and Tails hear another car pull up. Looking at the stairway, they see a very distinctive duo running towards the mat.

Ratchet and Skid leap onto the mat and wait for the verdict.

Mr. Jowai: Ratchet and Skid…You're team number six!

(RATCHET and SKID – Sixth Place)

Ratchet: What! We actually beat Plum and Scarlet!

Skid: That's great, dude! (shoots his arms into the air) WOOOOOO!

Mr. Jowai and Tails wait for the final team to arrive. They suddenly hear a car pull up, and the sounds of footsteps on the stairway.

Tabby and Bea come into view, running up the stairway. The two animals step onto the mat and look at Mr. Jowai with doubtful looks.

Mr. Jowai: (sad expression) Tabby and Bea…(chuckles) You're team number seven!

(TABBY and BEA – Seventh Place)

Bea: I don't believe it! We're still in!

Tabby: Man. We must have the best luck in the world!

As the two friends hug, Mr. Jowai sighs.

Mr. Jowai: Of course, that leaves…

Sad music plays as Plum and Scarlet run up the stone stairway leading to the Workshop. They step onto the mat and look at Mr. Jowai.

Mr. Jowai: Plum and Scarlet…(sigh) You're the last team to arrive.

Scarlet: (sighs)

Mr. Jowai: I'm sorry to say that you've both been eliminated from the race.

Plum: Well… (smiles) Thank you for having us, chap.

(PLUM and SCARLET – ELIMINATED)

We see Plum and Scarlet talking to the camera later that night.

Plum: This race has been fun while it lasted. While it is a disappointment that we didn't win, I had a lot of fun during these past four legs. I wish that everyone else in the race has good luck in the future from now on.

Scarlet: Peter is right. While I am extremely let down that we didn't win the million dollars at the end, this race has been a wonderful experience for me. I must thank Peter for bringing me into this. I was thinking that I wouldn't have any fun at first, but I guess I've been proved wrong. Like Peter, I wish everyone else luck winning this race.

Current standings:

1 – Guile and Amy

2 – Higsby and Mari

3 – Samus and Reed

4 – Billy and Lily

5 – Luigi and Daisy

6 – Ratchet and Skid

7 – Tabby and Bea

8 – Plum and Scarlet (ELIMINATED)

9 – Nina and Steve (ELIMINATED)

10 – Jon and Jody (ELIMINATED)

11 – Crono and Marle (ELIMINATED)


	6. Leg Five

Leg Five

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Before the race starts, we see Mr. Jowai walking along in front of a workshop on a cliff.

Mr. Jowai: The world of Sonic the Hedgehog. The levels in this world have some of the biggest and most extreme twists and turns known to man. Within the Mystic Ruins, a cliffside forest with ancient ruins scattered around, is the workshop of Tail Prower, two-tailed assistant to Sonic. This simple-looking workshop, where most of Tails' machines are built, was the fourth Pitstop in a race around the VG Universe.

We then see clips of all seven remaining teams arriving at the Pitstop, starting with Guile and Amy. We then see several of the racers sitting at a picnic table outside, eating and talking.

Mr. Jowai: After checking in, the remaining teams received a mandatory rest period. This allowed them to eat…

We see Ratchet laying in a tree, asleep on one of the branches.

Mr. Jowai: Sleep…

We now see Guile and Higsby having a friendly chat as they look out over the ocean.

Mr. Jowai: And mingle with the other teams. Guile and Amy, who were the first to arrive, will be the first to depart, twelve hours later.

(PITSTOP)

It's night (duh) at the Pitstop as Guile and Amy prepare to leave. As Guile holds the flashlight, Amy holds the envelope and looks at her watch. As soon as the appropriate time shows up, Amy tears open the envelope as her father turns the flashlight on.

(GUILE and AMY – First to depart)

Amy: (rip) Fly to the world of Fatal Fury.

Mr. Jowai: (voice-over) Teams must now take one of seven marked cars to the airport and charter a flight to the world of Fatal Fury, home of SNK characters like Terry Bogard and Geese Howard. Once there, teams must travel by taxi to Southtown and search for the only Police Station in the city. Once there, the teams will find the next clue.

Guile: Looks like we're going to Southtown, Amy. Come on, let's go.

The father and daughter walk down the steps leading away from Tails' Workshop and quickly spot the seven marked cars at the bottom, in a perfect line. As Amy gets into the back to grab the map, Guile loads the backpacks into the trunk, gets behind the wheel and drives off.

(HIGSBY and MARI – Second to depart)

Higsby: (rip) The world of Fatal Fury.

Mari: We'd better move, Higsby. Billy and Lily will have the home advantage there.

Higsby: Like always, you're right, Mari. Let's go.

The two friends go down the stairs, pick a car, load their backpacks into it, get in and drive off after Guile and Amy.

(SAMUS and REED – Third to depart)

Reed: (rip) Make your way to Southtown.

Samus: That's the Fatal Fury node, isn't it? Looks like we'll have to try hard if we're going to beat the Kanes this time.

Reed: We'd better get a move on, then.

The Tinto soldiers run down the stairs, get into one of the cars and drive off.

(GUILE and AMY)

Guile: Where now, sweetie? I can see Station Square coming up.

Amy: From the looks of things, we'll need to hang a right at the first traffic light we came across inside the city.

Guile: Got it.

(PITSTOP)

(BILLY and LILY – Fourth to depart)

Billy: (rip) Hey! The Fatal Fury world!

Lily: We're heading home! We'll know where everything is!

Billy: Well, it looks like we're heading to the Police Station.

Lily: No problem. We know where that is. Let's go!

The siblings run down the stairs and go over to the line of cars. As Billy gets behind the wheel, the two drive off.

(LUIGI and DAISY – Fifth to depart)

Luigi: (rip) Southtown; Fatal Fury.

Daisy: Well, let's get going. If we hurry, we can catch up to the others.

Luigi: Right. Let's move.

The plumber and princess jog down the stone staircase and run over to a car that hasn't been picked yet. Luigi driving, the car pulls away, going after the Kanes.

(HIGSBY and MARI)

Higsby: This isn't the main road, Mari. You're sure that this will take us there quicker?

Mari: According to the map, this road is about five minutes shorter.

Higsby: Okay. If you say so.

Mari: (suddenly sees something up ahead) Huh? Higsby, what's that up ahead?

Higsby: (eyes widen) A traffic jam! (slams on the brakes)

Once they come to a complete stop, Higsby sticks his head out the window to see what's up. He sees a long line of traffic going around a corner, eventually leading up to a traffic light.

Higsby: This isn't good, Mari.

Mari: (sees another road to the left) We may as well go down that road and try to reach the airport by taking the long way.

Higsby: (nods) If we stay here, it'll take way too long.

Higsby turns the wheel and goes down a side road, taking the long way to the airport.

(PITSTOP)

(RATCHET and SKID – Sixth to depart)

Skid: (rip) Dude! Fatal Fury!

Ratchet: Billy and Lily will be tough to beat here. We'd better kick our performance up a couple notches.

Skid: Okay, little dude! I'll drive!

The tall and short duo run down the steps, get into one of the two remaining cars and drive off.

(TABBY and BEA – Last to depart)

Bea: (rip) Let's go, Tabby. We're in last place and we need to catch up.

Tabby: Right. You want to drive?

Bea: Sure.

The two friends run down the stairs and come upon the last marked car. With Bea behind the wheel, the two drive off.

(AIRPORT)

Guile and Amy, having beaten the traffic jam, arrive at the airport first. Guile pulls the backpacks from the trunk as he and Amy run through the doors. They quickly come upon a ticket agent.

Guile: We need two tickets to the world of Fatal Fury.

Ticket agent: Here you are. (hands the two some tickets) The flight leaves in an hour.

Amy: (looks at the camera) Now, unless some of the other teams really get screwed up with trying to get here, everyone's going to get here before this flight takes off. Hopefully, some of the others don't end up on our plane.

(HIGSBY and MARI)

Higsby: How much longer to the airport, Mari?

Mari: (reading the map) From the looks of things, about ten minutes.

Higsby: Okay. Let's just hope that we can bag a flight.

(AIRPORT)

Samus and Reed show up next. They spot Guile and Amy, alone.

Reed: Well, we managed to beat Higsby and Mari.

Samus: That's good. Now, let's go grab some tickets.

The two friends rush over to the counter to order tickets.

Samus: We'd like two tickets to the world of Fatal Fury.

Ticket agent: (gets the tickets and gives them to the two friends) The flight leaves in almost an hour.

Reed: Thank you.

As Samus and Reed leave the counter, Billy and Lily fly through the doors to the airport, spot the counter and rush over.

Lily: We need two tickets to the world of Fatal Fury, please.

Ticket agent: Can do. (hands the two some tickets) The flight leaves in an hour.

Billy: Thank you.

(TABBY and BEA)

Bea: How much longer, Tabby?

Tabby: Keep going straight. We should get there soon.

Bea: Boy, it's a good thing we saw the traffic jam coming and chose another road. If we had stayed on that road, we'd be in serious trouble.

Tabby: (shakes her head) You can say that again.

(AIRPORT)

Higsby and Mari still haven't shown up. In fact, the next team to arrive is Luigi and Daisy. The plumber and princess quickly move over to the counter.

Luigi: Do you have any tickets to the world of Fatal Fury left?

Ticket agent: There are still two empty seats available and the plane leaves in an hour. Is that alright?

Daisy: (nods) We'll take them!

As Luigi and Daisy leave the counter, Higsby and Mari finally show up. They quickly see the other teams sitting down.

Mari: (sigh) Well, everyone beat us here.

Higsby: Not exactly. We're still missing the girls, and Ratchet and Skid.

Mari: Well, let's get tickets. (goes over to the counter) You wouldn't happen to have any more tickets available for the world of Fatal Fury, would you?

Ticket agent: The fastest flight has just been sold out, but there IS another flight leaving the ground about ten minutes after the first one.

Higsby: (nods) We'll take it, thanks.

(RATCHET and SKID)

Ratchet: (getting out of the car) Here we are! Do you see anyone coming, Skid?

Skid: (looks down the road and sees another marked car pulling into the parking lot) Yeah, dude! Let's hurry!

Ratchet and Skid grab their backpacks and rush into the airport as the final car pulls into a parking space.

Inside, Ratchet and Skid arrive at the counter. However, the counter is pretty tall.

Ticket agent: (just sees Skid and the cameraman) Uh…Where's your team-mate?

Ratchet: Down here.

Ticket agent: (looks over the counter and sees Ratchet peering up at him) Oh. So you are.

Skid: We need two totally cool tickets to the world of Fatal Fury, dude.

Ticket agent: (hands Skid the tickets) The flight leaves in an hour now. You're about ten minutes behind the first four teams.

Ratchet: (receives a ticket from Skid) Thanks.

As Ratchet and Skid go over to the others, Tabby and Bea, the last team, arrive. They rush over to the counter, but unfortunately, they're both as tall as Ratchet.

Tabby: We'd like two tickets to the world of Fatal Fury, please.

Ticket agent: (looks around, confused) Who said that?

Bea: A-hem.

Ticket agent: (looks over the counter again) Oh. There you are. (hands the two a pair of tickets) You're ten minutes behind the first four to arrive here.

Bea: That doesn't sound so bad.

Mr. Jowai: (voice-over) All seven teams are on route to the world of Fatal Fury on two separate flights. The first plane contains Guile and Amy, Samus and Reed, the Kanes, and Luigi and Daisy. The second plane holds Higsby and Mari, the girls, and Ratchet and Skid, and will arrive around ten minutes after the first one.

(PLANE 1 – LANDING)

Once the doors to the plane open, the first four teams fly out and start their race through the airport. They eventually come to the exit doors and rush outside to start hailing taxis.

Guile: Taxi!

The first taxi pulls up. Guile and Amy get in and drive off in it.

Reed: Taxi! Over here!

Luckily, the taxi stops. Samus and Reed load their backpacks into the trunk.

Samus: We need to get to the Police Station.

Taxi driver: Can do.

Lily: Taxi! (whistles) Taxi!

After the taxi stops, the siblings get in.

Billy: The Police Station! Pronto!

Luigi: Taxi!

A fourth taxi is luckily nearby, providing Luigi and Daisy, the last of the first four teams, a ride. Although they're a little bit behind the other three, it's only a matter of seconds before they catch up.

Daisy: (reading a map as their driver takes them along the road) Looks like we need to drive about two miles before we arrive in Southtown. Once we get there, it should only be a few minutes before we find the Police Station.

Luigi: The others will probably arrive by the time we arrive in Southtown, then.

(GUILE and AMY)

Guile: (to the camera, which is in the front seat) Okay. So we're running about third place at the moment within the first four teams. Billy and Lily are out in front, as most of us expected. They know this world like the backs of their hands and I'm betting that they'll be in the lead to the rest of the leg.

Amy: Hopefully, we'll be able to avoid getting lost and end up passing them at some point.

Eventually, the four taxis arrive at Southtown. They come upon a lot of intersections, but they all apparently know where they're going.

(SAMUS and REED)

Reed: I can't believe how lucky we got! With Billy and Lily at the front of the pack, they're practically LEADING us all to the next clue!

Samus: The other three teams will have a bit of trouble, I'd bet.

(PLANE 2 – LANDING EARLY)

The doors leading from the plane to the airport open, and we see people casually walking down the hallway to get into the airport and leave, acting as if nothing's going on.

Suddenly, Higsby flies out the door with Skid behind him, each of them making a break for the doors leading outside. Ratchet, Tabby and Bea run out next, trying to catch up without falling behind. Mari comes out last, not running as fast as the others, although we can tell that she's trying hard to keep up.

Outside, Skid barely manages to beat Higsby out the doors. Each of them run to the streets to hail taxis.

Higsby: Taxi! Over here!

Skid: Yo, taxi! Ultra-cool team in need of a lift!

Ratchet comes out in time to see a taxi pull up. Skid sees him and starts loading his backpack into the trunk.

Skid: Hey, Ratchet! I got a taxi!

After Tabby and Bea get out and start hailing taxis, Mari comes out and sees Higsby still trying to get a taxi to stop.

Mari: No luck so far?

Higsby: Not yet. I don't understand it. Ratchet and Skid managed to get a taxi pretty quick.

To confirm Higsby's statement, the first taxi drives past him, with Ratchet and Skid in it.

Mari: Well, let's keep trying.

Tabby: Taxi!

Bea: Stop!

Luckily for them, a taxi sees them and pulls over.

Tabby: Great! We got one!

The girls quickly load their backpacks into the trunk, get in a drive off, leaving Higsby and Mari just as a third taxi pulls up to let them in.

Higsby: Finally!

Mari: Let's move. We're in last place now.

(RATCHET and SKID)

Ratchet: (to the camera) Skid and I were lucky to make it out of the airport first. Now we're not in last place and we have a better chance of surviving the leg.

Skid: Yeah, dude! (holds his hand out to Ratchet, who low-fives it) Heck, if some of the others screwed up, we might even get further up the ladder!

(SOUTHTOWN)

Billy: (to the driver) There it is over there! Pull over, quick!

The driver obeys and pulls over to the side of the Police Station, where the clue box sits. However, the others see it as well and pull over just as quick. Billy and Lily get out of the taxi and rush over to the clue box, but Guile and Amy manage to beat them there.

(GUILE and AMY – First at Clue 1)

(BILLY and LILY – Second at Clue 1)

(LUIGI and DAISY – Third at Clue 1)

(SAMUS and REED – Fourth at Clue 1)

Guile: (rip) Go to the Sakazaki Dojo.

Mr. Jowai: (voice-over) Teams must now drive to the other side of the city, to the dojo owned and run by the Sakazaki family. Once there, they must race inside to find the next clue.

Billy: (rip) Sakazaki Dojo.

Lily: Let's go back to our taxi, Billy!

Daisy: (rip) Let's move, Luigi!

Reed: (rip) Come on, Samus. We're in fourth place.

Samus: (as they run back to their taxi) Hey, at least we aren't last.

However, just as they get back to their taxi, Billy and Lily have already driven off.

Reed: (watches as the Kanes' taxi goes around a corner) Well, there goes our only lead.

Samus: (gets in) Not exactly. We know which way they turned. That's the general idea on which way to go.

(TABBY and BEA)

Tabby: Hey, Bea? Are you sure this guy knows where he's going?

Bea: I sure hope so. We're not going in the same direction as the others.

Tabby: Maybe he's taking a shorter way.

(HIGSBY and MARI)

Mari: Hey, Higsby? Isn't that the girls that just went a different way?

Higsby: It looks like it. I hope they know where they're going.

(BILLY and LILY)

The siblings' taxi, unfortunately, came upon rush hour traffic, and now the two are forced to go slower until the intense traffic clears up.

Billy: Man! I can't believe we forgot about rush hour!

Lily: This could be bad. We can only hope that the others get caught in this as well.

(GUILE and AMY)

Guile and Amy's taxi is just a few cars behind Billy and Lily's, also caught in traffic.

Amy: Well, we're in rush hour traffic. We could be in serious trouble unless this clears up soon.

Guile: Right you are, dear. I sure hope we're still at the front of the pack by the time we get out of this.

(TABBY and BEA)

Driver: Here we are.

Tabby: Hey! This isn't the Police Station! What're we doing at the Illusion!

Driver: Oh, right. You wanted the Police Station. My bad.

Bea: I don't believe this! He's taken us almost ten minutes in the wrong direction!

Tabby: (sighs) We're out of this for sure.

(POLICE STATION)

Ratchet and Skid pull up to the Police Station and get out. They quickly go over to the clue box and pull out a clue.

(RATCHET and SKID – Fifth at Clue 1)

Ratchet: (rip) Make your way to the Sakazaki Dojo.

Skid: Shouldn't be too hard, little dude. Our driver's been doing good so far.

Ratchet: Right. Let's go.

Two tall and short duo ran back to their taxi and climb in.

Skid: Sakazaki Dojo, dude!

As Ratchet and Skid drive off, the next taxi pulls up. Higsby and Mari get out and rush over to the clue. Higsby reaches into the box and pulls out an envelope.

(HIGSBY and MARI – Sixth at Clue 1)

Higsby: (rip) Hmm…The Sakazaki Dojo.

Mari: It says that it's on the other side of the city.

Higsby: (pulls out a map and looks at it) We saw Ratchet and Skid drive off down the main road…What time is it, Mari?

Mari: (looks at her watch) It's almost five-thirty.

Higsby: It's rush hour. Anyone going along the main road will probably get nailed with slow traffic.

Mari: Hey! That's right! So if we take one of the back roads…

Higsby: (nods) We'll bypass all of the traffic and arrive at the dojo quicker.

Mari: Great! Let's get in the taxi and tell the driver where to go!

(RATCHET and SKID)

Skid: (sees the slow traffic) WHOA! What the heck is this, dude!

Driver: Rush hour traffic. It'll take us a bit to get out.

Ratchet: (looks back and sees that no one's coming) Skid, I say we turn around and go along the back roads.

Skid: (nods) I'm with you, dude. Hey, driver-dude! Could you turn us around and go a different way?

Driver: Sure. Hang on.

(BILLY and LILY)

Lily: Okay. The traffic is starting to speed up again. Looks like we'll be out of this soon.

Billy: That's good. I hope we haven't lost our lead by now.

(HIGSBY and MARI)

The taxi containing Higsby and Mari is driving along the back roads at normal speed, going past all of the rush hour traffic.

Higsby: (looks to the left and sees the long ling of traffic) Boy. I'm glad we didn't take the main route. It would take us to the end of Thursday to get through all of that.

Mari: You're right on that one, Higsby. We'll be at the next clue faster than anyone now!

(RATCHET and SKID)

Ratchet and Skid are travelling the same road as Higsby and Mari, although five minutes behind them.

Skid: Hey, Ratchet! There's another taxi way up ahead!

Ratchet: It's gotta be Higsby and Mari. The girls took a different way altogether.

(POLICE STATION)

Tabby and Bea finally show up at the clue box. They get out, grab their backpacks and rush over to the clue.

(TABBY and BEA – Last at Clue 1)

Tabby: (rip) Make your way to the Sakazaki Dojo.

Bea: Man. That's on the other side of the city. We'll have to take another taxi ride.

Tabby: Not with that guy again. Let's get a new taxi.

Bea: Good idea.

(DOJO)

A taxi pulls up to the dojo. The doors in the back open, allowing the team to get out. The two racers step out, although we can't see who it is. They rush into the dojo and quickly find Takuma Sakazaki standing beside a makeshift wall of pockets. The team rushes over to the clue box nearby and takes out an envelope. We then see that it's…

(HIGSBY and MARI – First at Boss Battle)

Higsby: (rip) Another Boss battle.

Before the race continues, we see Mr. Jowai walking along inside the dojo.

Mr. Jowai: A Boss Battle is a task the only one person may perform, and the team may not proceed until the racer is done. In this Boss Battle, that racer must punch a hole in a pocket on this huge makeshift wall in hopes of finding a token inside. If they can't find a token, they have to search another pocket. Out of the two hundred pockets on this wall, there are only twenty tokens. Once they find a token, they must hand it to Takuma Sakazaki, who will give them the next clue.

Mari: I'll do it, Higsby. You did the last one.

Mari goes over to a pocket in the wall and punches the paper out. She reaches inside, but doesn't feel anything.

Mari: There's nothing in that one.

Higsby: You'd better try another one, then.

As Mari continues, Ratchet and Skid rush into the dojo and grab the next clue.

(RATCHET and SKID – Second at Boss Battle)

Ratchet: (rip) It's another Boss Battle.

Skid: I'll do it, dude. You're too short to reach the higher pockets, anyway.

As Skid punches out his first hole in the wall, Mari has already done six. Just as Mari punches out the seventh pocket, she feels something inside. In excitement, she pulls it out of thepocket and sees that it is, indeed, a token.

Mari: I got it! I found a token!

Higsby: Boy! That sure was fast!

Mari presents the token to Takuma as Higsby rushes over to her. Just as Higsby arrives at Mari's side, Takuma gives them the clue.

(HIGSBY and MARI – First at Clue 2)

Mari: (rip) (gasps loudly) Cheat Code! Cheat Code!

Before the race continues again, Mr. Jowai is seen walking outside of the Police Station.

Mr. Jowai: This is the first of only two Cheat Codes on the entire race, and no team can use the Cheat Code more than once. If they decide to use the Cheat Code, that team is to go back to the Police Station and go inside. Once inside, Hong Kong cop Hon Fu will give them each an automatic rifle. The team must then takes turns at shooting a target at the shooting range a hundred feet away. Once each racer gets two direct bulls-eyes on the target, they complete the Cheat Code and can go directly to the Pitstop.

Higsby: I say we do it.

Mari: (nods) We'll probably never get another chance at the Cheat Code. We'd better do it while we have the chance.

Higsby and Mari run out of the dojo, leaving Skid to continue with the Boss Battle.

Outside, Higsby and Mari reach their taxi and get in. Just as they drive off down the back road again, the next taxi shows up. Billy and Lily jump out and race inside. However, when they see Ratchet and Skid inside, they freeze.

Lily: Man! We lost out lead!

Billy: (to Ratchet) Is it just you guys?

Ratchet: Actually Higsby and Mari were here when we got here. They just complete the Boss Battle and ran off. I have no idea where the girls are.

Billy: (sigh) Well, let's grab the clue. (reaches into the box and pulls out a clue)

(BILLY and LILY – Third at Boss Battle)

Billy: (rip) I'll do it, Lily. I'll try to be quick.

Billy rushes over to the wall of pockets while Skid is still searching.

Skid: (to Billy) This is harder than it looks, dude. Higsby and Mari did it to fast that it looked easy.

Billy: (punches out a pocket and finds it empty) Man. This could take a while.

As Billy and Skid continue searching the pockets, Guile and Amy show up. They quickly go over to the clue box and take out an envelope.

(GUILE and AMY – Fourth at Boss Battle)

Amy: (rip) "Who wants to take out a wall?"

Guile: You did the last one, Amy. I'll do it this time.

Guile goes over to the wall to start searching with Skid and Billy.

(HIGSBY and MARI)

The taxi containing Higsby and Mari drives down the back road to get back to the Police Station.

Mari: (to the camera) We're going for the Cheat Code because we figured that if we didn't do this one, someone would beat us to the next one.

Higsby: Hey, another taxi's coming this way.

Mari: Looks like the girls.

Indeed, it is Tabby and Bea. The girls see Higsby and Mari going in the other direction.

Tabby: Where the heck are they going? Isn't the dojo that way?

Bea: They've probably already finished the task there.

(BOSS BATTLE)

None of the three guys at the wall have found a token yet, and a lot of the pockets in the wall are being punched out. Suddenly, the next two teams arrive at almost the same time. They quickly grab a clue.

(LUIGI and DAISY – Fifth at Boss Battle)

Luigi: (rip) Do you want me to do this one, Daisy?

Daisy: No thanks, Luigi. I'm fine to do it.

(SAMUS and REED – Sixth at Boss Battle)

Samus: (rip) A Boss Battle.

Reed: I'll do it, Samus.

Daisy and Reed go over to the wall and start searching. However, shortly after they reach the wall, Skid punches out a hole and manages to find a token. He quickly rushes over to Takuma to present it as Ratchet joins him. Skid quickly receives the clue.

(RATCHET and SKID – Second at Clue 2)

Skid: (rip) Make your way to the Illusion.

Mr. Jowai: (voice-over) Teams must now race to the Illusion, a restaurant owned by French kickboxer King. Outside of the restaurant, teams will find their next clue.

Ratchet: Let's go, Skid!

Ratchet and Skid rush out of the dojo just as Tabby and Bea come in. The two girls reach into the clue box and pull out the last clue.

(TABBY and BEA – Last at Boss Battle)

Bea: Last clue.

Tabby: We'd better hurry this, then. (rip) I'll do it, Bea.

Tabby goes over to the wall, although she's too short to reach the higher pockets. She starts punching out the ones closer to the ground. Shortly after she arrives, another token is found.

Daisy: I found one!

Daisy, token in hand, runs from the wall and goes over to Takuma with Luigi. Takuma accepts the token and hands the duo the clue.

(LUIGI and DAISY – Third at Clue 2)

Luigi: (rip) The Illusion.

Daisy: Let's go. If we hurry, we can catch up to Ratchet and Skid.

(POLICE STATION)

Higsby and Mari pull up to the Police Station, next to the old clue box. They get out of the taxi and run inside, where they quickly find Hon Fu standing next to a shooting range.

Hon Fu: Welcome! I take it that you two are attempting the Cheat Code? May I see the clue?

Higsby gives Hon Fu the Cheat Code clue. After examining it, the cop nods and give it back.

Hon Fu: (goes over to a rack of guns and picks out a rifle) This will be your gun. (hands it to Higsby and points down the shooting alley) That target down there is what you have to shoot. Good luck.

Higsby: (nods) Thanks.

Higsby takes aim and fires, but because he is nervous, his shot strikes the outer ring of the target.

Hon Fu: Oh, so close! Try again.

Higsby focuses harder this time, and when he fires, he manages to shoot the target directly in the middle.

Higsby: I did it!

Hon Fu: Good work! Now, you just have to shoot one more bulls-eye before giving the rifle to your partner.

The taller man nods and takes aim again. Just as he fires the gun, his nerves jump on him, causing the bullet to go off course. Amazingly, the misguided shot still strikes the center of the target.

Higsby: I don't believe it. I still made the shot!

Mari: I guess that means that it's my turn.

(BOSS BATTLE)

The remaining racers are still searching for the tokens, and a lot of pockets have been punched out.

Bea: This could take a long time.

Samus: (shrugs) Who knows? Maybe one of us will get lucky and find one soon.

Billy: (punches out a pocket and looks inside) I found it!

Billy pulls the token from the pocket and goes over to Takuma with Lily. Takuma smiles as he takes the token and hands the Kanes their clue.

(BILLY and LILY – Fourth at Clue 2)

Billy: (rip) Hey! The Illusion!

Lily: Let's take the back road. We'll bypass the rush hour traffic.

As Billy and Lily run out of the dojo, Guile also finds a token. He and Amy go over to Takuma and receive the clue.

(GUILE and AMY – Fifth at Clue 2)

Amy: (rip) Let's follow Billy and Lily, dad.

Guile: (nods) Let's go.

(HIGSBY and MARI)

Mari, having missed her first shot, takes aim and fires again. She gets luckier this time and manages to get a bulls-eye.

Hon Fu: Good. Only one more to go.

Higsby: You can do it, Mari!

Mari: (nods) Don't worry, Higsby. I'll make this quick.

The school teacher takes careful aim and fires the rifle. She manages to score another hit, completing the Cheat Code.

Mari: I did it! I actually did it!

Hon Fu: (smiles) Great work! (hands Mari the next clue and takes the rifle back)

(HIGSBY and MARI – Cheat Code Complete)

Mari: (rip) Congratulations on completing this Cheat Code. You are now allowed to skip right to the Pitstop!

Mr. Jowai: (voice-over) Now that they completed the Cheat Code, Higsby and Mari are allowed to skip the remaining tasks and go directly to the Pitstop, the rooftop of Geese Howard's tower.

Higsby: Let's go, Mari! We'll have a big lead for the next leg!

(RATCHET and SKID)

As Ratchet and Skid are travelling to the Illusion, they pass the Police Station in time to see Higsby and Mari come out.

Ratchet: Isn't that Higsby and Mari?

Skid: Yeah, dude. I wonder what they were doing in there for.

Ratchet: (scratches his head) They sure looked excited, though.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Reed and Tabby are the last two racers searching the wall.

Reed: Man. This is like searching for a needle in a haystack.

Tabby: Yeah. I hope one of us finds the token soon before we get too far behind.

The two continue searching for a little bit, until Tabby manages to find a token after punching out one of the lower pockets.

Tabby: I found one!

The girls rush over to Takuma, who gives them their next clue.

(TABBY and BEA – Sixth at Clue 2)

Bea: (rip) Make your way to…The Illusion.

Tabby: The Illusion? Isn't that where we ended up at when the driver got lost?

Bea: Yeah. Now we have to go back.

Tabby: (shrugs) Well, let's go.

The girls run out of the dojo, leaving Reed alone at the wall.

Samus: How's it going, Reed?

Reed: I'm running out of pockets, but other than that, I'm swell.

Finally, after punching out a few more pockets, Reed manages to find a token. He and Samus go over to Takuma and receive their clue.

(SAMUS and REED – Last at Clue 2)

Reed: (rip) Let's move, Samus. We're obviously last.

(HIGSBY and MARI)

Higsby and Mari's taxi pulls up to the front doors of Geese's tower. Higsby and Mari get out and look up.

Higsby: Wow! That's one tall tower!

Mari: We have to get the roof of THAT thing!

Higsby: I guess so. Let's go in.

The two enter the tower and quickly come upon an elevator. They step inside and press a button that'll take them to the roof.

Mari: This is great! We'll be way out in front for the next leg!

Higsby: (smiles) You said it, Mari!

The elevator eventually arrives at the roof. Higsby and Mari step out and see the Pitstop, Geese Howard standing beside Mr. Jowai. Higsby and Mari run over to the pad and jump on.

Geese: I never thought I'd say this, but…Welcome to Southtown!

Mari: Thanks.

Mr. Jowai: Higsby and Mari…You're team number one!

(HIGSBY and MARI – First Place)

Higsby: YES! (shoots his arms into the air) We did it!

Mari: (hugs Higsby, again making him blush) This is great!

(ILLUSION)

Ratchet and Skid show up at the Illusion first. They get out and spot the clue box outside of the restaurant. The mismatched duo run over to the clue box and take out a clue.

(RATCHET and SKID – First at Split Track)

Ratchet: (rip) Split Track. Dunking Donuts or Shooting Hoops?

Before the race continues, we see Mr. Jowai walking on the sidewalk outside of the Illusion.

Mr. Jowai: A Split Track is a choice between one of two tasks, each with it's own pros and cons. In this Split Track, teams must choose between 'Dunking Donuts' or 'Shooting Hoops'. In Dunking Donuts, teas must go into the Illusion and take five cups of coffee around the restaurant, among the customers. Teams must looks for someone that has a coaster with the picture of their respective team on it. When they find a coaster, they must swap a cup of coffee for it. If they receive five of their coasters, the team completes the task. It's not complicated, but it could take a while to find five specific coasters in the huge restaurant. In Shooting Hoops, teams must go across the street to the basketball court and shoot basketballs from the 3-point line. Each member of the team must sink three baskets in a row, and if they miss, the counter restarts again. While it is the shorter task, sinking three baskets in a row could be difficult for some racers.

Skid: We're totally looking for coasters, dude. Neither of us have been very good at basketball.

Ratchet and Skid rush into the restaurant just as Luigi and Daisy arrive. They get out of their taxi and grab the clue.

(LUIGI and DAISY – Second at Split Track)

Daisy: (rip) You have experience at basketball, don't you, Luigi?

Luigi: Yeah, but you don't. I think it may be better if we go into the restaurant.

Daisy: (nods) Okay.

(RATCHET and SKID)

Skid: Okay, dudes! Here we are! Who do we go to?

King: Over here, guys!

Ratchet and Skid walk over to the bar and Skid receives a tray with five cups of coffee.

King: Okay, you guys know what to look for, right?

Ratchet: Yeah. Coasters with our picture on it.

King: Right. Good luck.

As Ratchet and Skid walk off to start searching, Luigi and Daisy show up at the bar.

King: (passes Luigi a tray of five coffee cups) Good luck, guys.

Ratchet: (walks up to a table of five people) Does anyone here have a 'Ratchet and Skid' coaster?

Man: Actually, yes. I have one over here.

Skid: Great, dude! Here's a cup of joe for the coaster!

As Skid hands the man a cup of coffee, the man gives Ratchet the coaster.

(RATCHET and SKID'S coasters – 1)

(OUTSIDE)

Billy and Lily show up next. They race over to the clue box and take out a envelope.

(BILLY and LILY – Third at Split Track)

Bill: (rip) I say we shoot some hoops.

Lily: Yeah. I think that may be the faster challenge.

As Billy and Lily run across the street, Guile and Amy's taxi shows up. The father/daughter team gets out of their taxi and grabs a clue.

(GUILE and AMY – Fourth at Split Track)

Amy: (rip) Sorry, dad. But I know how bad of a basketball player you are. We'll have to search for coasters.

Guile: I'm with you, sweetie.

(BILLY and LILY)

The Kanes run across the street and come upon the basketball court. Going through the entrance way in the fencing, they spot a tall, black man dribbling a basketball.

Lucky Glauber: Hey, guys! I take it you're here to do the Split Track?

Lily: That we are, Lucky.

Lucky: Okay. (tosses his basketball at Billy with one hand) You guys should know the drill from the clue. You each have to make three shots in a row without missing one.

Billy: (nods) Got it.

As Billy steps over to the three-point line, Lucky steps back. Billy takes aim, leaps into the air and tosses the ball, making it go through the basket cleanly.

Billy: YES!

Lucky: (retrieves the ball) Good work, Billy. You just have to make two more shots.

(ILLUSION)

(RATCHET and SKID'S coasters – 4)

(LUIGI and DAISY'S coasters – 3)

(GUILE and AMY'S coasters – 2)

Amy: Excuse us? Would any of you happen to have a coaster containing a picture of my father and I, would you?

Woman: As a matter of fact, I do. (picks up her coaster) I believe this is worth one cup of coffee?

Guile: Indeed it is. (hands the woman her coffee as Amy takes to coaster)

Amy: Thanks, ma'am.

(GUILE and AMY'S coasters – 3)

Skid: Okay, Ratchet! We're down to our last cup of joe! Let's find our last customer!

Ratchet: (nods) It could be difficult. Finding one coaster in a restaurant this size could be tough.

Skid: Well, let's move, dude.

Eventually, after searching for a little bit, Ratchet and Skid come upon another table.

Ratchet: We're looking for a specific coaster. It has our picture on it.

Older man: I have one over here!

Skid: Really, dude!

Older man: Yes. (hands the coaster to Ratchet as Skid gives him his coffee)

Ratchet: Thank you, sir! (to Skid) Let's take these back to King!

The mismatched duo run back towards the bar and trade in all five coasters for a clue.

Ratchet: (rip) Make your way to the next Pitstop!

Before the race continues, we see Mr. Jowai walking along the roof of Geese's tower.

Mr. Jowai: Teams must now race to the tower of Geese Howard and take an elevator ride to the rooftop. This tower, owned by one of the most ruthless men in Southtown, is the Pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here may be eliminated.

Skid: Let's move, dude!

As Ratchet and Skid leave the restaurant, Guile and Amy manage to beat Luigi and Daisy to finding their fifth coaster. The father and daughter take their coasters over to King and receive a clue for their troubles.

Amy: (rip) Hey! The Pitstop!

Guile: Let's move, Amy!

(BILLY and LILY)

Billy has managed to score two baskets in a row, and is now preparing to shoot his third one.

Lily: Okay, Billy. You can do this.

Billy: No sweat, sis.

The elder Kane leaps into the air and takes the shot, firing the basketball straight through the hoop.

Billy: ALRIGHT! I did it!

Lucky: (smirks) Good work, man. Now it's Lily's turn. (tosses the ball to Lily)

Lily: (walks up to the three-point line and dribbles the ball a couple of times) Okay. This shouldn't be much of a problem.

Lily shoots her first shot, and manages to score a point.

(LUIGI and DAISY)

Daisy: Hey, Luigi! I think I found our last coaster!

Luigi: I'm coming, Daisy!

Luigi, carrying a single cup of coffee, goes over to the table Daisy is at. He hands the cup to a man and receives a coaster for it.

Daisy: That's five! Let's go!

The plumber and princess go over to King and hand in their coasters. In return, they get their clue.

Luigi: (rip) Let's go, Daisy! We're heading to the Pitstop!

(BILLY and LILY)

Lily manages to score her third shot after missing once. After celebrating a little bit, she sees Lucky reaching into his jacket.

Lucky: (pulls out a clue and hands it to Billy) Here you guys go. Hey, just be sure that someone from Southtown wins this thing, eh?

Billy: (smirks) We'll try, Lucky. (rips open the envelope) Let's scat, Lily! We're going to the boss' tower!

As Billy and Lily run back to their taxi, the last two taxis show up at the Illusion. The final teams jump out of their cabs and grab a clue.

(TABBY and BEA – Fifth at Split Track)

(SAMUS and REED – Last at Split Track)

Tabby: (rip) I say we play some basketball, Bea.

Bea: (nods) Sounds like a plan.

Samus: (rip) Let's look for coasters. The girls are doing basketball and we may have to wait for them to finish.

As Samus and Reed rush into the Illusion, Tabby and Bea go over to the basketball court.

(PITSTOP)

Mr. Jowai stands patiently at the Pitstop with Geese. He points in the direction of the door Higsby and Mari came from, showing where all of the teams will appear at. Suddenly, the door opens, providing a way onto the roof.

Ratchet and Skid run out onto the roof and happily run over to the pad.

Mr. Jowai: Ratchet and Skid…You are team number two!

(RATCHET and SKID – Second Place)

Ratchet: That's great! I wonder how someone could have beat us here, though. We were first at the Split Track.

Skid: Higsby and Mari must've found a Cheat Code, dude.

Ratchet: (nods) Well, second's still real good.

(SAMUS and REED)

The Tinto soldiers have currently found three coasters and are in the process of looking for the fourth.

Samus: Excuse us. Would you have any coasters that have our picture on it?

Older Woman: I have one over here, darling!

Samus and Reed quickly go over to the older woman and exchange a cup of coffee for her coaster.

Reed: Okay. Just one more.

(PITSTOP)

A tired Guile and Amy step onto the Pitstop mat and look at Mr. Jowai for their results.

Mr. Jowai: Guile and Amy…Team number three!

(GUILE and AMY – Third Place)

Guile: (slams his hands together) YES! We're still in!

Amy: (hugs her father) I'm having a great time in the race, dad!

(TABBY and BEA)

Tabby has already managed to score three baskets, and now, Bea is up to the plate. She takes aim and throws the ball, but it bounces off the backboard harmlessly.

Bea: Crud! I missed!

Lucky: No worries. (tosses Bea the ball again) Just keep trying.

Bea tries another shot, and manages to sink it this time.

Lucky: Nice shot! Okay, just two more like that!

(PITSTOP)

Luigi and Daisy come out onto the roof and run over to the mat. They step on and await the verdict.

Mr. Jowai: Luigi and Daisy…You're team number four!

(LUIGI and DAISY – Fourth Place)

Daisy: We managed to beat Billy and Lily? That's great!

Luigi: Hopefully, we'll be able to keep this up.

(SAMUS and REED)

Reed: Excuse us? We're looking for a coaster with our picture on it and we're wondering if any of you have one.

Man: You're in luck, then. I happen to have one over here.

Samus: Thank you, sir! (receives the clue as Reed gives the man a cup of coffee)

The two Tinto soldiers run back over to the bar and trade in their coasters for a clue. Samus and Reed rush outside before they rip it open.

Reed: (rip) The Pitstop!

Samus: Hey, look! The girls are finishing! We have to hurry!

Samus is indeed right. Bea manages to sink her third basket as Samus and Reed run off.

Lucky: Great shooting there! (hands Bea a clue)

Bea: Thanks. (rip) (gasps) The Pitstop!

Tabby: We have to hurry! I see Samus and Reed running off over there!

(PITSTOP)

Billy and Lily step onto the met and look at Mr. Jowai.

Mr. Jowai: Billy and Lily…You're team number five!

(BILLY and LILY – Fifth Place)

Billy and Lily: YES! (hug each other)

Geese: Billy?

Billy: (turns) Yeah, boss?

Geese: While I am impressed that you're still in the race, I am surprised that you allowed FOUR other teams to beat you here.

Billy: (gulp) I'm sorry, boss! It won't happen again!

Mr. Jowai and Geese wait for the final safe team to arrive. Suddenly, they both hear what sounds like an elevator coming to a stop. The door to the roof suddenly opens.

Samus and Reed run out from behind the door and run over to the Pitstop. They step on and look at Mr. Jowai.

Mr. Jowai: Samus and Reed…You are team number six!

(SAMUS and REED – Sixth Place)

Samus: Really! We're still in!

Reed: (bending over, breathing heavily) Man! That was almost TOO close!

Sad music plays as Tabby and Bea come out from behind the door and go over to the Pitstop. They step onto the mat together.

Geese: Welcome to Southtown.

Tabby: Thank you.

Mr. Jowai: Tabby and Bea…(sigh) You're the last team to arrive.

Bea: Man.

Mr. Jowai: I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race.

Tabby: That stinks.

(TABBY and BEA – ELIMINATED)

We see Tabby and Bea talking to the camera at night.

Tabby: I am most definitely upset that Bea and I didn't win the race. Well, I guess it just wasn't meant to be. I know that I haven't exactly made a lot of friends on the race, and I am deeply sorry for letting the competition get to me. I wish everyone else luck in the race from now on!

Bea: I agree. I am also upset that we didn't win, but I'm just glad that Tabby and I got to do this experience together. Everyone else, good luck!

Current standings:

1 – Higsby and Mari

2 – Ratchet and Skid

3 – Guile and Amy

4 – Luigi and Daisy

5 – Billy and Lily

6 – Samus and Reed

7 – Tabby and Bea (ELIMINATED)

8 – Plum and Scarlet (ELIMINATED)

9 – Nina and Steve (ELIMINATED)

10 – Jon and Jody (ELIMINATED)

11 – Crono and Marle (ELIMINATED)


	7. Leg Six

Author's note to Inspector Brown: I've noticed that your Amazing Race fic has been deleted again. I think that's because it was in script format and not in the right place. I suggest that if you put your fic back up again, try putting it up in one of the crossover sections (cartoon, TV, game, etc). Heck, there's a popular INTERACTIVE fic in the game crossovers section. I think your fic would stay up if you put it in a section like that.

Leg Six

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Before the race starts, we see Mr. Jowai walking along on the roof of a huge building.

Mr. Jowai: The world of Fatal Fury. The city of Southtown is the most well-known city in this world, and is run by crime boss Geese Howard. And at the center of the city: Geese's Tower, the evil man's organization. This huge tower was the fifth Pitstop in a race around the VG Universe.

We see clips of the six remaining teams checking in, starting with Higsby and Mari. We then see Guile and Amy sitting in a restaurant with Higsby and Mari, eating at a table.

Mr. Jowai: After checking in, the remaining teams received a mandatory rest period. This allowed them to eat…

We see Billy laying on a bed, asleep.

Mr. Jowai: Sleep…

We see Samus and Reed talking with Skid as they walk down a sidewalk.

Mr. Jowai: And mingle with the other teams. Higsby and Mari, who were the first team to arrive, will be the first to depart, twelve hours later.

(PITSTOP)

Per usual, it's night out. Higsby and Mari stand at the Pitstop, preparing to open their clue. As the time of departure draws near, Higsby turns his flashlight on. Once the clock on the Pitstop reaches the correct time, Mari rips open the clue.

(HIGSBY and MARI – First to depart)

Mari: (rip) Travel by plane to the world of Starfox.

Mr. Jowai: (voice over) Teams must now go to the airport and book a flight to the world of Starfox. Once they land, they must go to Corneria City and look for City Hall, where have to search the building for the next clue.

Higsby: Okay. Let's go.

Higsby and Mari walk through the door leading off the roof and go into an elevator, starting their trek to the ground floor.

Mari: (voice over) I think that this race has definitely brought Higsby and I closer together. And although I don't want him to know, I think I'm starting to develop a crush on Higsby. Hopefully, we'll be in the race longer so I can figure out more.

The duo arrives at the ground floor, get out and quickly find a line of six marked cars. Higsby and Mari jump in and start the car. Higsby throws the car into gear and drives off.

Higsby: Okay, Mari. You know where we're going?

Mari: (holding a flashlight to the map) I think so. The nearest airport is on the other side of the city, though. By the time we arrive, the next team should be ready to leave.

Higsby: Okay. Which way do I go?

Mari: (looks at the street name, looks at the map) Um…I believe we go that way. (points to the right)

Higsby: Sounds good to me. (turns right and starts driving down another street) Hopefully, we don't get lost.

Luckily, they don't. It takes them a little while, but Higsby and Mari eventually arrive at the airport. They park their car, grab their backpacks and rush into the airport. Higsby and Mari run over to the nearest flight attendant to order tickets.

Mari: We need two tickets to Corneria, in the world of Starfox.

Ticket agent: (hands the two some tickets) The flight leaves at four.

Higsby: Four? (looks at his watch) That's almost an hour away.

Mari: Which also gives the other teams time to get here. Let's just hope that the flight runs out of tickets before everyone gets here.

(PITSTOP)

(RATCHET and SKID – Second to depart)

Ratchet: (rip) The world of Starfox.

Skid: Sounds good to me, dude. Let's haul it over to the airport.

The tall and short duo take an elevator down to the ground level and quickly find a car. They get in as Skid drives the two away. As they do, the next team is getting ready to leave.

(GUILE and AMY – Third to depart)

Guile: (rip) The world of Starfox.

Amy: Race you to the elevators, dad! (runs off)

Guile: Wha? Amy, wait! (runs after her)

The father and daughter race into an elevator and take it down to the ground floor. By the time they get into a car and drive off, the next team leaves.

(LUIGI and DAISY – Fourth to depart)

Luigi: (rip) Corneria.

Daisy: We're a little familiar with that world. Let's go.

The plumber and princess go into an elevator, travel down to the ground and get in one of the three remaining cars.

(AIRPORT)

Ratchet and Skid walk through the front doors to the airport and quickly see Higsby and Mari sitting on a bench. The tall and short team goes over to the counter to order some tickets.

Skid: We'd like two tickets to Corneria.

Ticket agent: Here you are. The flight leaves in at four.

Ratchet: Thanks. (looks at Skid) We'd better sit down.

(PITSTOP)

(BILLY and LILY – Fifth to depart)

Billy: (rip)

Lily: Where're we heading, Billy?

Billy: From the looks of things, the world of Starfox.

Lily: Well, let's get going.

(AIRPORT)

As the two teams that have already arrived are waiting on a couple of benches, Guile and Amy rush through the doors to the airport. They go over to the front desk to order some tickets.

Amy: We'd like two tickets to Corneria, please.

Ticket agent: Here you go. The flight leaves in about thirty minutes.

Guile: Thanks. We'll take it.

As Guile and Amy go to sit down, Luigi and Daisy show up as well. The plumber and princess go over to the counter.

Daisy: Do you have any more tickets available for the flight to Corneria?

Ticket agent: As a matter of fact, I do. (hands to two some tickets) The flight leaves at four.

Luigi: Thank you.

(PITSTOP)

(SAMUS and REED – Last to depart)

Reed: Okay. Big bucks. Big bucks. No Whammies… (rip) Make your way to the world of Starfox.

Samus: Let's go, Reed. We're in last place again and we need to catch up.

Reed: Right you are, Samus. Let's go.

The two friends rush trough the doors leading off the roof and go over to an elevator to take their trip to the ground.

(BILLY and LILY)

Billy: (driving the car) Okay, sis! Where to now?

Lily: (looks at the map) That way. We should be getting there in about five minutes.

(SAMUS and REED)

The two friends rush out of Geese's tower and quickly spot a sole marked car sitting outside.

Reed: That must be it. Let's get in.

Samus: Okay. I'll drive this time.

The two get into the car and drive off as Reed pulls out a map.

Reed: Okay. According to the map, we should turn right here. After that, we hang a left, another left, then a right again.

Samus: Got it.

(AIRPORT)

Higsby: Well, the flight leaves in ten minutes. I say we head over and get on the plane.

Everyone agrees as they get up. However, just as they are about to walk off, Billy and Lily rush into the airport. The siblings run over to the counter.

Billy: You wouldn't happen to have any more tickets available for the flight to Corneria, would you?

Ticket agent: Actually, I do. (gives Billy and Lily their tickets) The flight is getting ready for takeoff, though. You'd better head on over there.

Lily: Thank you so much! (looks in the direction of the hall leading to the fight and sees the others running off) Billy! There goes everyone that way!

Billy: Let's go! If we don't lose them, we won't get lost!

The two siblings rush off to catch up with the group.

(SAMUS and REED)

Samus: How much longer until we get to the airport, Reed?

Reed: Just another few roads, Samus. We should be getting there soon.

Samus: Good. I hope we're not too late.

(AIRPORT)

Unfortunately, Samus and Reed don't make it on time. The doors to the plane shut, with all of the other teams inside. The plane takes off, heading for Corneria.

A few minutes after the planes takes off, Samus and Reed arrive at the airport. They get out of their car, grab their backpacks and rush into the airport in hopes of getting on the flight. The two friends rush over to the counter.

Samus: We'd like two tickets to the world of Starfox, please.

Ticket agent: Oh, another team? I'm afraid the earliest flight has already taken off, and everyone else is on it.

Reed: What! Well, when's the next flight?

Ticket agent: There's another plane leaving, but it's almost two hours behind the other.

Samus: (sighs) We'll take it, thanks.

Reed: Boy, this isn't good. We're far behind.

Mr. Jowai: (voice-over) The teams are divided onto two flights, both heading to Corneria. Higsby and Mari, Ratchet and Skid, Guile and Amy, Luigi and Daisy, and Billy and Lily are on the first flight and will arrive at five-thirty. Samus and Reed are on the second flight, and will arrive almost two hours later.

(PLANE 1 – LANDING)

The first five teams race through the airport in hopes of getting to the parking lot first. Everyone is so close that it's almost impossible to tell who's in the lead. Soon, everyone reaches the parking lot and sees six marked cars lined up perfectly.

Amy: Look! Over there!

Higsby: It's the marked cars! Let's go!

Everyone rushes towards the cars and get in. Although Higsby and Mari end up getting into their car first, Guile and Amy end up driving away first. The others follow suit and the four teams end up close together as they drive to Corneria City.

(LUIGI and DAISY)

Luigi: Hey, Daisy? How far until Corneria City?

Daisy: (reading the map) About ten minutes. And if memory serves me right, it's about another five minutes to City Hall.

Luigi: No problem.

(RATCHET and SKID)

Ratchet: Well, the one good thing about being at the back of the pack is the fact that the people up front will practically take us to the destination.

Skid: Unless they have no idea where they're going, man.

Ratchet: (shrugs) Well, I got no worries. Samus and Reed are way behind.

Eventually, all of the first five teams drive into Corneria City. Inside their cars, all of the teams are looking around in awe.

(BILLY and LILY)

Lily: Wow! Look around, Billy! This city is beautiful!

Billy: Man! After the race, I'd LOVE to come back here again!

Soon, the first car, containing Guile and Amy, arrives at City Hall, followed closely by everyone else. They all get out to run into City Hall, but see the front gates closed and locked.

Skid: Huh? What's going on, dude?

Mari: Hey. Look at this. (points to a sign aside the gate)

Luigi: (reading) Closed. Open at nine-thirty.

Daisy: Well, it looks like we've got time. (turns to Luigi) You think we should spend a few hours going around the city, Luigi?

Luigi: Sure. Who else is up for it?

Guile: Amy and I are.

Skid: Ratchet and I are in, man.

Higsby: So are Mari and I.

Billy: (looks at Lily) You think we should go?

Lily: Well, I don't know. Let's see, we've only got a couple of hours, and we don't want to feel rushed looking around the city. It looks like the city's big enough to take almost a full day to go around.

Billy: (nods) You're right, sis. If we ever come back here for a visit, we'll have lots of time to tour. (looks at the others) Lily and I will camp out here until City Hall opens.

Skid: (shrugs) Your loss, man.

As everyone else drives off to start touring, Billy and Lily sit down on a bench and relax.

Lily: Well, it looks like we'll be watching the sunrise.

Billy: Hey, that's alright with me.

(7:30)

(PLANE 2 – LANDING)

After the plane lands, Samus and Reed race out of the plane and start their trek through the airport. Soon, the two friends run out of the airport and see the last car sitting in the parking lot.

Samus: (gets behind the wheel) Hopefully, some of the teams are messing up on some of their tasks a lot.

Reed: (sigh) Let's face it, Samus. Most of the teams are probably already at the Pit Stop by now.

Samus: Well, let's get moving. (throws the car into gear and drives off)

After about fifteen minutes, Samus and Reed drive into Corneria City. About five minutes more and they arrive at City Hall. They get out to race into the building but freeze when they see the gates locked.

Reed: City Hall's closed?

Billy: Well, look who it is!

Samus and Reed spin around and see Billy and Lily sitting on a bench.

Samus: You guys are still here?

Reed: Something's up, here. (sees the note aside the gate) Hey. There's a note on the gate, there.

Samus: (reading) Closed. Opens at (eyes spring open) Nine-thirty!

Reed: I don't believe it! We've caught up!

Billy and Lily watch as Samus and Reed high-five.

Samus: YES! We're still in!

Billy: Hey. Congrats, guys.

Lily: Yeah. Everyone else is touring around the city, so the four of us are first in line for getting inside.

Samus and Reed sit down and wait with Billy and Lily. As time passes on, we suddenly see one of the other teams approaching. On closer inspection, it's Higsby and Mari. They suddenly see Samus and Reed.

Higsby: Well, would you look at that! Samus and Reed are here!

Mari: So they managed to catch up? That's great!

One by one, all of the other teams arrive. As it gets close to nine-thirty, the six teams line up outside of the gate, with Billy and Lily at the front of the line.

Once nine-thirty arrives, the dog soldier on the other side of the gate opens it, allowing the teams to enter. All six teams fly through the gate and rush towards City Hall.

Daisy: Did the clue actually say where the box was in the building?

Guile: (shakes his head) No. It just said to look around for it.

The teams rush into the building and quickly come upon a hallway that leads two different directions as well as stairs that go up and down.

Luigi: Come on, Daisy! Let's go this way first!

As Luigi and Daisy run off down the hall to the left, Guile and Amy end up following them.

Mari: Higsby, I think the clue may be upstairs.

Higsby: (nods) Let's go up, then.

Higsby and Mari race up the stairs as Ratchet and Skid run down the other set of stairs with Billy and Lily behind them. Samus and Reed run off down the hall to the right.

The two teams going to the left are greeted with several other hallways. The four racers look around to see which way to go.

Luigi: Where do you guys think the clue would be?

Guile: You guys go that way. Amy and I will go this way, and if either of us finds the clue box, we'll shout to the other. Okay?

Daisy: (nods) Sounds like a plan.

(DOWNSTAIRS)

Although Billy and Lily manage to beat them to the bottom of the stairs, Ratchet and Skid manage to keep up as the two teams search for the clue box.

Ratchet: Man! This could take a while.

Skid: We just gotta keep searching, little dude. It's in the building somewhere.

The two teams end up in a huge, open area that the next two floors overlook. Suddenly, they spot the clue box sitting to the side.

Lily: Look! There it is!

The two teams rush over to the clue box and pull out a clue, Billy managing to beat Skid by a good two seconds.

(BILLY and LILY – First at Clue 1)

(RATCHET and SKID – Second at Clue 1)

Billy: (is about to rip open the envelope, but sees something) Hey! There's Higsby and Mari way up there on the balcony!

Skid: (rips open his clue anyway) Make your way to Corneria Lake.

Mr. Jowai: Teams must now race approximately ten miles to Corneria Lake, home of the seven stone arches, which rise just above the lake surface. On the edge of the lake is the next clue.

Ratchet: Come on, Skid!

Lily: (cups her hands around her mouth and looks at the balcony on the third floor) Higsby! Mari! The clue's down here!

Higsby: (looks over the banister) Hey! They're right! I can see the clue!

Mari: Thanks, guys! (runs off with Higsby)

Billy: Well, that's our good deed for the day. (rips open the clue) Make your way to Corneria Lake.

Lily: (reading on) Caution: Glitch ahead. We have to hurry, Billy! Ratchet and Skid may use it on us!

(SAMUS and REED)

Samus: Well, this is taking a while. I think we've been around this whole area and so far have had no luck finding the clue.

Reed: (sees some people talking) We may have some luck, Samus. (goes over to the people) Excuse me? Have you seen a strange-looking box attached to a post around the building at all?

Dog: Oh, you mean that red and yellow thing?

Reed: Yes! That's it!

Dog: It's downstairs in the giant room where the top two floors overlook the bottom floor.

Samus: Downstairs? Thank you!

Reed: Let's go, Samus! Two of the teams have gone downstairs already!

(HIGSBY and MARI)

Hisgby: (running down the stairs) I can't believe Billy and Lily were nice enough to tell us where the clue is!

Mari: (also running down the stairs) I'm a little surprised as well, but when you think about it, we would have done the same for them.

Higsby: Also true.

Higsby and Mari reach the main floor just in time to see Ratchet and Skid fly out the door to City Hall. The duo continues going downstairs.

(LUIGI and DAISY; GUILE and AMY)

The two teams meet up again, neither team able to find anything.

Guile: (shrugs) We can't seem to find the clue.

Amy: I wonder where it is.

Billy: It's downstairs! That's where it is!

The two teams look down the main hallway and see Billy and Lily looking at them. They also see Samus and Reed sprinting down the stairs.

Lily: The clue is downstairs in the big room! You can't miss it!

With that, the siblings run out the door as the two remaining teams run down the hall to go downstairs.

Going outside, Billy and Lily see Ratchet and Skid getting into their car outside of the gates.

Billy: Look! There they go!

Lily: After them! We need to get there before they do!

Billy and Lily run out of the gates and race towards their car. Jumping in, Billy throws the car into gear as Lily gets in the back and grabs the map. The siblings take off, shortly behind Ratchet and Skid.

(HIGSBY and MARI)

The duo of Higsby and Mari run into the big room the other floors overlook and see the clue box sitting to the side.

Mari: There it is! Come on, Higsby!

Higsby and Mari run over to the clue box, reach in a grab the third clue.

(HIGSBY and MARI – Third at Clue 1)

Higsby: (rip) Caution: Glitch ahead.

Mari: We'd better get moving, Higsby.

(RATCHET and SKID)

Ratchet: (looks back) The Kanes are right behind us, Skid! I think they're going to try and pass us!

Skid: (speeds up) Not on my watch, man!

Ratchet: (still looks back) Billy and Lily are speeding up as well. (looks at the map) Turn left at the next light, Skid.

(BILLY and LILY)

Lily: Uh…Billy? You're going pretty fast.

Billy: (smirks) If Ratchet and Skid turn left up here, I'll play with their minds a little.

Lily: Why? I've already said that going straight at the light will take us to Corneria Lake quicker.

(RATCHET and SKID)

Skid: We turn left here, man?

Ratchet: Yeah.

Skid makes the car turn left, but just as they do, a car zooms by behind them, going straight.

Ratchet: Was that Billy and Lily?

Skid: Maybe we fooled them, man! They were going so fast that maybe they couldn't turn in time!

(CITY HALL)

Higsby and Mari race out of City Hall and quickly get into their car. With hopes of not getting the Glitch, Higsby drives the car off.

(SAMUS and REED)

The two friends arrive at the clue box next. They run over and grab the clue.

(SAMUS and REED – Fourth at Clue 1)

Reed: (rip) Go to Corneria Lake.

Samus: Let's move, Reed. We're still ahead a little bit.

The friends rush back up the stairs, and not long after they leave, the final two teams arrive at the bottom. They rush over to the clue box and each take out a clue.

(LUIGI and DAISY – Fifth at Clue 1)

(GUILE and AMY – Last at Clue 1)

Luigi: (rip) Corneria Lake.

Guile: (rip) Caution: Glitch ahead.

Amy: Let's go, dad! I don't want us to get nailed with the Glitch!

(CORNERIA LAKE)

Corneria's largest lake is extremely peaceful. The birds fly overhead, chirping cheerfully.

Suddenly, a marked car is seen driving down a road towards the lake, although we can't see who's driving. The car pulls up as the doors open to let the team out.

Billy: I think we're first, Lily! I don't see another car!

Lily: Let's go, Billy!

The siblings start running over to the lake and quickly spot a mat reading '404 Error' on the ground with a post attached to it, five green numbers attached to the post. On the post is another sign that says '404 Error' with a box and hourglass on the side.

Lily: There's the Glitch! Come on!

Before the race continues, we see Mr. Jowai walking along the lakeside.

Mr. Jowai: This is the only Glitch on the race. When a team comes upon the Glitch, they can utilize it on another team. Any team that has had the Glitch placed on them is forced to stop racing until the sand in the hourglass is empty. If there is more than one Glitch in the race, the team that has used the Glitch can no longer use it again.

Billy: (looks at the camera) We have decided not to use the Glitch. (takes the tab with the number 1 on it from the post) Let's go on, Lily!

Billy and Lily rush over to the clue box not too far away from the Glitch and pull out the first clue.

(BILLY and LILY – First at Split Track)

Lily: (rip) Split Track. Racing or Straining?

Again, before the race continues, we see Mr. Jowai walking along the lake.

Mr. Jowai: A Split Track is a choice between one of two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Split Track, teams must choose between Riding or Straining. In Riding, teams must pilot a motorboat through all seven of the lake's stone arches and back in a time limit of less than forty-five seconds. Once they finish within that time, they'll be handed their next clue. This task may be faster, but trying to do it in forty-five seconds could be tough. In Straining, teams must take a strainer and strain through the sand in the shallow area of the lake, hoping to find a gold stone, which must then be handed in for the next clue. There's nothing challenging about this task, but trying to find one of twelve gold rocks in this pocket of sand could take a long time.

Lily: I say we do Straining. Neither of us can pilot a motorboat very well.

Billy: You're right again, Lily. Let's go find that sand pocket.

(CITY HALL)

Samus and Reed fly headfirst out of City Hall and run towards their car. With Samus behind the wheel again, the two drive off.

Not long after, the last two teams run out, neck and neck with each other. Once the teams reach their cars, Luigi and Guile get behind the respective wheels and drive off.

(SPLIT TRACK)

Ratchet and Skid pull up to the Split Track and get out of their car. They look at the Glitch pad and see that one of the numbers has already been taken.

Skid: Dude, it looks like Billy and Lily outsmarted us again.

Ratchet: Never mind that. We weren't going to use the Glitch on them, anyway.

The tall and short duo run over to the Glitch pad, step on and pull a team's photo from the box.

Skid: (to the camera) We are using the Glitch… (slams the picture on the front of the sign) On Higsby and Mari!

Ratchet takes out a smaller picture of them and places it in the little box that says 'courtesy of'. He and Skid then continue on to the clue box.

Ratchet: (voice-over) We used the Glitch on Higsby and Mari because we think that those two are the biggest competitors in the race, as they've come in first more than anyone else. We need to slow them down long enough for someone else (like us) to take the lead.

The two take the number 2 off the post and run over to the clue box and take out the clue.

(RATCHET and SKID – Second at Split Track)

Skid: (rip) Can you pilot a motorboat, Ratchet?

Ratchet: No, sorry. Veldin doesn't really have any major lakes.

Skid: Yeah, dude. I can't pilot them, either. We'll have to Strain.

Ratchet and Skid run over to the pocket of shallow water, where they see Billy and Lily up to their knees.

Skid: Looks like we gotta get in to strain, man.

Ratchet: I'm way too short to get in there. I'll have to strain from the edge of the pocket.

Skid: Works for me, dude. (grabs a strainer and jumps into the water)

Billy: Any luck yet, Lily?

Lily: No. This pocket is big enough to hold all of the teams. The stones are probably really scattered around here.

After the two teams search for a bit, the next car pulls up and Higsby and Mari get out. They're about to run over to the Split Track when they see the Glitch pad with their picture on it.

Mari: Oh, no! Someone used the Glitch on us!

Higsby: Who was it? (sees the picture in the small box) Ratchet and Skid. I should've known. (turns the hourglass over)

Mari: This is bad. We can't go on until the sand empties.

Higsby: Don't worry. We're still in the race.

(SAMUS and REED)

Samus: Okay, we're almost out of the city. How much longer until we arrive?

Reed: From the looks of things, we're almost there.

(GUILE and AMY)

Amy: (looks back) Luigi and Daisy are right on our tail, dad!

Guile: Don't worry, Amy! I'll just speed up a little!

Amy: Keep your eyes open, dad. We should be getting there soon.

(SPLIT TRACK)

Billy: (strains another batch of sand and again come sup empty handed) Oy. This is tougher than I though it was going to be.

Lily: Well, we should be getting close to finding one by now.

Skid: How're things going on your end, Ratchet?

Ratchet: Well, I'm straining more sand than I thought I'd be able to standing on the edge of the pocket, but I still haven't found anything yet.

Meanwhile, back at the Glitch pad, the next car shows up when Higsby and Mari's time for waiting is about half over. Samus and Reed jump out of the car and race over to the Glitch pad.

Samus: Ouch. You guys have been Glitched?

Higsby: Yeah. By Ratchet and Skid.

Reed: Well, you guys are almost done. (looks at the camera) Samus and I aren't going to use the Glitch. (takes the number three from the post and runs over to the clue box with Samus)

(SAMUS and REED – Third at Split Track)

Reed: (rip) You think we should do the motorboat?

Samus: (nods) Yeah. That's the quicker challenge.

As Samus and Reed run off to find a motorboat, the final two cars arrive. The two teams get out and see the Glitch pad with Higsby and Mari standing on it, waiting.

Guile: Looks like the Glitch has already been used.

The two teams run over to the pad and look at the camera.

Amy: Dad and I have decided not to use the Glitch.

Luigi: Daisy and I aren't going to, either.

The two teams quickly grab the respective numbers from the post of the Glitch pad and rush over to the clue box and pull out two clues.

(LUIGI and DAISY – Fourth at Split Track)

(GUILE and AMY – Fifth at Split Track)

Luigi: (rip) Another Split Track.

Daisy: Let's race. Doing a full lap in forty-five seconds couldn't be THAT hard.

Amy: (rip) I'm with them, dad. Ratchet, Skid and the Kanes were the first to arrive and they're still over there.

Guile: Agreed. Let's take a motorboat.

The two teams follow Samus and Reed to find the motorboats. As they go off, Higsby and Mari's waiting time is almost up.

Mari: How much longer?

Higsby: Not long. Pretty soon, we'll be able to go on.

Samus and Reed run down a hill leading to the lake and see a line of six motorboats parked against the small dock. The two friends quickly run to the closest motorboat, jump in and start it up. The friends take off and zoom under the first stone arch, starting their lap.

A matter of seconds after they drive off, the next two teams run down the hill to the motorboats. Like Samus and Reed, they quickly jump into a motorboat and drive off.

Back at the Glitch pad, the sand in the hourglass has finally emptied.

Mari: Look, Higsby! We can go on!

Higsby: Let's go, then!

The two racers pull the number 6 from the post, run off the pad and run over to the clue box, taking out the last clue.

(HIGSBY and MARI – Last at Split Track)

Higsby: (rip) We'd better do the motorboat if we want to catch up.

Mari: I'm with you on that one, Higsby. Let's go.

Higsby and Mari run off in the direction of the other teams to find one of the motorboats.

Before Higsby and Mari arrive, Samus and Reed pull back up to the docks, having completed their first attempt.

Samus: (looks at the judge) How'd we do?

Dog: You took fifty-four seconds. You need to turn around and try again.

Reed: (sigh) Okay. (turns to boat around and drives off again)

As Samus and Reed pull away a second time, Higsby and Mari run down the hill, climb into a motorboat and drive off, hoping to make up for lost time.

Guile and Amy drive through the seventh stone arch, turn around and drive back through it again to go back to the starting line. Shortly after they do, Luigi and Daisy drive through and do the same.

Eventually, Guile and Amy show back up at the starting point. They slow their boat down and look at the judge to wait for the verdict.

Dog: (nods) Forty second even. You guys are good.

Guile: Great! (pulls the boat over to the docks) We can get the clue, now!

Amy: That was easy! That didn't take any time at all!

As Guile and Amy get out of their boat, they run over to the dog, who gives them their clue.

(GUILE and AMY – First at Clue 2)

Guile: (rip) Go to the Corneria Café.

Mr. Jowai: (voice-over) Teams must now race back into Corneria and find this café, which is the favourite café of Panther Caruso. Outside, teams will find the next clue.

Amy: Let's go, dad! We're in the lead and let's just hope we can stay that way!

Guile: Right. Let's go!

As the father and daughter run back to their car, Luigi and Daisy pull up to the docks and look at the judge.

Dog: You took fifty seconds. You need to turn around and try again.

Luigi: (nods) Okay.

Meanwhile, at the shallow area, the two teams straining are still looking for a golden rock within the sand.

Ratchet: It was a serious mistake to do this, Skid. Higsby and Mari's waiting time is alread up and they'll probably end up passing us again.

Skid: We'll just have to keep looking, man. We've been through this whole pocket about three times already.

Lily: Let's just hope that we can get back in the game, Billy. I see Guile and Amy driving off.

Billy: Don't worry, sis. It shouldn't take us too much longer.

Back at the stone arches, Higsby and Mari drive through the last arch and slow down to await their verdict from the judge.

Dog: You guys did a record time, actually! You managed to clear it in under thirty-five seconds!

Higsby: Yes! We caught up again! (pulls the motorboat up to the docks as Mari gets out)

As Hisby gets out, Mari runs over to the dog and receives the clue.

(HIGSBY and MARI – Second at Clue 2)

Mari: (waits for igsby to run over, then rips open the envelope) Make your way to Corneria Café.

Higsby: Let's go, Mari!

As Higsby and Mari run up the hill again, they see Ratchet and Skid still at the pocket. They quickly reach their car again.

Mari: (getting into the backseat again) Yes! Take THAT, Ratchet and Skid!

Samus and Reed drive through the last stone arch again and wait for the results.

Dog: (shakes his head) Sorry, guys. You missed it by about three seconds. You have to do it again.

Reed: (turns the boat around) You gotta be kidding me!

Samus: If we don't finish this time, we're done for.

Back at the pocket, Ratchet watches as Higsby and Mari drive off. He shakes his head.

Ratchet: We wasted the Glitch, Skid. Higsby and Mari are driving away now.

Skid: Just keep searching, man! If we can find the rock, maybe we can still catch up!

Lily: Hey! (reaches into her strainer and pulls out a golden rock) I found one! Billy! I found one!

Billy: You did! That's great, sis! (gets out of the water) Now we can hand it in!

Lily gets out of the water and rushes over to a table. Placing the gold rock on the table, the dog sitting down hands them a clue.

(BILLY and LILY – Third at Clue 2)

Billy: (rip) Corneria Café. Let's move, sis. Maybe we can catch up with Higsby and Mari.

Lily: Lead the way, bro!

The siblings dash back towards their car, get in and drive away.

Skid: Man! We could be in last place for all we know, dude. (strains another batch of sand and comes up with a golden rock) Wha! Dude! I found a rock!

Ratchet: Great job, Skid! Come on! Let's get the clue!

Skid jumps out of the water and runs over to the table with Ratchet. After presenting the rock, they receive the clue.

(RATCHET and SKID – Fourth at Clue 2)

Skid: (rip) Come on, Ratchet! We have to catch up!

The mismatched duo runs back up the hill, back to their car. Skid gets behind the wheel and drives off.

(GUILE and AMY)

Amy: How're we doing, dad?

Guile: We're approaching Corneria City now. We should get to the café soon.

Amy: Let's hope the next task doesn't involve eating or Skid and Billy will trounce us all again.

(SPLIT TRACK)

Luigi and Daisy pull up to the docks again, hoping that they've completed the task.

Dog: Forty seconds. You've passed!

Daisy: Great! Come on, Luigi! Let's pull up to the docks.

Luigi: Got it.

Luigi drives the boat over to the docks. The plumber and princess jump out of the boat and run over to the judge, who hands them the next clue.

(LUIGI and DAISY – Fifth at Clue 2)

Daisy: (rip) Go to Corneria Café.

Luigi: Let's go, Daisy. I see Samus and Reed driving up.

As Luigi and Daisy run off, Samus and Reed pull up to the docks again, hoping that the third time's a charm for them.

Dog: You guys cleared it this time! Come on over here to get the clue!

Reed: Finally! (drives the boat over to the docks)

The two friends jump out of the boat and run over to the dog, who hands Samus the clue.

(SAMUS and REED – Last at Clue 2)

Samus: (rip) Corneria Café.

Reed: I have a sinking feeling that this will involve eating.

(HIGSBY and MARI)

Higsby: Hey, Mari! Did you see the look on Skid's face when he saw us running back towards the car before him and Ratchet?

Mari: (laughs) Yeah! He was probably thinking how we could still be ahead of them after having the Glitch used on us!

Higsby: Well, we're getting close to the café. Hopefully, we'll be able to stay ahead.

(GUILE and AMY)

Amy: (points out the window) Look, dad! There's the café!

Guile: I see the clue box outside! Let's go!

Guile parks the car outside of the café. He and Amy jump out, run over to the clue box and take out an envelope.

(GUILE and AMY – First at Boss Battle)

Guile: (rip) It's another Boss Battle!

Before the race continues, we see Mr. Jowai walking along outside of the café.

Mr. Jowai: A Boss Battle is a task that only one racer may perform, and the team may not proceed until the task is complete. In this Boss Battle, that racer must eat a Kani, a large spider-like creature found on Zoness. While the Kani are considered a delicacy on Zoness, they aren't very appetizing to visiting tourists. Once the racer finishes eating, they'll receive the next clue.

Guile: Looks like I'll have to do it.

Amy: Okay, dad. Good luck!

As Amy leans against the railing outside, Guile runs over to the long table and sits down. He starts eating the Kani on his plate and quickly finds it more repulsive than the Fire Flower he ate in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Amy: Come on, dad! You can do it!

Guile: (puts another piece into his mouth) This is absolutely terrible, Amy. I'll try my best.

As Guile continues eating, Higsby and Mari pull up. Getting out of their car, the two run over to the clue box and pull out a clue.

(HIGSBY and MARI – Second at Boss Battle)

Mari: (rip) Boss Battle.

Higsby: A baked Kani. Isn't that one of those giant spider things on Zoness?

Mari: (nods) I think it is. But don't worry, Higsby! I can do this one!

Higsby rubs his forehead as Mari goes over to the table.

Higsby: I REALLY need to learn how to eat anything like she can.

Mari: (looks at Guile) How is it?

Guile: (swallows) This is only the most repulsive thing I've ever eaten.

Mari: (takes a bite of her food) Yeah. It's pretty bad, but I've had worse.

(SAMUS and REED)

Samus: Okay, here comes Corneria City. We can only hope that we can beat someone to the Pitstop. If we can't catch up, we're toast.

Reed: Well, I'm actually hoping that the next task is an eating task. I know that a few of the racers have sensitive stomachs.

(BOSS BATTLE)

As Guile and Mari continue eating, Billy and Lily show up next, managing to beat Ratchet and Skid. The siblings run over to the route marker and pull out a clue.

(BILLY and LILY – Third at Boss Battle)

Billy: Looks like another eating task. (rip) Yep. I was right. (looks at Lily) I'll do it, sis. With any luck I'll be able to stomach this just as fast as the last one.

Lily: (nods) Good luck, Billy.

Lily joins Amy and Higsby at the railing to watch her brother eat the Kani.

Billy: (sits down) How's it taste?

Guile: Terrible.

Mari: (shrugs) You get used to it.

Billy takes about three bites of the Kani when Ratchet and Skid pull up. The tall and short duo get out and run over to the clue box.

(RATCHET and SKID – Fourth at Boss Battle)

Skid: (rip) It's another eating challenge, man. I'll do it.

Ratchet: Okay. If you eat it as fast as that Fire Flower, we'll be able to regain the lead.

Skid goes over to the table. Guile and Mari are about one third done, while Billy is quickly catching up on them. Skid grabs a fork and quickly starts chowing down. However, the instant he puts the food into his mouth, he chokes.

Skid: (coughs) Dude! This is sick!

Ratchet: Just keep going, Skid! We need to regain the lead!

Lily: You're doing great, bro! You're catching up!

Higsby: Come on, Mari! You're doing great!

Amy: Keep at it, dad!

The four waiting racers quickly see that Skid, despite looking disgusted, is managing to eat the Kani incredibly fast, quickly gaining on the others. Billy looks like he's struggling, but is otherwise eating just as fast.

Amy: Well, it looks like Skid and Billy are managing to catch up on us.

Higsby: At least we had a head start. If those two do end up beating us, at least it won't be by much.

Amy: (nods) It's pretty much anyone's game by now.

Ratchet: Hey! Look who's coming!

The other three waiting racers turn to see two cars arriving. The final two teams park their cars, get out and run over to the clue box at almost the same time.

(LUIGI and DAISY – Fifth at Boss Battle)

(SAMUS and REED – Last at Boss Battle)

Luigi: (rip) It's a Boss Battle.

Daisy: (reading) Someone has to eat a bake Kani. (thinks) What the heck is a Kani?

Luigi: I dunno, but it sounds like something you won't be able to stomach. I'll do it.

Reed: (rip) Do you know what a Kani is, Samus?

Samus: (scratches his head, then shrugs) Not really, but I'll eat it. You did it the last time.

Luigi and Samus go over to join the other four racers in eating as their partners go over to wait.

Samus: (sees the disgusted looms on the other racers' faces) It's bad, isn't it?

Mari: (the only one that doesn't look grossed out) (shrugs) I dunno. It's sorta bad at first, but as you eat it, you grow to like it a little.

The other eating racers stop eating Kani to look at Mari with shocked glares.

Guile, Billy, Skid: You actually LIKE it! (shake their heads and continue eating)

Mari: (puts another piece of Kani in her mouth) Sure. What's wrong with that?

Higsby: Man. She's got a tougher stomach than I thought she did.

Everyone quickly sees that, despite Mari being the only one who actually finds the Kani edible, Billy and Skid are once again demolishing the competition with their iron stomachs, eating the Kani faster than anyone else. In fact, they're both managing to do better than Guile, the current leader.

Amy: (shakes her head) Looks like dad and I aren't going to finish the leg in first.

Higsby: Well, I guess we should try to be optimistic. We're still managing to beat Luigi and Samus.

Amy: (nods) Yeah. With any luck, we'll still be in the race.

Daisy: You're doing good, Luigi! Keep it up!

Reed: Come on, Samus! You can do it!

Lily: You're doing great, Billy! Just a few more bites and you have it!

Ratchet: Don't let Billy beat you, Skid! You can eat that faster than him!

Billy: (slams his fork onto the table) Done!

Chef: Good job! (hands Billy the clue)

Billy jumps up from the table, runs towards the railing the waiting racers are leaning against and leaps over it to meet up with Lily faster.

Billy: (rip) Make your way to the next Pitstop!

Before the race continues, we see Mr. Jowai walking in a parking lot, outside of a huge ship.

Mr. Jowai: Teams must now race to the heart of Corneria City to find the parking lot of General Pepper's military headquarters. In the parking lot is the Great Fox, the ship of Star Fox and the one responsible for saving the Lylat System on more than one occasion. This huge ship is the Pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here may be eliminated.

Lily: Let's move!

Skid: I'm done, dude!

After receiving the clue, Skid jumps the railing to meet up with Ratchet.

Skid: (rip) Pitstop, man!

Ratchet: Let's go! We're right behind Billy and Lilly!

The two teams run back to their cars and get in, taking off at almost the exact same time.

Mari continues to surprise everyone with her eating, managing to catch up with Guile. She looks well on her way to finishing next.

(BILLY and LILY)

Billy: Are they still behind us, sis?

Lily: (looks back) Yeah. They're right on our tail.

Billy: Looks like it'll come down to a footrace. You up for a sprint, Lily?

Lily: I'm not worried, bro. If it came down to a footrace, we could beat Ratchet and Skid easily.

(RATCHET and SKID)

Skid: How far are we from the Pitstop, man?

Ratchet: We should be getting there soon. Hopefully, the Kanes miss it or something like that.

(BOSS BATTLE)

The remaining four eating racers continue to eat the Kani. Guile and Mari are almost done, while Luigi and Samus are about two-thirds of the way through. Their partners stand at the railing, cheering them on.

Mari: (places her fork down) I'm done!

Chef: So you are! Congratulations!

Mari receives the clue and rushes back towards Higsby, surprising him by jumping over the railing.

Mari: (rip) Make your way to the next Pitstop! (looks at Higsby) Come on, Higsby! We need to get going!

Higsby runs to the car with Mari and jumps behind the wheel. Throwing the car into gear, Higsby drives off.

Higsby: (voice-over) Mari continues to surprise me. Not only did she manage to swallow that thing without much problems, but she manages to do it without looking sick in the end. Man, I really need to spend more time with her if I want to go out with her.

(PIT STOP)

Mr. Jowai stands outside of the parked Great Fox with military leader General Pepper by his side. Pointing off in the direction the teams will come in, Mr. Jowai waits for the first team to arrive.

Suddenly, two cars are seen driving towards the parking lot, one driven by Billy and the other by Skid.

Skid: Take off your seatbelt, Ratchet! As soon as I stop, we're jumping out to run to the Pitstop!

Ratchet: Got it.

The two cars drive into the parking lot and come to a stop at almost the same time. The two teams quickly get out of their cars to start running.

Billy: Come on, sis! Let's go!

Lily: I'm coming! (jumps out of the backseat and starts running)

Billy, Lily, Ratchet and Skid run towards the Pitstop together, hoping to get to the mat first. When they first start running, the teams are neck and neck, but Billy and Lily, being a little more fit, manage to start pulling ahead.

Ratchet and Skid see that they're losing ground fast and realize that they'll never catch the Kanes. The tall and short duo quickly slows down in defeat, allowing Billy and Lily to reach the mat first.

General Pepper: Welcome to Corneria!

Lily: (breathing heavily) Thanks.

Mr. Jowai: (smiles) Billy and Lily…You are team number one!

(BILLY and LILY – First Place)

Billy: YES!

Lily: First again! This is great!

Mr. Jowai: Ratchet. Skid. Would you guys please come over here.

Billy and Lily step off the mat, allowing Ratchet and Skid to step onto the mat.

Mr. Jowai: Ratchet and Skid…Team number two!

(RATCHET and SKID – Second Place)

Ratchet: (bends over, clutching his knees) Man. That was some serious running.

Skid: We almost had it, man. Hopefully, we'll do better in the next leg.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Although he looks like he struggles severely to do it, Guile manages to swallow the last piece of Kani on his plate, earning him the clue. Feeling too sick to jump the railings, the military man runs around them to reach his daughter. He quickly passes Amy the clue.

Amy: (rip) The Pitstop! Come on, dad! If we hurry, maybe we can beat Higsby and Mari!

Guile: (urp) Coming, sweetie.

(PITSTOP)

Unfortunately for uile and Amy, Higsby and Mari have already driven into the parking lot. The strong-willed duo gets out of their car and run over to the Pitstop, stepping on to wait for the verdict, although they're both confident.

Mr. Jowai: Higsby and Mari…You're team number three!

(HIGSBY and MARI – Third Place)

Higsby: Yes! We're still in!

Mr. Jowai: You guys had quite a scare, didn't you?

Mari: Yeah. After Ratchet and Skid used the Glitch on us, I wasn't expecting us to get out of the Split Track before them!

Higsby: And thankfully, Mari managed to do the Boss Battle in record time. If she wasn't my partner, I wouldn't have lasted this long.

Mari: (smiles, then hugs Higsby, who quickly blushes)

(BOSS BATTLE)

Daisy: Come on, Luigi! You can beat Samus!

Reed: Don't let Luigi bat you, buddy! You can finish first!

This continues for a little bit before Luigi and Samus both manage to finish eating at the same time. Placing their forks down, they each receive a clue from the chef and run back to their partners.

Luigi: (rip) Warning: The last team to check in…

Samus: …May be eliminated. Come on, Reed!

Both teams get into their cars and take off at almost the same time, Samus and Reed a little bit behind.

(PITSTOP)

Guile and Amy pull into the parking lot and get out of their car. The father and daughter team rush to the Pitstop and jump on.

Mr. Jowai: Guile and Amy…You are team number four!

(GUILE and AMY – Fourth Place)

Amy: Alright! We're still in!

Guile: (whew) This race is much more exhilarating than I thought it would be.

Mr. Jowai and General Pepper wait patiently for the final safe team to arrive. All four of the other safe teams are standing aside, waiting as well.

Suddenly, the last two cars pull into the parking lot, although we can't tell which team is driving the one in the lead. After they stop their cars, each member of the two teams jump out and start running, beginning another footrace to the Pitstop.

Samus, Luigi, Daisy and Reed continue running to the Pitstop as the other four teams cheer them on, three of the teams rooting for one of the running teams.

Although it looks like it would be close, Samus manages to sprint ahead of the pack. Although Luigi and Daisy try to keep up, Reed quickly follows his friend, increasing the gap between the Tinto soldiers and the Mushroom Kingdom citizens.

Samus reaches the mat first, followed closely by Reed. The two friends hug (Reed even manages to lift Samus off the ground) for a bit before looking back at Mr. Jowai. Meanwhile, all of the cheering teams except Ratchet and Skid (who were cheering for Luigi and Daisy) erupt in a loud ovation for the two friends.

Mr. Jowai: Samus and Reed…You're team number five!

(SAMUS and REED – Fifth Place)

Samus and Reed: YES!

Reed: I don't believe it! We're still in!

Mr. Jowai: By mere seconds, guys. By mere seconds. (looks behind Samus and Reed) Luigi. Daisy. Could you guys please step onto the mat.

Samus and Reed step off the mat to allow Luigi and Daisy onto it. The plumber and princess pretty much know what's going to be said.

Mr. Jowai: Luigi and Daisy…(sigh) You're the last team to arrive.

Luigi: (nods) Yeah. We figured that.

Mr. Jowai: I'm sorry to tell you that you're both been eliminated from the race.

(LUIGI and DAISY – ELIMINATED)

We later see Luigi and Daisy talking to the camera at night.

Luigi: While I'm a little upset that we got eliminated, I'm definitely impressed that we made it this far. Samus and Reed are the ones I respect most on the race, because they wouldn't give up ever after falling two hours behind earlier in the leg. I wish everyone luck from now on.

Daisy: We were THIS close to staying in the race. I can't believe our bad luck. Well, I had fun while it lasted. Spending this much time with Luigi has definitely been a great experience. I couldn't picture doing the race with anyone else but him.

Luigi: I love Daisy. She's the best partner I could ask for. If I had Mario on my team, I wouldn't have made it as far as I did. Nothing's going to wreck our relationship, and we're glad that we have such a strong bond.

Current standings:

1 – Billy and Lily

2 – Ratchet and Skid

3 – Higsby and Mari

4 – Guile and Amy

5 – Samus and Reed

6 – Luigi and Daisy (ELIMINATED)

7 – Tabby and Bea (ELIMINATED)

8 – Plum and Scarlet (ELIMINATED)

9 – Nina and Steve (ELIMINATED)

10 – Jon and Jody (ELIMINATED)

11 – Crono and Marle (ELIMINATED)


	8. Leg Seven

Leg Seven 

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Before the race starts, we see Mr. Jowai walking in a parking lot, alongside a huge, parked ship.

Mr. Jowai: The world of Starfox. No humans in sight, only animals live here. This galaxy of several planets and space sectors has enough technology to make anyone jealous. And, parked in this parking lot: The Great Fox. This giant ship with the sixth Pitstop in a race around the VG universe.

We see clips of the five remaining teams checking in, starting with Billy and Lily. We then see all the teams sitting in a futuristic diner, eating and talking.

Mr. Jowai: After checking in, the remaining teams received a mandatory rest period. This allowed them to eat…

We see Guile relaxing on a chair, asleep.

Mr. Jowai: …Sleep…

We then see Billy laughing as he talks with Samus.

Mr. Jowai: …And mingle with the other teams. Billy and Lily, whom were the first to arrive, will be the first to depart, twelve hours later.

(PITSTOP)

Billy and Lily stand on the Pitstop mat at night, waiting to open their clue. Ratchet and Skid stand just off the pad. As soon as the clock on the Pitstop hits the correct time, Billy rips open the clue.

(BILLY and LILY – First to depart)

Billy: (rip) Travel to the world of Earthbound.

Mr. Jowai: Teams must now take one of two charter flights to the world of Earthbound, where four mismatched kids had saved the world from an evil being. Once they arrive, teams must travel by a marked car to the headquarters of the blue cultists, where they'll find the next clue.

Billy: (reading) You have seventy-three bucks for this leg of the race.

Lily: Let's get going, bro. We've got a lead, so let's try to keep it.

Billy: Right you are, Lily. Let's go.

The two siblings run off towards the line of five marked cars and grab one. As they start loading their backpacks into it, Ratchet and Skid prepare to leave.

(RATCHET and SKID – Second to depart)

Ratchet: (rip) The world of Earthbound.

Skid: Let's get going, dude. We need to catch up with Billy and Lily.

The tall and short team goes towards another of the marked cars. Just as they arrive, Billy and Lily drive off. Skid loads the backpacks into the trunk as Ratchet jumps into the backseat and grabs the map. Skid quickly jumps behind the wheel, starts the car and drives off, hoping to catch up with Billy and Lily.

(BILLY and LILY)

Billy: Where are we heading, sis?

Lily: (using a flashlight to read the map) Turn right up here, Billy. The airport is about another ten minutes away.

Billy: (nods) Okay. Right it is.

(RATCHET and SKID)

Ratchet: Follow them, Skid. They're going the quickest way to the airport.

Skid: Got it, dude. Hang on!

Ratchet: I hope we get on a quick flight. Higsby and Mari didn't check in too long after us.

Skid: Right you are, little dude. Does the clue say where the counter is to get on those charter flights?

Ratchet: (looks at the clue) Nope. We're going to have to look around the airport.

(PITSTOP)

(HIGSBY and MARI – Third to depart)

Higsby: (rip) The world of Earthbound.

Mari: Thank goodness Luigi and Daisy have already been eliminated. They probably know that world as well.

Higsby: Well, let's go.

Higsby and Mari walk along the parking lot, towards the line of three remaining cars. After loading their backpacks into the trunk, Mari picks up the map and slides into the back seat. Higsby gets behind the wheel again and drives the team off towards the airport.

Higsby: Mari, I'm sorry if I sound demanding here, but I need you to look over the map and try to find a quicker way to the airport than the main route.

Mari: Sure thing. You keep driving and I'll start searching for a quicker way.

Higsby: Got it.

(AIRPORT)

As Ratchet and Skid pull into the airport parking lot, they see Billy and Lily already parking. The siblings grab their backpacks, shut the trunk and race into the airport.

Skid: Hey! There go the Kanes, Ratchet!

Ratchet: Park this thing and let's go after them, Skid!

Billy and Lily run through the front doors to the airport and look around.

Billy: Where would that counter be? We need to find a flight before Ratchet and Skid can!

Lily: (points down the right hallway) Let's try down that way, Billy. Maybe we'll come across it.

Billy: (nods) Sounds like a plan.

With that, Billy and Lily run off, and not too long after they do, Ratchet and Skid burst through the doors, looking around.

Skid: We lost them, man! Where'd they go?

Ratchet: Well, I guess we should start looking for the airline with the two charter flights. (points down the left hallway) Let's try going that way first.

Skid: Okay, dude.

Ratchet and Skid run off down the left hallway, going in the opposite direction as Billy and Lily.

(HIGSBY and MARI)

Mari: Hey, Higsby! I think I found a quicker way!

Higsby: Really! Where do I go, Mari?

Mari: Go straight through this intersection coming up, then turn right at the first stop sign.

Higsby: Got it. Maybe we'll be able to shave off a few minutes by doing this.

(PITSTOP)

(GUILE and AMY – Fourth to depart)

Guile: (rip) Go to the world of Earthbound.

Amy: Finally! Somewhere none of the remaining teams have any advantage in! Maybe we'll be able to catch up!

Guile: Maybe so. Well, we'll catch up anyway. It says here we need to book a flight on one of two charter planes.

Amy: Well, if we're going to make it, dad, we'd better get going.

Guile: (nods) Let's go.

As Guile gets behind the wheel again, the father and daughter drive off.

(BILLY and LILY)

Billy: Hey, sis! What's that over there?

Lily: (gasps; starts running faster) It's the airline! See the flag on the counter!

Billy: Hey, yeah! (picks up the pace) We can get on the charter flight!

The two run over to the counter and over to the sign-up sheet. They quickly see that no one else has registered yet.

Billy: Alright! We beat Ratchet and Skid! (signs he and Lily down for the earlier charter flight)

(RATCHET and SKID)

Skid: You see the counter, man?

Ratchet: No, Skid. I have a sinking feeling that we made a wrong turn.

Skid: Well, let's turn around then, dude.

Ratchet and Skid turn around and start working their way back to the front doors to the airport to find the charter flight.

(HIGSBY and MARI)

Before Ratchet and Skid make it back to the front doors, Higsby and Mari run into the airport and look around.

Mari: Where do we go from here?

Higsby: Let's ask. (goes over to a worker) Excuse me? Which way would the charter flights be?

Worker: That-a way. (points to the right) It's not too far off down that way.

Higsby: Thanks! (turns to Mari) Let's go!

(PITSTOP)

(SAMUS and REED – Last to depart)

Reed: Well, we're starting last again.

Samus: Let's hope we can do better in this leg. (rip) Go to the world of Earthbound.

Reed: Well, let's get moving.

The two friends walk across the parking lot, towards the final marked car. Reed gets behind the wheel this time as they drive off.

(HIGSBY and MARI)

Running through the airport, Higsby and Mari can only hope that they get to the charter flights first. They quickly spot the race flag attached to a counter.

Mari: Look! I see the flag!

Higsby: Let's go!

The two rush over to the counter and look to see that they indeed have beaten Ratchet and Skid.

Mari: The Kanes managed to beat us.

Higsby: (writes the team name down on the first charter flight) That's fine, Mari. We managed to beat Ratchet and Skid. Looks like they'll have to settle for the later flight.

(GUILE and AMY)

Guile: Where're we heading now, sweetie?

Amy: Turn right, dad. The airport should be coming up soon.

Guile: Okay. Right it is.

Meanwhile, a good ways behind the father and daughter, Samus and Reed are driving along.

Reed: You know where we're heading, Samus?

Samus: I think so. I don't know which way to hold this map.

Reed: Well, we can only hope that we get to the airport soon.

(RATCHET and SKID)

The tall and short duo finally spot the flag at the counter and run over. However, on their way, they spot Higsby and Mari sitting on a bench with Billy and Lily.

Skid: No way, man! They beat us!

Ratchet: Let's hope that there's more than two slots available for the first charter flight.

The two run over to the counter, but see that there are only two available slots for the first flight, and they've both been taken.

Skid: Man! This stinks! (writes down the team name on the first of three slots for the second flight)

Ratchet: (voice-over) Skid and I had a huge lead on Higsby and Mari! When we arrived at the counter and saw that they had already signed up for the first flight, you can't imagine how stupid we felt.

Mari: (voice-over) Beating Ratchet and Skid to the first charter flight was one of the most satisfying things that happened to me on the race. Now, we have a big lead on the others, and we only have the Kanes to compete with when we arrive.

Not too long after Ratchet and Skid walk away from the counter, Guile and Amy show up. They rush over to the counter and look at the list.

Amy: Looks like we're on the second flight, dad.

Guile: That works for me. (signs he and Amy up) Let's go find a bench, Amy. The first flight won't take off until all the teams are here.

Amy: (looks at the benches to see the other teams) Yeah, and from the looks of things, the only ones missing are Samus and Reed.

(SAMUS and REED)

Just as Amy says that, the two friends burst through the airports doors and look around.

Reed: Excuse us, but would you happen to know where the charter flight to Onett is?

Worker: Funny. Another team asked me that a little bit ago. Just turn right here. You should soon see the counter.

Samus: Thank you.

With that, Samus and Reed run off to get to the charter flight. Eventually, the friends spot the flag attached to a counter.

Reed: Look, Samus! There it is!

Samus: (sees the teams sitting on the benches as they run over to the counter) Well, the gang's all here.

Reed: (signs he and Samus down for the second flight) Well, we've caught up. That's the main thing.

Mr. Jowai: (voice-over) All five teams are spread out amongst two charter flights, both heading for the world of Earthbound. Billy and Lilly, and Higsby and Mari are on the first flight, which will land in Onett at seven-thirty. Ratchet and Skid, Guile and Amy, and Samus and Reed are on the second flight, which will arrive half an hour after the first.

(PLANE 1 – Arriving)

The first flight lands in Onett and comes to a stop along the runway. After it comes to a complete stop, the door opens, allowing the first two teams to exit. Higsby, Mari, Billy and Lily race through the airport, hoping to get outside first.

Eventually, the two teams reach the front doors to the airport. All four racers dart out the doors at almost the same time and look around.

Higsby: Where would the marked cars be?

Lily: (spots the flag) Over there! I see them!

The four racers run over to the line of five marked cars parked a good ways away. Everyone starts loading their stuff into the backs of two of the cars. Although Higsby and Mari get in and drive off quickly, Billy and Lily still manage to do it quicker and are out of the parking lot first.

Lily: This is great! We've got a lead over Higsby and Mari!

Billy: Yeah. So Lily, which way is the HQ of the blue-boys?

Lily: (looking at the map) It's about five miles to the east. We should be able to get there soon.

Billy: (nods) Okay. Let's do this!

(HIGSBY and MARI)

Higsby: Should I follow them?

Mari: (reading the map) Yeah. They're heading in the right direction

Higsby: (nods) Let's hope we can still beat them to the Pitstop.

Mari: Ah, I'm not worried. We've got a half an hour on the others, and the way we've been playing the race, I think we'll have no problem.

Higsby: Yeah. I guess so.

Eventually, after a bit of driving, the teams make it to the cultists HQ. Billy and Lily are out of their car first, and dash over to the building, where they see five cans of blue paint sitting outside with the clue box.

Billy and Lily rush over to the clue box and pull the first clue out. Billy rips open the envelope and becomes surprised when a green card is pulled out.

(BILLY and LILY – First at Clue 1)

Lily: (jumping in place excitedly) A Cheat Code! We got the Cheat Code!

Before the race continues, we see Mr. Jowai walking along outside of the HQ.

Mr. Jowai: This is the last of two Cheat Codes on the entire race. A Cheat Code gives one team a chance to skip all tasks and go directly to the Pitstop, but they must do a challenging task beforehand. In this challenge, that team must drive twenty miles outside of Onett to Saturn Valley, home of the Mr. Saturns. Once there, each of the two racers must traverse this bridge hanging a hundred feet over the lake. Once each of the team members have gone across the bridge, they'll complete the Cheat Code. However, once one team has completed a Cheat Code, they won't be able to do any more.

Billy: Should we go for it, sis?

Lily: Heck yeah! This is the last one on the race! We may as well be the ones to use it!

Billy: (nods) Okay. Let's get back to the car.

As Billy and Lily run back towards their car, Higsby and Mari get out and rush over to the clue box. Mari quickly pulls out a clue.

(HIGSBY and MARI – Second at Clue 1)

Mari: (rip) Go to the Suburb District.

Mr. Jowai: (voice-over) Teams must now carry one of the blue paint cans to the Suburb District of Onett and look around for the main sign. Just beside the sign is where teams will find their next clue.

Mari: Funny. It says here that we have to take a paint can. I didn't see Billy and Lily taking one.

Higsby: Looks like they found a Cheat Code.

Mari: Man. We'll have to hurry if we want any hope of beating those two to the Pitstop.

Hisgby and Mari grab a paint can and start running back to their car. They quickly see Billy and Lily jumping into theirs and taking off.

Mari: Let's go! Quickly!

(BILLY and LILY)

Billy: You sure you want to do this, Lily? What if it involves us shaving our heads?

Lily: I'll still do it anyway. This could be our ticket to winning the race!

Billy: (nods) You're probably right. Okay. If you're alright with it, we'll do it.

Lily: Okay. The clue said that it was about twenty miles to Saturn Valley, so I imagine we'd get there in less than twenty minutes.

Billy: Okay! We'll have the leg done in no time!

The two cars drive off in opposite directions, each of the teams going towards their destinations. It takes Higsby and Mari about five more minutes, but they eventually arrive at the main sign of Onett, which has the city's name printed on the front in big, bold letters.

Higsby: Well, here's the sign. You see the clue box?

Mari: (sees the box behind the sign) Yeah! There it is!

Higsby quickly parks the car as he and Mari get out. They rush over to the clue box and yank out the first clue.

(HIGSBY and MARI – First at Boss Battle)

Higsby: (rips open the envelope and pulls out a red card) A Boss Battle.

Before the race continues, we see Mr. Jowai walking along in the huge parking lot on the other side of the sign.

Mr. Jowai: A Boss Battle is a task that only one racer can perform, and the team cannot move on until the task is complete. In this Boss Battle, that racer has to use the can of blue paint from the cultists HQ and paint over a marked section of this building's wall. As the racer paints, they'll eventually see a one-word clue appear on the wall, telling them where the next clue will be.

Higsby: I'll do it. You did the last one.

Mari: (nods) Okay. Good luck, Higsby!

Higsby grabs the can of paint, walks over to the side of the nearby building and chooses one of the marked sections. Once he is satisfied, he grabs a brush, dips it in the paint can and starts painting it on the section of the wall.

(PLANE 2 – Landing early)

The second charter flight arrives in Onett about two minutes later. Once it lands, the doors open, allowing the six passengers to exit, although they're all racing to stay ahead of the other. Samus is currently leading the pack with Guile close behind him. At the back of the pack is Ratchet, trying to keep up with everyone due to his small size and short legs.

Eventually, all three remaining teams fly out the airport doors at almost the same time. They all run out into the parking lot.

Amy: Does anyone see the marked cars?

Skid: Yeah! Over there, dudes!

As they run, everyone looks in the direction Skid points and they indeed see the three remaining marked cars.

Reed: Let's go!

The teams race to their cars and get in at almost the same time, but Samus and Reed manage to drive away first with Guile and Amy following shortly. Ratchet and Skid bring up the rear.

Reed: (driving) Okay, Samus! How long until we reach the blue cultist HQ?

Samus: (reading a map) About five minutes. Turn left here.

Reed obliges and turns left as the other teams follow suit.

(BILLY and LILY)

The two siblings successfully drive their car to Saturn Valley. They both look around in awe from inside the car at all of the Mr. Saturn's around the village.

Billy: Man! Can you believe that a village like this actually exists, sis?

Lily: I find it very hard to believe, but here we are.

Billy: Well, we should look for that Clue Box.

Lily: (looks up and points) Is that it way up there on that cliff?

Billy stops the car for a second and pokes his head out of the window to see. He sees the race's red and yellow flag perched on top of the cliff, just in front of a bridge hanging above the lake.

Billy: I think that might be it!

Lily: Looks like we'll have to do some climbing. This car won't make it up that narrow pathway over there.

Billy: True. (gets out of the car as Lily does the same) Alright. We'll go up there, do the Cheat Code challenge and get back down here.

Lily: (nods)

The two siblings run towards the cliff face and start running up a path to get to the top. They quickly reach the top of the cliff and see the flag.

Lily: (sees the bridge and the hippie standing by the edge) Do we have to walk across that bridge! It doesn't look that sturdy.

Billy: (to the hippie) Is this the Cheat Code challenge?

Hippie: (grins) Yeah, man. You both have to go across this gnarly bridge one at a time. Once you're both over there, my cunning friend will give you the clue.

Lily: (looks over the cliff and into the lake) Man! If we fall of the bridge, it'll take us a while to get back up here.

Billy: Well, we may as well get this started. I'll go first.

Slowly, Billy steps onto the rickety bridge and starts taking slow steps across, looking like he struggling to keep the bridge from rocking back and forth.

(BLUE CULTIST HQ)

The final three cars pull up to the HQ and spot the Clue Box. Samus and Reed jump out first and run over to the box, pulling out an envelope.

(SAMUS and REED – Third at Clue 1)

Reed: (rip) Take a can of blue paint to Onett's main sign.

Samus: (grabs a paint can) Got it. Let's go!

As Samus and Reed run off, the final two teams show up at the Clue Box.

(GUILE and AMY – Fourth at Clue 1)

(RATCHET and SKID – Last at Clue 1)

Guile: (rip) The main sign.

Skid: (rip) Come on, dude! Grab a paint can!

Ratchet and Skid run after Guile and Amy back to their cars just as Samus and Reed are seen driving off.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Higsby continues painting on his section of the wall and has now covered a good deal of it. Slowly, however, he starts to begin to see a word written on the wall.

Higsby: Hey! This paint is starting to make the word show! (continues to paint) Now if I could only make it out.

After a couple more minutes of painting, Higsby suddenly sees the word appear.

Higsby: "Arcade"!

Mr. Jowai: (voice-over) Teams must now race through the city to the Arcade. There, they must search the huge building for this specific arcade game, where they'll find the next clue.

As soon as Higsby leaves his section of the wall, the race officials standing beside it close it off. Higsby receives a clue and runs back over to Mari.

(HIGSBY and MARI – First at Clue 2)

Higsby: (rip) We need to find the arcade!

Mari: Let's go!

Higsby and Mari jump back into their car and drive off.

(BILLY and LILY)

Billy has managed to cross most of the bridge and is almost at the other end. Lily still waits on the first end.

Lily: You're almost there, Billy! Just a little longer!

Billy: I'm trying, sis! It's just extremely hard to cross this thing without making it rock!

After managing to walk another several steps, Billy sets foot on the other side of the bridge. It isn't until a few seconds after he does so that he realizes he's been holding his breath since he last spoke with Lily. He exhales in relief and turns around.

Billy: Lily! I made it!

Lily: Great job, bro! Okay, I'm on my way!

Lily then proceeds to start working her way across the bridge. She quickly realizes that Billy was right in saying how hard it was to keep the bridge from waving.

Lily: Man. This is tough work.

(BOSS BATTLE)

The first of the final three cars show up. After spotting the Clue Box, the two racers jump out and grab an envelope.

(SAMUS and REED – Second at Boss Battle)

Samus: (rip) Another Boss Battle.

Reed: (picks up the paint can) I might as well do it.

As the blonde soldier runs over to the wall to start painting, the final two cars show up. As the two teams get out, Skid barely manages to beat Guile and Amy to the clue.

(RATCHET and SKID – Third at Boss Battle)

(GUILE and AMY – Last at Boss Battle)

Skid: (rip) It's another Boss Battle, little dude!

Ratchet: I'll take it, Skid. You did the last one.

Guile: (rip) Yep. Another Boss Battle.

Amy: I'll do this one, dad. I'll be right back.

(BILLY and LILY)

Billy: Come on, sis! Just a few more steps and you've got it!

Lily: (starting to shake nervously) This bridge is starting to wave, Billy. I'm trying to control it.

Billy: You can do it, Lily! You're almost here!

After a few more slow steps, Lily manages to cross the bridge. The siblings let out a shout of joy and embrace.

(BILLY and LILY – Cheat Code Completed)

Lily: Well, now what?

Billy: (looks around) That hippie said that his friend would give us the clue, but I don't see anyone.

Hippie: (walks over) Hey, man! Congrats on making it!

Billy and Lily end up doing a double-take, as the hippie looks exactly like the one on the other side of the bridge. Billy scratches his head, but takes the clue.

Billy: (rip) Congratulations on completing this Cheat Code. You are now allowed to skip directly to the Pitstop!

Mr. Jowai: (voice over) Now that Billy and Lily have completed the Cheat Code, they can skip all remaining tasks and jump directly to the Pitstop, the home of young hero Ness.

Lily: Let's get back to the car, Billy!

Billy: Uh…Sis? How're we going to get down without going across the bridge?

Lily: We jump! Come on, bro!

Without giving Billy time to object, Lily leaps off the cliff and lands directly into the lake below. Billy contemplates the decision for a second before jumping off the cliff as well, landing in the water.

The soaked siblings climb out of the lake and quickly run back to the car, which is still waiting for them. Without giving themselves time to dry off, Billy and Lily jump in and drive off.

(HIGSBY and MARI)

Higsby: Any sight of the Arcade yet, Mari?

Mari: Uh…(suddenly sees the Arcade a couple of blocks down) Down there! I see it!

Higsby: I'm on it! (turns to the right and drives down the road leading to the Arcade)

The strong-willed team pulls their car into the Arcade parking lot as Higsby turns the car off. He and Mari jump out and run into the Arcade.

Mari: The clue said that the Clue Box was around the Arcade somewhere. I wonder where it could be.

Higsby: Let's start looking.

Higsby and Mari start searching the Arcade for the Clue Box, without much luck. Eventually, after a couple minutes of searching, Mari spots the red and yellow box sitting beside a machine.

Mari: Over there! Higsby, over there!

Higsby: (looks) I see it, Mari! Come on!

The two run over to the box and rip out a clue, seeing that they're indeed the first ones.

(HIGSBY and MARI – First at Split Track)

Higsby: (rip) Split Track. Playing or Paying?

Before the race continues, we see Mr. Jowai walking along a line of Arcade machines.

Mr. Jowai: A Split Track is a choice between one of two tasks, each with it's own pros and cons. In this Split Track, teams must choose between 'Playing' and 'Paying'. In Playing, teams must play the game that the clue box is beside and try to work up a combined score of 20,000 points, which could be hard for the inexperienced gamer. Once the team has racked up enough points, the kid beside the machine will hand them the next clue. In Paying, teams are given baskets and must search the Arcade, opening up different games and collecting $52 worth of quarters from within. There's nothing challenging about the task, but some machine have more quarters inside, and finding 52 dollars worth could take a while.

Mari: I say we search for quarters. It shouldn't take us that long if we know where to look.

Higsby: (nods) Okay. We'll do it.

(BOSS BATTLE)

The race to finish the Boss Battle is pretty close, but Reed is clearly winning, as he is well on his way to finding out what the mysterious word on the wall is. He has uncovered about fifty percent of the word, but still can't quite make it out.

Samus: How's it coming, Reed?

Reed: I'm getting there. I'll let you know when I figure it out.

Meanwhile, Amy and Ratchet are catching up, each of them looking about the same judging by how much they're painted.

Guile: Are you getting there, sweetie?

Amy: I'm not sure, dad, but I can tell that there's at least two A's in it.

Skid: Yo, Ratchet! How's it coming?

Ratchet: Not bad, pal. Give me a couple more minutes and I should have this finished.

After another minute of painting, Reed suddenly begins to see what the word spells. He starts painting faster until he can finally see what it says.

Reed: (whispering so he won't alert Amy ad Ratchet) "Arcade"!

The blonde soldier runs away from his section of the way as the race officials close it off. Reed quickly runs back over to Samus with a clue.

(SAMUS and REED – Second at Clue 2)

Reed: (rip) Make your way to the Arcade.

Samus: Let's go, Reed! We've got a lead!

The two friends run back to their car, get in and drive off.

(PITSTOP)

Mr. Jowai stands outside Ness' house with the Pitstop mat in front of him. In his hands, he holds a phone (with Ness' father on the other line, per usual), which he talks into to explain that the first team should be arriving soon.

Suddenly, we hear a car screech to a halt in the distance, followed by quick footsteps, showing that two people are running. The footsteps get closer as the first team approaches the Pitstop.

Billy and Lily, still dripping wet, run along the sidewalk and round the corner leading up the walkway leading to Ness' house. The excited siblings jump onto the mat as Mr. Jowai holds the phone out to them.

Ness' father: (over the phone) Welcome to Onett!

Billy: Uh…Thanks?

Mr. Jowai: Billy and Lily…You are team number one!

(BILLY and LILY – First Place)

Billy and Lily: YES! (hug each other)

Mr. Jowai: You guys have a big lead for the next leg. How does that make you feel?

Lily: Amazing! We may actually have a chance of winning this, now!

Billy: Yeah. I didn't even think we'd LAST this long! But here we are, in the final four teams.

(TIME PASSES)

(HIGSBY and MARI)

So far, Higsby and Mari have emptied about thirty dollars of quarters from the machines and are still searching for even more around the Arcade.

Mari: Which game do you think we should search next?

Higsby: (points) Let's try that one. I've heard that it's extremely popular.

Mari: (nods) Okay. Let's try it.

The two go over to an Arcade game and stick a key into a panel. After opening it, Higsby looks inside to see how many quarters are in there.

Mari: How is it, Higsby?

Higsby: YES! Jackpot!

As Higsby starts pulling out quarters and adding it to the basket, Mari starts jotting the numbers down on a piece of paper. After finishing, Higsby stands up and looks at Mari.

Higsby: How're we doing?

Mari: Let me see………We're good! We've got more than enough!

Higsby: Alright! Let's take this in and exchange it for a clue!

Higsby picks up the basket of quarters and lugs it to the front desk. The woman behind the counter pulls out a clue and hands it to Higsby.

Higsby: Thanks! (rip) The Pitstop, Mari! We're heading to the Pitstop!

Mari: (grabs Higsby's arm) Come on! Billy and Lily probably beat us, but let's try to close the distance gap a little bit!

(BOSS BATTLE)

Amy and Ratchet are still amazingly close to finishing painting, but it is much too close to tell who's winning. Guile and Skid stand aside, hoping that they'll finish the task soon.

However, Amy suddenly is able to make the word out as she drags her paintbrush over it.

Amy: (whispering) "Arcade"!

As quick as she can, Amy turns from her section of the wall and runs back to her father. As soon as Amy leaves her part of the wall, it is closed off as a race official hands her a clue. The energetic teenager quickly arrives at Guile's side with the clue.

(GULE and AMY – Third at Clue 2)

Amy: (rip) Drive to the Arcade. Let's go, dad!

Guile: Coming, sweetie!

As the father and daughter team get back into their car and drive off, Ratchet also manages to figure out the secret word. Receiving a clue, the small Lombax runs back to Skid.

(RATCHET and SKID – Last at Clue 2)

Ratchet: (rip) The Arcade.

Skid: Let's move, little dude! We're in last place!

(SAMUS and REED)

The friends' car pulls into the Arcade parking lot and pulls into the space that was previously occupied by Higsby and Mari's car. Samus and Reed jump out and run into the Arcade to begin searching for the Clue Box.

Samus: You see it, Reed?

Reed: (looking around) Not yet. I can't believe how hard it is to spot a red and yellow box in a darkened Arcade.

Samus: Yeah. It's kinda weird. (suddenly spots the box sitting beside a game) Look! I see it!

Reed: (spots it as well) That's the box alright! Let's go get it!

The Tinto soldiers run over to the box and pull out an envelope, satisfied that they're not in last place.

(SAMUS and REED – Second at Split Track)

Samus: (rip) It's another Split Track.

Reed: (looks over the clue) I say we play the game. I think that may be the quicker challenge.

Samus: (nods) Okay. We'll do that one, then. Which game do we play.

Reed: (points to the circle of five identical shooter games beside the Clue Box) The clue says that we play that one.

The two friends walk over to one of the games and grab the two guns provided. The game starts as Samus and Reed start shooting the screen, racking up points.

Samus: (shoots a couple of monsters charging at him) This isn't as bad as I thought it would be.

Reed: No, actually. It's quite easy to pick up.

(PITSTOP)

Higsby and Mari run up the walkway leading to Ness' house and stop on the mat, waiting for the verdict from Mr. Jowai.

Mr. Jowai: Higsby and Mari…You're team number two!

(HIGSBY and MARI – Second Place)

Higsby: Yes! We made it!

Mari: I kinda figured that Billy and Lily would beat us, though. (looks at Mr. Jowai) When did they arrive, anyway?

Mr. Jowai: Billy and Lily arrived here about half an hour ago, so you aren't too far behind.

Higsby: (nods) Thanks.

(GUILE and AMY)

Guile: Where does the map say the Arcade is, sweetie?

Amy: (reading the map) Not too far off. We should arrive in about five minutes.

Guile: We'd better hurry. Ratchet and Skid are right behind us.

(RATCHET and SKID)

Ratchet: Don't lose them, Skid! We need to beat them to the Pitstop!

Skid: Don't worry, Ratchet! They'll have to drive like lightning to outrun the Skid-man!

(SAMUS and REED)

The two friends have proven that they are just as good with a gun as they are with a sword. They have almost gotten enough points to complete the task.

Samus: (shoots down the last monster) Okay. That was the last of them.

Reed: (looks at the score) We're still not quite there yet. What haven't we done?

Samus: (notices the game take them into a huge, dark room) The boss. We have to take down the boss to finish the task.

Reed: Hopefully, we'll be able to do this fast. We aren't that far ahead of the others.

The huge boss monster proves to be a slight challenge for the two friends, but in the end, Samus and Reed manage to overpower it and defeat it, although they manage to do so with barely enough health to stay alive.

Samus: How'd that affect the score?

Reed: (looks at the final score) We cleared it! We're done!

Samus and Reed quickly set the guns back and run over to the counter, where they receive a clue.

Samus: Thanks. (rip) The Pitstop! We're going to the Pitstop, Reed!

Reed: This is great! If we hurry, we're still n the race!

The two friends run from the Arcade and go back to their car, Samus behind the wheel. Samus backs out of the parking space and drives off, starting the trek to the Pitstop.

A couple minutes after Samus and Reed leave, the last two cars drive into the parking lot. The two teams jump out and run into the Arcade. Once they enter, they look around a little bit.

Guile: Where's the clue?

Ratchet: I don't know. It's supposed to be around here somewhere.

Amy: Uh…(suddenly spots the clue) Look! Over there! I see it!

Before Ratchet and Skid can look in the direction Amy points, she and Guile have already started running over to the clue.

Skid: After them, dude!

As much as Ratchet and Skid try to keep up, Guile and Amy still manage to beat them to the clue.

(GUILE and AMY – Third at Split Track)

Amy: (rip) A Split Track!

Guile: (reads) A shooter game. We're both pretty good shots. Let's do the game.

Amy: Okay. Let's pick a game.

As Guile and Amy choose a game, Ratchet and Skid grab a clue.

(RATCHET and SKID – Last at Split Track)

Ratchet: Funny. That wasn't the last clue.

Skid: Someone must have found a Cheat Code, man.

Ratchet: Well, let's just try harder. (rip) A Split Track.

Skid: We're awesome at games, Ratchet! Let's play!

The tall and short duo runs over to one of the games and grabs a gun. As they do, Guile and Amy have already been playing for about thirty seconds.

Guile: (picks off three monsters with pinpoint accuracy) How're you holding up, Amy?

Amy: (doing surprisingly well as she shoots a couple more monsters down) Pretty good. I'm real thankful for that training you gave me, dad.

The four racers continue to shoot down monsters, their scores quickly adding up.

(PITSTOP)

Samus and Reed run along the short walkway leading to Ness' house and jump on the Pitstop mat. They look at Mr. Jowai hopefully.

Mr. Jowai: Samus and Reed…You're team number three!

(SAMUS and REED – Third Place)

Samus: YES! We're not second-to-last again!

Reed: This is amazing! I can't believe we've lasted this long!

(SPLIT TRACK)

Once again, the two remaining teams are pretty much neck-and-neck, although they all look pretty close to finishing the respective games.

Guile: (as he and Amy fight the boss) If we can take this guy down, we'll have enough points to complete the task.

Amy: Don't worry, dad. This guy's about as predictable as Abigail from Final Fight. We'll have him beaten in no time flat.

Skid: (he and Ratchet haven't made it to the boss yet) Hey, look! Ratchet, what's that sitting to the side there?

Ratchet: Ooooo! The Bonus Box! (shoots the box, giving he and Skid a lot more points, putting them well over the amount needed)

Skid: We did it, man! We got it!

Ratchet and Skid quickly dart away from the game and run over to the counter. After receiving a clue, Skid tears open the envelope.

Skid: (rip) Let's get back to the car, dude! We're going to the Pitstop!

As Ratchet and Skid run out of the Arcade, Guile and Amy complete the game and arrive at the counter, receiving a clue as well.

Guile: (rip) Let's get moving, Amy! If we hurry, we can beat Ratchet and Skid to the Pitstop!

Guile and Amy rush out into the parking lot just in time to see Ratchet and Skid jump into their car and drive off. The father/daughter team rushes towards their car and quickly gets in to make up for lost time.

(RATCHET and SKID)

Ratchet: We're ahead of them! We're actually ahead of them!

Skid: Quick, dude! Which way to Ness' place?

Ratchet: (quickly pulls up the map, then points to the right) That way. Give it about five minutes and we're there.

Skid: Got it, man!

(GUILE and AMY)

Amy: Come on, dad! We can't lose to them! We need to go faster!

Guile: Sorry, sweetie. If I go any faster, we'll get nailed with a speeding ticket.

Amy: Let's just hope we can make it.

(SOON; PITSTOP)

Mr. Jowai stands on the mat, waiting patiently for the final safe team to arrive. After a little bit, he hears a car coming to a halt down the road, followed by a couple of doors shutting. Mr. Jowai stands straight, knowing that the final safe team is about to round the corner.

Ratchet and Skid, breathing heavily, run onto the scene and turn onto the walkway leading to Ness' house. The mismatched duo stops on the mat as they look at Mr. Jowai.

Mr. Jowai: Ratchet and Skid…You are team number four!

(RATCHET and SKID – Fourth Place)

Skid: We're still in! I don't believe it, man!

Ratchet: Here's hoping that we might actually win this thing.

Sad music plays as Guile and Amy run along Ness' walkway and step onto the mat.

Mr. Jowai: Guile and Amy…(sighs) You're the last team to arrive.

Amy: (sighs sadly)

Mr. Jowai: I'm sorry to tell you that you've both been eliminated from the race.

Guile: Well, it's been fun.

(GUILE and AMY – ELIMINATED)

We later see Guile and Amy sitting in front of the camera at night, talking to it.

Guile: It's a disappointment being eliminated after being in the race so long, but then again, Amy and I have been in the race longer than either of us could have imagined. I wish the final four teams luck and look forward to seeing the winner at the finish line.

Amy: Like dad said, I'm a little upset at being eliminated. However, I had a real blast doing it. This is one of the most fun things I've ever done in my life, and I did it with my dad. I can't consider myself any luckier.

Guile: Amy's my little girl and I love her, but I am so amazed and impressed at all the things she managed to accomplish in the race. This race has brought the two of us closer together, and I feel like I've already won.

Current standings:

1 – Billy and Lily

2 – Higsby and Mari

3 – Samus and Reed

4 – Ratchet and Skid

5 – Guile and Amy (ELIMINATED)

6 – Luigi and Daisy (ELIMINATED)

7 – Tabby and Bea (ELIMINATED)

8 – Plum and Scarlet (ELIMINATED)

9 – Nina and Steve (ELIMINATED)

10 – Jon and Jody (ELIMINATED)

11 – Crono and Marle (ELIMINATED)


	9. Leg Eight

NOTE: Yes, all legs are elimination legs. However, if I ever do a sequel, I'll still make it as long as a normal Amazing Race by throwing in fourteen teams rather than eleven.

Leg Eight

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Before the race starts, we see Mr. Jowai walking along a sidewalk.

Mr. Jowai: The world of Earthbound. Here, weirdos dressed in blue run amuck, tree-hugging hippies look alike and one particular villager bares a striking resemblance to Mr. T. And, in the heart of Onett, Ness' house. This home of the young hero was the seventh Pitstop in a race around the VG Universe.

The portly alien starts walking towards the camera and continues talking.

Mr. Jowai: When we started, we had eleven teams. But one by one, they were eliminated…

We suddenly see quick clips of all of the other teams being eliminated, starting with the first.

Mr. Jowai: (archive footage) Crono and Marle…Jon and Jody…Nina and Steve…Plum and Scarlet…Tabby and Bea…Luigi and Daisy…Guile and Amy…

The camera suddenly goes back to the present, where the host is talking.

Mr. Jowai: And now, we are down to our final four teams:

We see footage of Higsby and Mari shell-surfing in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Mr. Jowai: Higsby and Mari…

We see footage of Ratchet and Skid skating through Neo-Tokyo.

Mr. Jowai: …Ratchet and Skid…

We see footage of Billy and Lily wandering the streets of Station Square, looking for a taxi.

Mr. Jowai: …Billy and Lily…

We see footage of Samus and Reed at the Pitstop in Southtown, being told that they're still in the race.

Mr. Jowai: …And Samus and Reed. Which one of these four teams will walk away with the one million dollars as the winners of the Amazing Race: VG Style? Before that can happen, one more of these teams needs to be eliminated. Which one will it be? We're about to find out.

We see Billy and Lily, soaking wet, arrive at the Pitstop.

Mr. Jowai: Billy and Lily, whom were the first to arrive, will be the first to depart, twelve hours later.

(PITSTOP)

As if you were expecting something different, it's night out as the Kanes prepare to leave the Pitstop. Just as the clock on the Pitstop goes to the appropriate time, Billy turns on his flashlight as Lily rips open the clue.

(BILLY and LILY – First to depart)

Billy: Where're we heading?

Lily: (rip) Metro City!

Mr. Jowai: (voice-over) Teams must now race to the airport and book flights to the world of Final Fight, where the trio of Cody, Guy and Haggar took down the dreaded Mad Gears gang. Once they arrive in Metro City, they must go to the Industrial Sector of the city, where they'll find the next clue.

Lily: Come on, Billy. We need to get to the airport as quick as we can.

The two siblings walk towards the road to hail a taxi to take them to the airport.

Billy: (voice-over) You can't imagine how proud I am of my sister. We've done pretty much everything imaginable, and then some, and Lily's taken it all like she's been doing these things for years. I mean, she leapt off a cliff into a pond. I think this race is really bringing us closer together.

Lily: Taxi!

Luckily, a taxi pulls over, allowing the two to get in. Billy and Lily throw their backpacks into the trunk and jump in the backseat.

Billy: To the airport! We have a flight to catch!

The taxi takes off as Billy re-reads the clue to make sure that they know what they need to do. Eventually, they arrive at the airport and get out and pay their driver. After grabbing their backpacks, Billy and Lily run into the airport.

Lily: Okay. We need to find an airline and find the quickest flight possible.

Billy: That shouldn't be a problem. Let's go.

The two siblings run to the nearest airline to see what the earliest flight is at.

Billy: We need a flight to Metro City. Are there any seats available on the earliest flight?

Ticket agent: (checks) Yes, actually. We've got a few seats left. The flight leaves in three hours.

Lily: (sighs) Well, there goes our lead. We'll take it, thanks.

After purchasing the tickets, Billy and Lily go over to a bench and sit down.

(PITSTOP)

(HIGSBY and MARI – Second to depart)

Mari: (rip) Book a flight to the world of Final Fight.

Higsby: Let's get moving.

We see Higsby loading their backpacks into a taxi as Mari tells the driver where to go.

Higsby: (voice-over) Mari and I have been in the race longer than we could have predicted. We've been surprising ourselves since the first leg, and now that we're in the final four, we're in this to win.

Mari: (gets into the taxi) Okay, so you know where we're going, right?

Driver: Airport. No problem.

Higsby: Good. Let's get going.

Because Higsby and Mari have such a lead on the next team, they arrive at the airport before the next team departs. Higsby grabs their backpacks as Mari pays the driver. As the taxi drives off, the two run into the airport and quickly find a ticket counter.

Higsby: We need two tickets to the world of Final Fight.

Ticket agent: No problem. There's still some seats left.

Higsby and Mari pay for the tickets and walk over to the benches, where they spot Billy and Lily. They sit down and wait.

(PITSTOP)

(SAMUS and REED – Third to depart)

Samus: (rip) Make your way to the Industrial sector of Metro City.

Reed: Well, Samus. Here's hoping that we can survive another leg.

Samus: Yeah. We've been struggling the past several legs. If we can survive one more, we're in the final leg.

The two friends run up to the streets and hail a taxi. They quickly load their stuff into the trunk just as the next team is ready to leave.

(RATCHET and SKID – Last to depart)

Ratchet: (rip) The world of Fatal Fury.

Skid: Let's move, dude. We're last.

The two friends run down the street just in time to see Samus and Reed's taxi driving away.

Ratchet: There goes Samus and Reed!

Skid: (whistles) Taxi!

Ratchet: (voice-over) This race is definitely helping Skid and I work together better. You see, Skid's never exactly been the adventurous type, and is usually on the cowardly side. But the further we go in the race, the better Skid seems to be doing.

(SAMUS and REED)

Reed: (to camera) Okay. We have no idea how to get to the airport, so we're just hoping that our driver here knows the way.

Samus: What I'm more worried about is that Ratchet and Skid pass us. They're been known to be speedy, even in taxis.

Eventually, the two taxis arrive at the airport, Samus and Reed barely managing to beat Ratchet and Skid. As Samus and Reed run into the airport, Ratchet and Skid grab their backpacks.

Inside the airport, Samus and Reed don't end up going to the airline the previous teams had gotten tickets from. Instead, they mistakenly run right past it and try to find another airline.

As the Tinto soldiers run off, Ratchet and Skid run into the airport and dart over to the ticket counter.

Ratchet: We need tickets to Metro City, please.

Ticket agent: Here you are. (hands them the tickets) The flight leaves in four hours.

Ratchet and Skid thank the ticket agent and walk over to the benches, where they're surprised to see Samus and Reed absent.

Ratchet: Where's Samus and Reed?

Billy: I thought they were with you guys.

Skid: They didn't get tickets from over there, dude?

Higsby: (shakes his head) Sorry, but none of us saw them.

(SAMUS and REED)

Reed: Where the heck can we find an airline!

Samus: Look! Over there!

The two friends run over to the counter to order tickets.

Samus: We're wondering if you've got tickets available for the flight to Metro City.

Ticket agent: I do, actually. (hands the two the tickets) The flight leaves in three hours.

Reed: Say, did any other teams come here for tickets?

Ticket agent: What? No. You guys are the first ones.

Reed: (sighs, then looks at Samus) I think we just got ourselves eliminated. Everyone else probably got an earlier flight.

Samus: Well, it was good while it lasted. Let's go sit down.

Mr. Jowai: (voice-over) Unknown to them, Samus and Reed actually got the earlier flight, and will land in Metro City an hour ahead of the second flight containing the Kanes, Higsby and Mari, and Ratchet and Skid.

(PLANE 1 – Arriving)

Completely oblivious to the fact that they're in the lead, Samus and Reed, carrying their backpacks, dart out of the doors coming from the plane amongst a large group of people. The two friends, thinking that they're last again, run out into the roads to hail a taxi.

Reed: Taxi! Taxi!

Luckily, a taxi quickly stops, allowing the two friends to jump in.

Samus: (to the driver) The Industrial District! Hurry!

The taxi drives off with Samus and Reed inside, leaving the two friends to wonder what their position is.

Samus: Hopefully, we're still in the race. We can't be THAT far behind.

Reed: Let's face it. There's probably a reason none of the others got on our flight. They found a quicker flight and are probably halfway to the Pitstop by now.

Samus: Say. How far IS it to the Industrial District from here, anyway?

Reed: (checking the map) I'd say about a ten minute drive in good traffic.

Soon, Samus and Reed's taxi arrives in the Industrial District. The two friends look out the windows for the clue.

Reed: You see it, Samus?

Samus: No…Wait a minute! Yes! There it is!

Reed: (to the driver) Stop the taxi!

After the taxi stops, the two friends jump out and run over to the clue, completely unprepared for what they're about to discover.

(SAMUS and REED – First at Clue 1)

Samus: (opens the box, then does a double-take at all the clues inside) What! All the clues are still here!

Reed: We're first! I don't believe it! We're in the lead! (pulls a clue from the box)

Reed: (voice-over) When Samus and I saw that we were actually in the lead, we just couldn't believe it. We had been worried on the plane that the others had managed to find an earlier flight, but as it turned out, we were the ones to get the earlier one! Our luck had just made a drastic turn for the better for once.

Reed: (rip) Climb the elevator and search for the next clue.

Mr. Jowai: (voice-over) This elevator is the same one Guy had his fight with Rolento. Teams must now ride this elevator one at a time until they get to the top. Once at the top, they must look out around the city for the race flag, which shows the location of the next clue.

Samus: Let's move, Reed! Now that we know that we're winning, we don't know how far behind the others are.

Reed: Where do we go? The elevator could be anywhere here.

Samus: Look. I see a little flag over there. It's telling us where to go.

Reed: (nods) Okay. Let's go!

The soldiers dash headlong into the Industrial District, following the trail of flags with hopes of finding the elevator quickly. It takes them about five minutes to run, but they eventually spot the elevator and run onto it. Reed jams the up button several times as the platform starts moving, taking the two friends upwards.

Reed: So, we can't look around the city until we get to the top?

Samus: (reading the clue) It doesn't look like it.

Eventually, the elevator reaches the height of the lift. As soon as it does, Samus and Reed start looking out around the city for the flag.

Samus: You see it, Reed?

Reed: (sighs) Not yet. I'm really hoping we spot it soon.

The two friends continue watching for the flag for a couple more minutes, still having not a lot of luck. When suddenly…

Reed: Hey, Samus! I see the flag! It's over there! (points to a huge flag hanging on the side of a building)

Samus: (squints and looks in the direction Reed is pointing) Isn't that area the Slums?

Mr. Jowai: (voice-over) Teams must now ride the elevator back down to the ground, jump into a marked car and ride across the city to the Slum District, where they'll find the next clue.

Reed: (jams the down button on the elevator) It'll take a good while to drive over there. That could give the others time to catch up.

Samus: We have to remain optimistic, Reed. We're in the lead for once, so let's try and keep it that way for the leg.

Reed: Got it.

Samus and Reed eventually reach the ground again and race out of the elevator, quickly finding some marked cars.

Reed: Here, Samus. I'll drive. You navigate.

Samus: Okay. (jumps into the back and grabs the map)

Reed gets behind the wheel, throws the car into gear and drives off, and it just so happens that at that time…

(PLANE 2 – Arriving Early)

The other teams race through the airport, Higsby and Mari in the lead once again. The teams dash out of the airport and hails taxis. A trio of taxis pull up, allowing the teams to get in. Ratchet and Skid, although not the first ones out of the airport, are the first ones to drive away. Higsby and Mari follow and the Kanes bring up the rear.

Ratchet: (looks back) Okay. We need to get to the Industrial District ahead of them if we're going to stay in the race.

Skid: I'm not worried, dude. Samus and Reed are probably way back there with no hope of catching up in time.

Ratchet: Yeah. You're probably right.

(HIGSBY and MARI)

Higsby: Hey. Ratchet and Skid are turning down that road. Is that the way to the Industrial District.

Driver: That way? No. To get to the Industrial District, you need to go straight.

Mari: Those two are going in a completely different direction!

Higsby: Well, I guess they'll figure it out sooner or later.

(BILLY and LILY)

Billy: (points at Higsby and Mari's car) Follow them. I have a feeling Ratchet and Skid just took a wrong turn.

Driver: Yes, sir.

(RATCHET and SKID)

Skid: (looks back) They're not following us, dude.

Ratchet: We must have taken a wrong turn! (to the driver) This is the way to the Industrial District, right?

Driver: What? You wanted to go to the Industrial District?

Ratchet and Skid: YES!

The driver quickly turns the taxi around and starts going the right way.

Ratchet: I don't believe this! We're behind again!

Eventually, the two lead taxis reach the Industrial District. Thinking that they're in the lead, they jump out, pay their respective drivers and race over to the clue box.

(HIGSBY and MARI – Second at Clue 1)

(BILLY and LILY – Third at Clue 1)

Mari: Huh! (pulls out a clue) One's already been taken!

Lily: (voice-over) When I heard that one of the clues was already taken, I quickly knew that it wasn't Ratchet and Skid. That meant that Samus and Reed managed to find a different flight and get here first! Now that I knew that Billy and I were among the teams bringing up the rear, I knew we had to try even harder.

Mari: (rip) Take the elevator one team at a time to the top and search for the next clue.

Billy: (rip) Follow the trail of flags to the elevator.

Lily: Come on, Billy! Let's go!

The two teams race off down the trail of flags just as Ratchet and Skid show up. The tall and short duo get out of their taxi and pay their driver, then run over to the clue box.

(RATCHET and SKID – Last at Clue 1)

Skid: What the hey! (pulls out the last clue) This is the last one!

Ratchet: Samus and Reed got an earlier flight! No way!

Skid: We gotta try really hard here, Ratchet. (rip) Take an elevator ride and search for the next clue around the city.

Ratchet: I see the trail of flags, Skid. Let's get moving!

Meanwhile, at the elevator, Higsby and Mari manage to beat Billy and Lily to the elevator and are the first to ride it upwards. The strong-willed duo travel upwards.

(SAMUS and REED)

Samus: Here we are! The Slums!

Reed: (notices the huge flag on a building with the clue box on the ground) Okay! There's the box!

(HIGSBY and MARI)

Mari: (looking through binoculars) Higsby! I see the flag!

Higsby: You do? Where is it?

Mari: The Slums! And I think I see Samus and Reed there as well!

Higsby: (jams the down button on the elevator) We're not terribly far behind then. Hopefully, we can catch up.

(SLUMS)

(SAMUS and REED – First at Boss Battle)

Reed: (rip) A Boss Battle. Who has a keen sense of direction?

Before the race continues, we see Mr, Jowai walking along outside of the building.

Mr. Jowai: A Boss Battle is a task that only one person may perform, and the team cannot continue until the task is done. In this Boss Battle, that person has to navigate through this building and get to the top floor, where they'll see the clue. Once they find the clue, he or she must navigate back through the building and get back to their partner.

Samus: I'll do it. Wait here, Reed. I'll be right back.

Reed stands on the sidewalk as Samus runs into the building.

(ELEVATOR)

Higsby and Mari jump off the elevator and run off to find the marked cars as Billy and Lily get onto the elevator. Ratchet and Skid stand and wait for their turn.

Higsby and Mari quickly find the marked cars. Higsby gets behind the wheel and drives off once Mari is in the backseat with the map.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Samus wanders through the building, looking for the staircase that will take him to the upper floor. So far, he has already managed to get to the second floor, and only needs to go up one more floor to get to the clue.

Samus: Man. Where the heck is it? I need to hurry. I'm losing time.

Luckily, Samus manages to find the staircase and climbs up, getting to the top floor.

Samus: Okay. Now where's the clue?

The dark-skinned soldier searches the top floor, but eventually finds the clue box by the window. Samus quickly runs over to the window and sticks his head out to look at Reed.

Samus: Reed! I found the clue!

(BILLY and LILY)

Billy: There's the clue, sis! It's over in the slums!

Lily: (looks) Hey, yeah!…Isn't that Samus sticking his head out the window?

(BOSS BATTLE)

Samus quickly reaches into the clue box, grabs a clue and runs off, starting his trek back through the building.

(ELEVATOR)

Ratchet and Skid wait impatiently for the Kanes to finish on the elevator. Once Billy and Lily touch the ground again, Ratchet and Skid jump onto the elevator and start their trek to the top. Billy and Lily, in the meantime, run off to find the marked cars.

The Kanes quickly come upon the marked cars and jump into one of them, driving off to get to the slums.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Samus flies out of the building's door and reunites with Reed. As soon as he does, he opens the clue.

(SAMUS and REED – First at Clue 2)

Samus: (rip) Drive to the other side of the Slums.

Mr. Jowai: (voice-over) Teams must now drive themselves to the other side of the Slums until they see this group of fifty Mad Gear henchmen scattered around the area. Only four of them have a clue, and they all look alike, so teams must search carefully for the right ones.

Reed: Let's get going. (jumps back into their car)

Samus gets back into the backseat as Reed starts the car and drives off.

(HIGSBY and MARI)

Mari: Okay. We should be arriving at the Slums within the next fifteen minutes, so we can only hope that Samus and Reed run into some troubles with their clues.

Higsby: Well, we're in second place. That's not too bad.

(ELEVATOR)

Skid: There it is, dude! I see the flag!

Ratchet: (presses the down button, making the elevator start to travel down) Where is it?

Skid: The Slums, Ratchet! If we hurry, we can catch up to the others!

(BILLY and LILY)

Billy: (to the camera, but doesn't take his eyes off the road) Right now, Lily and I are about three minutes behind Higsby and Mari, and we don't know how much of a load we have on Ratchet and Skid.

Lily: But man, Samus and Reed. They're WAY ahead. I wouldn't be surprised if they beat everyone to the Pitstop with half an hour to spare.

(SAMUS and REED)

The two friends drive along the Slums until they finally spot a large group of men scattered around. Some are standing, some are sitting, some are talking to others. And to make matters worse, they indeed all look alike. Reed pulls the car into a parking space and gets out.

Reed: How're we supposed to find a clue in THIS crowd?

Samus: (gets out) Let's start looking and hope we find a clue quickly.

Reed: (goes over to one of the men) You wouldn't happen to have a clue, would you?

Man: (shakes his head)

Reed: (sighs) This could take a little while.

(RATCHET and SKID)

Skid: (driving) This isn't looking good, Ratchet. We're in dead last and the team in the lead has about thirty minutes on us.

Ratchet: Well, we'll see what happens, Skid. Keep driving and we'll see how quickly everyone is doing the tasks.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Higsby and Mari pull up to the building with the flag on the wall and jump out of their car. The two race over to the box and pull out a clue.

(HIGSBY and MARI – Second at Boss Battle)

Mari: (rip) Boss Battle. Who's ready to be 'A-MAZE-ed'? I am.

Higsby: You sure you wanna do it?

Mari: Positive. You've done so many already.

Higsby nods as Mari runs into the building. Not long after she does, the next team shows up. Billy and Lily jump out and run over to the clue box.

(BILLY and LILY – Third at Boss Battle)

Billy (rip) Boss Battle.

Lily: (raises hand) I'll do it!

Billy: (shrugs) Okay. Good luck, sis.

Lily runs into the building, chasing after Mari. Billy walks over to Higsby and waits with him.

(SAMUS and REED)

Reed: This is taking forever! We must've gone through about twenty of these guys so far!

Samus: (to another possible clue-holder) Are you one of the guys with a clue?

To Samus' surprise, the man reaches into his jacket and pulls out a clue.

Samus: Hey! Thanks! Reed! I got a clue!

(SAMUS and REED – First at Clue 3)

Samus: (rip) Travel by subway to the docks.

Mr. Jowai: (voice-over) Teams must now abandon their cars and run to the subway station two blocks away. They must get on a subway train bound for the docks. Once there, teams must search along the long pathway for the next clue.

Samus: You up for a jog, Reed?

Reed: Sure. Why not?

After grabbing their backpacks from their car, Samus and Reed run off, starting their trek towards the subway station.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Inside the building, Mari has made it to the second floor, while Lily has just found the stairs leading to the second floor. Both women keep looking for the next set of stairs leading to the clue, but so far haven't had any luck.

Mari: It must be around here somewhere. I've been searching the middle floor for about three minutes now.

Suddenly, Mari spots the next set of stairs, and rushes up them. At the top of the stairs, Mari finds herself in a huge room wit the clue box against the far wall. Mari dashes over to the clue box and pulls out an envelope.

Mari: (quickly sticks her head out the window) I found the clue, Higsby! I'm coming down!

Just as Mari starts running back towards the stairs, Lily appears at the top. The younger Kane sibling quickly spots the clue box and rushes over, pulling out another envelope.

Meanwhile, outside, Ratchet and Skid, slowed down from a couple of lights, finally show up. They pull up, jump out and grab the final clue from the box.

(RATCHET and SKID – Last at Boss Battle)

Skid: (rip) I'll do it, man. Wait here a second.

As Ratchet joins Higsby and Billy waiting outside the building, Skid high-tails it inside to start searching for the clue.

(SAMUS and REED)

The two friends run down the stairs leading to the subway station and quickly go over to a counter to buy tickets.

Samus: We need tickets for the train heading to the docks.

The two soldiers quickly get the tickets as they continue on and jump onto the subway.

Reed: (sits down) Well, now what?

Samus: Hope that none of the other teams show up.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Mari dashes out of the building with the clue and runs over to Higsby, whom runs towards her to close the gap between them.

(HIGSBY and MARI – Second at Clue 2)

Mari: (rip) Drive to the other side of the Slums.

Higsby: Let's get going. Samus and Reed have already come and gone.

As Higsby and Mari jump back into their car and drive off, Lily comes out of the building as well. Billy quickly goes over to meet his sister.

(BILLY and LILY – Third at Clue 2)

Lily: (rip) Come on, bro! We're behind!

The Kanes get back into their car and drive off, leaving Ratchet waiting outside the building, alone.

Ratchet: I wonder where Skid is…

Meanwhile, Skid is seen reaching the clue box. He quickly grabs a clue and runs back downstairs.

(SAMUS and REED)

Luckily, none of the other teams show up, and the subway doors close. The train starts moving, taking Samus and Reed towards the docks.

Reed: (sighs in relief) Whew! That's a relief.

Samus: (nods) We're still in the lead, so hopefully we can get to the Pitstop with plenty of time to spare.

Reed: (silence for a few seconds) Boy. This feels kinda weird, being up front for once.

(HIGSBY and MARI)

Mari: (looking at a map) Okay. We should be getting there anytime now.

Higsby: Right. Just look for a huge group of people.

The two quickly spot the large group and look around.

Mari: How're we supposed to find a clue among these guys? They all look alike!

Higsby: We may as well start. Billy and Lily are right behind us.

As Higsby and Mari get out of their car and start searching, Billy and Lily show up.

Billy: Here we are! (parks the car) Now, we just need to find one of the four guys with a clue.

Lily: Three now. Samus and Reed were probably here already.

The Kanes quickly get out and start wandering the crowd.

(BOSS BATTLE)

Skid finally flies out the door of the building, clue in hand. Ratchet quickly meets up with him.

(RATCHET and SKID – Last at Clue 2)

Skid: (rip) Search a large group for a clue.

Ratchet: Let's go, Skid! We're in last place!

The tall and short duo jump back into their car as Skid drives off.

(SAMUS and REED)

The friends' subway arrives at the docks and stops at the station, allowing Samus and Reed to jump off and run up a flight of stairs that takes them into the streets.

Reed: Okay. Where's the clue box?

Samus: (reading the previous clue) It says that it's somewhere along the long pathway.

Reed: Let's start searching. It's around here somewhere.

The soldiers of Tinto start walking along the walkway, looking around for the clue box.

(RATCHET and SKID)

The mismatched duo's car shows up at the huge group of Mad Gear henchmen. They quickly get out of their car and look around.

Ratchet: I see Higsby and Mari over there!

Skid: And there's the Kanes, dude! We caught up!

Ratchet: Let's start searching. There are still three clues around here somewhere.

Shortly after Ratchet and Skid start searching, Billy and Lily get lucky.

Lily: Do you have a clue at all?

Man: (reaches into his jacket, pulls out a clue and hands it to Lily)

Lily: Wow! Thanks! (calls out) Billy! I got a clue!

(BILLY and LILY – Second at Clue 3)

Lily: (rip) Travel by subway train to the docks.

Billy: It says we have to run to the station. Let's go.

As Billy and Lily run off, Higsby manages to find a clue as well. Mari sees this and runs over.

(HIGSBY and MARI – Third at Clue 3)

Higsby: (rip) Travel to the docks by subway.

Mari: Let's move, Higsby!

(SAMUS and REED)

Reed: Look, Samus! There's the clue box!

Samus: (starts running faster) Let's go get it! We're still in the lead!

The two best friends run over to the clue box and pull out the first clue.

(SAMUS and REED – First at Split Track)

Samus: (rip) A Split Track.

Before the race continues, we see Mr. Jowai walking along the docks.

Mr. Jowai: A Split Track is a choice between two tasks, each with it's own pros and cons. In this Split Track, teams must choose between 'Barrels' and 'Beaches'. In Barrels, each team member must carry a barrel on his or her back and carry it through this marked course. The course isn't very far, but carrying the barrel that long could be difficult for some racers. In Beaches, teams must run out onto the beach and search this marked area for a clue buried in the sand. This task isn't physically challenging, but it could take a long time for teams to actually locate the clue.

Reed: I say we carry the barrels. We're both in good shape.

Samus: (nods) You're right. Okay. Let's do it.

(RATCHET and SKID)

Ratchet finally manages to get a clue. After calling Skid over, he opens the clue.

(RATCHET and SKID – Last at Clue 3)

Ratchet: (rip) Let's start running, Skid! We need to catch the subway before it leaves!

Skid: Right behind ya, little dude!

(SAMUS and REED)

The two friends walk along the marked course, a barrel strapped to each of their backs. They're proving that they are indeed in shape, as they're making good time.

Samus: You think we're still in the lead, Reed?

Reed: I'd say so. We were the only ones on that subway.

(SUBWAY)

Higsby and Mari are waiting at the subway station with Billy ad Lily, hoping that the next train comes by soon.

Suddenly, the subway train arrives and come to a halt by the platform. The two teams step onto the train and sit down.

However, just as the doors are about to shut, Ratchet and Skid fly down the stairs leaving to the platform and jump onto the train. The doors shut as the train starts mving along the track, taking all three teams to the docks.

Ratchet: (clutching his knees) Man! We barely made it!

Skid: (voice over) I was so relieved when Ratchet and I made it onto the train. Now we were even with the others in a battle for second place, because we knew where Samus and Reed were.

(SAMUS and REED)

The friends, carrying the barrels, are still walking along the route until they spot the race flag by a clue box.

Samus: There's the box! Let's go, Reed!

Reed: (running) I'm trying, but this barrel is really weighing me down.

The two friends run past the flag, finishing the task. Race attendants aid them in taking off the barrels, and once they're off, Samus and Reed run over to the box and take out a clue.

Samus: (rip) Run to the next Pitstop!

Before the race continues, we see Mr. Jowai walking down a ramp in a wrestling ring as the crowd screams in applause.

Mr. Jowai: (having to shout over the roar of the crowd) Teams must now run, not drive, to the wrestling ring that mayor Mike Haggar defeated Sodom in, which is about seven blocks away. This arena, now being used as a normal arena, is the Pitstop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in here will be eliminated.

Samus: Warning. The last team to check in may be eliminated.

Reed: Well, we know it's not us! Let's start running!

The two friends easy spot the buiding containing the wrestling ring a long ways away and start running towards it. It takes them a good seven minutes, but Samus and Reed arrive at the building.

Samus: Here it is!

Reed: Race you to the Pitstop, Samus!

(SUBWAY STATION)

As Samus and Reed run into the building, the subway train containing the other teams arrives. All six of the racers fly out of the train and run up the stairs leading into the streets.

Higsby: Okay. The clue box is supposed to be along the walkway by the beack somewhere.

Skid: Have you seen how long that thing is though, dude? It'll take us forever just to find it!

Lily: Let's start looking. Samus and Reed are probably at the Pitstop by now.

The three teams run along the walkway for a few minutes before Higsby suddenly spots the clue box.

Higsby: There! Over there!

The three teams run over to the box and grab a clue at almost the same time.

(HIGSBY and MARI – Second at Split Track)

(RATCHET and SKID – Third at Split Track)

(BILLY and LILY – Last at Split Track)

Higsby: (rip) Split Track. You think we should search the beach, Mari?

Mari: No way! The barrels are the quicker task. I say we do that.

Skid: (rip) I say we search the beach, little dude. I don't think either of us are fit enough to carry a barrel that size.

Ratchet: You said it, Skid. Let's go!

Billy: (rip) I'm with Higsby and Mari on this one. The barrels are the quicker task.

Lily: (nods) I agree, Billy. Let's go.

(PITSTOP)

Mr. Jowai stands in the middle of the indoor wrestling ring with mayor Haggar by his side. The stands are packed with screaming fans as Mr. Jowai points to the entrance ramp, showing where the teams will come from.

Suddenly, Samus and Reed emerge from behind the curtain and freeze when they see all of the cheering people around. As soon as they see the two friends, the audience's cheering goes up about ten notches. Samus and Reed look aroun din awe.

Reed: Look at all these people!

Samus: And they're cheering for us! Come on, Reed! Wave!

As Samus and Reed run down the ramp leading to the ringside, they wave to the crowd, showing their appriciation. Once they reach the ringside, Reed slides underneath the ropes around the ring and helps Samus up. The two friends run over to the mat and jump on.

Haggar: (using a microphone) Welcome to Metro City!

Reed: Thanks!

The audience's cheering dies down as Mr. Jowai gives the verdict.

Mr. Jowai: (using a microphone) Samus and Reed…You're team number one!

(SAMUS and REED – First place)

As soon as Mr. Jowai says that, the audience goes ballistic.

Samus: (shoots his arms into the air) YES! WE'RE FINALLY FIRST!

Reed: (pulls his friend into a hug) The final three teams, Samus! Let's win this thing!

(HIGSBY and MARI)

Mari: (easily carrying a barrel) This isn't so bad.

Higsby: No. But all we can do is hope that we can beat the others to the Pitstop.

(BILLY and LILY)

The Kanes are a little ways behind Higsby and Mari, and look like their struggling a little.

Lily: I don't understand how Higsby and Mari are doing this so easily. This barrel is pretty heavy.

Billy: Unless something happens, it looks like we'll have to settle for third as long as we can beat Ratchet and Skid.

(RATCHET and SKID)

Ratchet and Skid are digging through a large area of sand, searching for a buried clue. So far, they haven't had much luck.

Ratchet: The clue has to be in here somewhere. It's not like there's only ONE hidden in the sand.

Skid: (continues digging) I know, dude. Don't worry, though. We'll find it.

Ratchet: Yeah, but I'm just hoping that we can find it fast enough to stay in the race…

(HIGSBY and MARI)

Mari: Look, Higsby! There's the flag!

Higsby and Mari pick up the pace and quickly reach the flag. After the race officials get the barrels off of their backs, Higsby and Mari go over to the clue box and take out the clue.

Higsby: (rip) The wrestling arena. Let's go, Mari! It says we need to run there!

Not long after Higsby and Mari run off, Billy ad Lily arrive. Carrying the barrels on their backs, the siblings pass the flag, completing the challenge. After the barrels are taken off their backs, Billy and Lily run over to the clue box and take out a clue.

Billy: (rip) The Pitstop! Come on, sis!

Lily: I wonder if we're still ahead of Ratchet and Skid.

(RATCHET and SKID)

Skid: Dude! I found a clue! (pulls an envelope from the sand)

Ratchet: Great! What's it say?

Skid: (rip) Run to the next Pitstop!

Ratchet and Skid: Let's go!

(BILLY and LILY)

Billy: (running) That's the building we need to get to over there!

Lily: (running) And I see Higsby and Mari going inside!

Billy: We need to pick up the pace, sis! We could be in last place now!

(RATCHET and SKID)

Ratchet: (running) You see the building, Skid?

Skid: (running) Yeah, dude. It's about five blocks away now.

Ratchet: Let's just hope that we're not out.

(PITSTOP)

Higsby and Mari run down the ramp leading to the ring, waving to the crowd as the audience cheers them on. The strong-willed duo climbs into the ring, runs over to the mat and step on. The audience quickly quiets down.

Mr. Jowai: Higsby and Mari…You're team number two!

(HIGSBY and MARI – Second place)

As the crowd erupts in cheers, Higsby and Mari celebrate.

Higsby: YES! We're still in!

Mari: (hugs Higsby, again making him blush) This is it! We're in the final three teams!

Mr. Jowai and Haggar wait for the final safe team to show up. The crowd is silent in anticipation. Suddenly, the curtain at the top of the ramp is thrown aside as the audience erupts with cheers again.

Billy and Lily jump in surprise at the sudden outburst of applause, but they quickly recover and run down to the Pitstop, waving to the crowd. The Kanes climb into the ring and step onto the mat as the cheering dies down.

Mr. Jowai: Billy and Lily…You are team number three!

(BILLY and LILY – Third place)

Billy and Lily: YES! (embrace each other as the audience explodes with cheers)

Sad music plays as Ratchet and Skid run down the ramp leading to the ring. Even though they're in last place, the audience still cheers them on like there's no tomorrow. The mismatched team climbs into the ring and checks in. he cheering dies down again.

Mr. Jowai: Ratchet and Skid…(sigh) You're the last team to arrive.

Ratchet and Skid: (both nod)

Mr. Jowai: I never thought I'd say this to my own nodal companions, but I'm sorry to say that you've both been eliminated from the race.

Ratchet: Well, it was great while it lasted.

(RATCHET and SKID – ELIMINATED)

Later on, we see Ratchet and Skid talking to the camera.

Ratchet: While it's a real letdown being eliminated, I can't believe Skid and I made it to the final four teams. That's something that I'm really proud of.

Skid: I was hoping that Ratchet and I would go on to win this thing, but I guess that's the way the ball bounces. I'm totally satisfied with fourth place, though. I'm guessing that we really left an impression on our opponents, because Ratchet and I did things that people would think wold be impossible for someone as skinny as I am or as small as Ratchet is.

Ratchet: Aside from Clank, I would consider Skid my best friend. After all, he's the only one on the Phoenix that actually went into the line of danger aside from me. I'm really impressed at what he was able to accomplish, and I personally wouldn't have done the race with anyone else.

Skid: I owe Ratchet my life, man. I was turned into a robot once and the little guy here stopped at nothing until I was returned to normal. I knew that I had to overcome my fear of danger if I was to make it up to Ratchet, and I think that the race has really helped me with that. And now, I have this way past cool story to tell everyone when Ratchet and I get back to the Phoenix.

Current standings:

1 – Samus and Reed

2 – Higsby and Mari

3 – Billy and Lily

4 – Ratchet and Skid (ELIMINATED)

5 – Guile and Amy (ELIMINATED)

6 – Luigi and Daisy (ELIMINATED)

7 – Tabby and Bea (ELIMINATED)

8 – Plum and Scarlet (ELIMINATED)

9 – Nina and Steve (ELIMINATED)

10 – Jon and Joy (ELIMINATED)

11 – Crono and Marle (ELIMINATED)


	10. Leg Nine

Leg Nine

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Before the race starts, we see Mr. Jowai walking along the inside of a wrestling ring.

Mr. Jowai: The world of Final Fight. Here in Metro City is where the dreaded Mad Gears gang collapsed. And in the heart of the city is Sodom's wrestling ring, one of the more popular attractions now, was the eighth and final Pitstop in a race around the VG universe.

Mr. Jowai: We're now down to our final three teams. Only one of these teams can win the grand prize, but they must get to the finish line if they want it.

We then see clips of the six remaining racers, talking one-on-one to the camera.

Higsby: (to the camera) Mari and I have lasted this long. We may as well go all the way. The other teams have to watch out, because Mari and I are going to pull every stop for this.

Reed: (to the camera) I would love to see Samus and I come in first, mainly because it would shock everyone else so much. I mean, the two of us have just barely avoided elimination more times than anyone else so far.

Lily: (to the camera) All alliances are dropped now. It's every team for themselves. Billy and I are going to cross that finish line first. I can assure you that.

Samus: (to the camera) Reed and I are in this to win. Now that we're in the final three, we can show everyone else what we're made of. I'm confident that the two of us can pull out on top for this.

Mari: (to the camera) We're going to win. No questions asked. Higsby and I have a teamwork that the others don't, which gives us the edge here. We have to make sure we do everything right, because every move cunts at this point.

Billy: (to the camera) For Lily and I to win, we'll need to use our heads as much as we can. We'll show everyone that if we work together and get along, we'll be the ones standing on the finish line first.

We see a clip of Samus and Reed arriving at the Pitstop to the roar of cheering fans.

Mr. Jowai: Samus and Reed, whom were the first to arrive, will be the first to depart, twelve hours later.

(PITSTOP)

It's early in the morning as Samus and Reed prepare to leave the Pitstop. However, it's so early that it's still dark out, meaning the two friends still need a flashlight to read the clue. Once the appropriate time arrives, Samus and Reed open the clue.

(SAMUS and REED – First to Depart)

Samus: (rip) Drive yourselves to the Entertainment District.

Mr. Jowai: (voice-over) Teams must now drive to the Entertainment District of Metro City and search for this restaurant. Inside, they must search around the place for this person, Andore, who will hand them their next clue. However, the restaurant won't open until eight in the morning.

Samus: You get one dollar for this leg of the race.

Reed: (pulls out a single dollar bill) Got it. Let's go.

Samus and Reed get out of the wrestling ring (with empty bleachers) and walk up the ramp leading out of the arena. The two friends end up walking out of the building, where they spot three marked cars lined up outside, waiting for them.

Samus: There's the cars, Reed. Let's grab one and start driving.

The best friends jump into one of the cars, start it and drive off with Reed behind the wheel.

Reed: How far is it going to take us to get there, Samus?

Samus: (looking at a map) A good while. By the time we arrive, the others will probably be getting ready to leave.

(30 MINUTES LATER)

(HIGSBY and MARI – Second to Depart)

Higsby: (rip) Let's get going, Mari. With any luck, Samus and Reed will be stuck somewhere until the morning and we'll be able to catch up.

Mari: (nods) Okay.

Higsby and Mari leave the building and get into one of the two remaining marked cars. Higsby throws the car into gear and drives off as Mari directs him. As they pull away, the final teams leaves the Pitstop.

(BILLY and LILY – Last to Depart)

Billy: Well, here we are, sis. The final leg.

Lily: Maybe we can pull ahead.

Billy: There's always the hope. (rip) Drive to the Entertainment District.

Lily: Let's go, Billy!

The siblings run out of the building and dart over to the final marked car, hoping to make up for lost time. Billy gets behind the wheel and drives off.

(SAMUS and REED)

The two friends arrive at the restaurant and park their car, Getting out, Samus grabs their backpacks as Reed goes over to the door.

Reed: Samus, the restaurant's closed.

Samus: Just as we figured. What time does it open?

Reed: Eight.

Samus: (sigh) So much for our lead. Looks like we're camping out for a few hours, Reed.

(TIME PASSES)

Higsby and Mari pull up to the restaurant and see Samus and Reed sleeping on the ground.

Higsby: Looks like it's closed. (parks the car)

Mari: Yeah. It looks like we have to sleep for a bit.

Just as Higsby and Mari pull out their sleeping bags and lay down, Billy and Lily show up. They see the others and get out of their car.

Lily: (checks the sign on the door) It opens at eight.

Billy: (sighs in relief) Well, we caught up. It's anyone's game now.

Lily: Let's get some sleep, bro. I think we're going to need it.

(8:00)

The three teams wait impatiently for the restaurant to open. Samus and Reed stand at the front of the line and are the first to spot a worker approach the window and unlock the front door, letting everyone in.

Getting inside, the three team look around at all of the people inside the restaurant that were let in through the back door. Some are sitting, some are ordering food and some are reading newspapers.

Billy: How're we going to find this 'Andore' guy in this crowd?

Higsby: (whispering to Mari) From what I know, I think Andore is a huge wrestler in a pink outfit.

Mari: (nods and whispers) I think you're right. Let's start searching.

Higsby and Mari sneak off, managing to do so without the others noticing.

Reed: (goes over to a guy sitting at a table) Are you Andore?

The man shakes his head, leaving Reed to go find someone else.

Reed: This is tricky. I sure wish I had paid more attention to the Final Fight games.

As it turns out, Billy and Lily are having just as tough a time finding Andore as Samus and Reed are. They try talking to several different people and don't have very much luck in finding anything.

Lily: This may take a while, Billy. Neither of us have any idea who this guy looks like.

Billy: The only thing we can do is keep searching, sis. Come on.

Meanwhile, Higsby and Mari are searching around the other side of the restaurant and spot a huge man, reading a newspaper that covers his face.

Mari: Look at the size of that guy! It's gotta be Andore!

Higsby: Excuse us, sir?

The man pulls the paper away from his face, showing that he is, in fact, Andore.

Higsby: I understand that you have a clue for us.

Andore nods and hands Higsby an envelope.

Mari: Thanks!

(HIGSBY and MARI – First at Clue 1)

Higsby: (rip) Fly to the world of Ratchet and Clank.

Mr. Jowai: (voice-over) Teams must now book fights to the world of Ratchet and Clank. Once they land, they must find these marked cars in the parking lot, where they'll find the next clue on the dashboard.

Mari: Let's get out of here before the others notice us.

Higsby: I'm with you.

Higsby and Mari quickly start going towards the exit, but Lily manages to spot them leaving Andore.

Lily: Billy! Look!

Billy: Higsby and Mari got the clue! Let's go!

Samus and Reed luckily heard Lily as well and spot Higsby and Mari leaving.

Samus: Okay! The big guy with the newspaper is the one we want!

Reed: Let's hurry and get the clue!

(HIGSBY and MARI)

Higsby and Mari fly out the front door of the restaurant and quickly jump into their car, driving off.

Mari: Okay. (picks up the map) We need to find the airport now.

Higsby: Shouldn't be too hard. Let's see if we can keep this lead until we reach the airport.

Inside the restaurant, Andore hands the other teams their clues, then returns to his newspaper.

(BILLY and LILY – Second at Clue 1)

(SAMUS and REED – Last at Clue 1)

Billy: (rip) Fly to the world of Ratchet and Clank.

Lily: Let's go, bro!

Samus: (rip) Come on, Reed! Our lead's gone and we're last again!

Reed: Way ahead of ya, Samus! Luckily, we parked our car close to the door.

The two teams race out of the restaurant and Billy quickly sees that Higsby and Mari are long gone.

Billy: Man. We lost them.

Lily: Billy! Come on!

Billy snaps back to attention and sees Lily waiting for him in the car and Samus and Reed pulling away. Billy quickly jumps into the remaining car and drives off after Samus and Reed.

(SAMUS and REED)

Samus: Quick, Reed! Which way to the airport?

Reed: (looking at a map) Left!

Samus turns the car to the left, making it go around the corner.

(BILLY and LILY)

Lily: Follow them, bro!

Billy: Got it! Hang on, sis!

(HIGSBY and MARI)

Mari: There's the airport entrance over there!

Higsby: I see it, Mari!

Higsby pulls into the parking lot and quickly finds a spot to park their car. They quickly get out, grab their backpacks and run into the airport.

Higsby: Okay. We just need to find an airline with an early flight.

The two look around the airport and quickly spot an airline. They go over to the counter.

Mari: We need two tickets to the world of Ratchet and Clank.

Ticket agent: (hands them the tickets) The flight will leave in two hours.

Just as Higsby and Mari receive their tickets, Samus and Reed come into the airport, followed by Billy and Lily. They see Higsby and Mari leaving the counter and run over.

Billy: Did those two just buy tickets to the world of Ratchet and Clank?

Ticket agent: They did.

Samus: We need some tickets for tat flight as well.

Ticket agent: Let me just check and see if there's any more room.

The two teams wait in anticipation, knowing that this could determine whether or not Higsby ad Mari get a huge lead on them.

Ticket agent: You're all on the flight. (hands them the tickets)

Lily: (exhales) That sure is a relief.

Mr. Jowai: (voice-over) All three teams are now on the same flight, and will arrive at their destination at one in the afternoon.

(PLANE - Arriving)

The six racers dash through the airport, although Higsby is leading the pack. As they get out o the airport, they spot the line of three marked cars parked, waiting for them. They can easily see a clue resting on each dashboard.

Higsby reaches the marked cars first, picks one and opens the driver's door. As Mari approaches, Higsby grabs the envelope from the dashboard.

(HIGSBY and MARI – First at Clue 2)

Higsby: (rip) Drive to Jowai Resort.

Mr. Jowai: (voice-over) Teams must now drive to Jowai Resort, the vacation spot owned by yours truly. Once there, they must look for this bridge hanging over the ocean, where they'll find the next clue.

Mari: Let's go!

As Higsby and Mari climb into their car, the other teams grab the other clues.

(SAMUS and REED – Second at Clue 2)

(BILLY and LILY – Last at Clue 2)

Reed: (rip) Jowai Resort.

Samus: I'll drive, Reed. Let's get going.

Billy: (rip) Come on, Lily. We need to catch up.

Lily: Got it, bro. You just drive.

(HIGSBY and MARI)

Mari: Okay. According to this map, there should be a space tunnel connecting this planet to Pokitaru. That planet is where the Jowai Resort is.

Higsby: Okay. Where is it?

Mari: Give it about ten minutes and we should see it in plain view.

Higsby: Got it.

(BILLY and LILY)

Billy: Which planet is the Jowai Resort on, sis?

Lily: (reading a map) Pokitaru. There's a space tunnel a little bit away that should allow us to drive there.

Billy: Works for me.

(SAMUS and REED)

Reed: Keep driving, Samus. The space tunnel connecting Kerwan to Pokitaru should be coming up soon.

Samus: No problem, Reed. Just let me know when we're getting close.

The three teams drive on for a bit until the team in the lead spot a see-through tunnel shooting off into space.

Higsby: Is that it, Mari?

Mari: Yes! That's it! That's the tunnel!

Higsby: Okay! Hang on!

(SAMUS and REED)

Samus: They're driving towards the tunnel!

Reed: After them, Samus!

Just as Samus is about to speed up, he notices Billy and Lily pulling up beside him, then passing him.

Samus: Drat! Billy and Lily just pulled past us!

Reed: We need to keep up with them! We don't want to fall behind!

(BILLY and LILY)

Lily: You passed them, Billy! Great work! You think we can pass Higsby and Mari as well?

Billy: No way, sis. They're too far ahead and they're almost at the tunnel.

Billy is indeed right, as Higsby and Mari's car quickly goes into the tunnel.

(HIGSBY and MARI)

As soon as the car goes into the tunnel, it starts floating upwards.

Mari: Hey! What's going on?

Higsby: Heh. Whaddya know? An anti-gravity tunnel. (turns off the car) It saves us the gas getting there.

The three teams fly through space inside the tunnel, going towards Pokitaru.

(BILLY and LILY)

Lily: (looking out the window) Wow! Look at this, Billy! This is so cool!

Billy: Yeah. I never thought I'd see the day when we'd actually be going through space. This is great.

Eventually, the three cars arrive at Pokitaru. The drivers turn on the respective cars as they're pushed out of the tunnel and onto the sunny, water-filled planet of Pokitaru. After they land on the wooden dock, Higsby and Mari quickly spot the clue box sitting by a walkway over the water.

Mari: There's the clue box!

Higsby quickly parks the car and jumps out, running over to the clue box. The tall man reaches inside the clue box and pulls out the first envelope.

(HIGSBY and MARI – First at Boss Battle)

Higsby: (rip) It's a Boss Battle!

Before the race continues, we see Mr. Jowai walking along the dock.

Mr. Jowai: A Boss Battle is a task that only one person can perform, and the team may not proceed until the task is finished. In this Boss Battle, that racer must get to the top of this bridge by using the many walkways and take a leap of faith into the warm waters of the planet. After they hit the water, the racer must then swim over to the ladder by the docks and climb out. Only then will they receive the next clue.

Higsby: "Who's ready to take the plunge?". That'd be me.

Mari: Are you sure.

Higsby: I'm fine. I'll be right back.

As Higsby runs off, the other two teams show up, get out of their cars and run over to the clue box.

(BILLY and LILY – Second at Boss Battle)

(SAMUS and REED – Last at Boss Battle)

Billy: (rip) I'll do it, sis.

Lily: Okay. Be careful, Billy.

Samus: (rip) You want me to do it, Reed?

Reed: It's all right, Samus. I can do this one.

Billy and Reed run off after Higsby as Lily and Samus join Mari in waiting for their return.

(HIGSBY)

Higsby runs along the wooden walkways as fast as he can, trying to get to the bridge.

Higsby: Okay. Where do I have to go to get to the bridge.

Suddenly, Higsby spots a tent covering the walkway. Curiously, he goes inside.

Higsby: What the deal with the tent?

Worker: You need to change into your swim trunks. Don't worry, we'll make sure your partner gets your stuff for you.

Higsby: (nods) Okay.

As Higsby goes behind a curtain to change, Billy and Reed arrive in the tent.

Worker: Before you guys go any further, you need to change into your swim trunks so you won't lose any valuables when you hit the water.

Billy: Works for me.

Billy and Reed go behind two more sets of curtains to change.

(DOCKS)

Mari wrings her hands nervously and Lily and Samus notice this.

Lily: What's wrong?

Mari: I'm just a little worried for Higsby. I'm looking at that bridge over there and it looks like it's at least two hundred feet to the water.

Lily: Ah, don't worry. Back in Onett, Billy and I jumped off a cliff inSaturn Valley into a lake after completing the Cheat Code.

Samus: Yeah. If Higsby is as strong alone as you two are as a team, I wouldn't worry.

Mari: Thanks. I'm feeling a little better now.

Lily: Say, Samus? You're looking amazingly calm. Aren't you worried about Reed?

Samus: (laughs) You kidding? Reed and I jump into lakes all the time. Sometimes, it was the only way to get away from our employer.

(TENT)

Higsby emerges from the other side of the tent, clad only in a pair of loud swim trunks. Even his glasses were left behind. Due to this, Higsby is having a bit of trouble seeing where he's going.

Higsby: Where's the bridge? Where's the bridge?

Not long after Higsby runs out of the tent, Billy and Reed come out as well, each of them clad in a pair of swim trunks.

Reed: The bridge is just up ahead now.

Billy: Yeah, but why does Higsby look like he's struggling to run a little?

Reed: Did you see him put his glasses back on?

Billy: Uh…I don't think so.

(DOCKS)

Worker: (approaches Mari) Excuse me, miss.

Mari: (turns) Yes?

Worker: (hands Mari Higsby's clothes) Once the guy with the funny hair reaches the docks again, give him these. It's all his stuff he was to leave behind after changing into his swim trunks.

Mari is about to reply when she spots Higsby's glasses sitting atop the pile of clothing.

Mari: (wide-eyed) He didn't wear his glasses!

(BRIDGE)

Although his vision is a little fuzzy, Higsby manages to spot the bridge coming up. He works his way over to the edge and gets ready to jump.

Higsby: When can I jump?

Worker: Anytime you're ready.

Higsby nods and, after a moments hesitation, jumps from the bridge. He then does the two hundred-foot free-fall into the ocean. After he goes under the water, Higsby frantically swims to the surface and pokes his head above the water.

Higsby: Mari! Where are you? I can't see that well!

Mari: Over here, Higsby! Over here!

Higsby swims in the direction of Mari's voice and soon manages to reach the ladder. Higsby climbs up the ladder until he reaches the top, where Mari quickly puts the glasses back on his eyes.

Mari: Why the heck did you jump without your glasses!

Higsby: I didn't want to run the risk of losing them underwater.

After Mari hands Higsby his stuff, a worker hands her the clue.

(HIGSBY and MARI – First at Clue 3)

Mari: (rip) Go back to the airport and book flights to VG Central!

Mr. Jowai: (voice-over) Teams must now drive back to the airport and book flights to VG Central, a world where all sorts of franchises collide. Once there, they must climb to the top of the largest tower in the node, where they'll find the next clue on the roof.

Mari: Higsby, this is the final destination! Let's go!

Higsby: (wearing a shirt and shoes over his swim trunks) We're almost finished!

Lily doesn't see Higsby and Mari climb into their car, as she is busy watching Billy jumping off the bridge. A worker had handed her Billy's clothes a while ago, and she is ready to hand them to Billy as soon as she can.

Samus, meanwhile, is watching Reed get ready to jump. Reed, however, has a pair of goggles on as he looks down at the water. As soon as Billy is far enough away, Reed jumps. However, as soon as he is under the water, Reed puts his goggles to use and starts swimming towards the ladder before he even swims to the surface.

Meanwhile, Billy has arrived at the top of the ladder and takes his stuff as Lily recieves the clue.

(BILLY and LILY – Second at Clue 3)

Lily: (rip) Fly to your final destination, VG Central!

Billy: (slipping a shirt on) Let's go, sis!

As the Kanes run off, Reed pulls himself onto the docks, grabs a towel and quickly dries himself off before grabbing his shirt. Samus receives the clue.

(SAMUS and REED – Last at Clue 3)

Samus: (rip) Fly to VG Central. Reed, this is the last flight we're going to take!

Reed: You drive, Samus. I'll continue getting changed in the backseat.

(HIGSBY and MARI)

The duo's car is floating down the space tunnel, flying towards Kerwan again. Like before, Higsby has the engine turned off.

Mari: Hey, Higsby? You have a phone on you?

Higsby: Yeah. (hands Mari a cell phone) Why?

Mari: (looks up a number on the map and starts dialing a number) I'm phoning the travel agent at the airport to make sure we get on the earliest flight.

Higsby: Great thinking! That way, we can get on the plane quicker.

Mari: Well, you'd better start thinking fast, Higsby.

Higsby: What for?

Mari: We're approaching Kerwan.

Higsby turns to see Kerwan approaching rapidly. He snaps to attention and starts the car.

(SAMUS and REED)

Reed: (now fully changed and reading a map) Okay, Samus. To get back to the airport we need to hang a right after exiting the tunnel.

Samus: No problem. The thing I'm worried about is that the others will get on an earlier flight.

(HIGSBY and MARI)

At the end of the tunnel, Higsby and Mari's car shoots out. Higsby hangs a right, making the car go down the road leading back to the airport.

Mari: Thanks. (hangs up the cell phone) We managed to get on the flight leaving at four. I triple-checked it and that's the earliest flight.

Higsby: (exhales) That's good. If none of the others get on that flight, we'll be a good bit in the lead.

(TUNNEL)

The other teams arrive at the end of the tunnel and turn right, following Higsby and Mari.

(AIRPORT)

After about ten minutes, Higsby and Mari pull into the parking lot. Higsby quickly parks the car and gets out. After they grab their stuff, Higsby and Mari dash into the airport, hoping to get their tickets before the others see them.

Inside the airport, Higsby and Mari end up knowing where to go due to Mari's earlier phone call and quickly arrive at the ticket counter.

Mari: We were the ones who ordered the tickets to VG Central a few minutes ago.

Ticket agent: Ah, yes. Just a second.

Higsby and Mari quickly get their tickets for their flight, which leaves in a good two hours. After their seats are confirmed, Higsby and Mari quickly go over to the benches and sit down, Higsby putting on a cap to hide his hair.

Suddenly, Billy and Lily show up.

Lily: That was some driving, Billy! You pulled away from Samus and Reed and gave us about two minutes!

Billy: Thanks, sis. But we need to get the tickets for the flight.

The Kanes go over to the counter Higsby and Mari were at, hoping to get tickets.

Billy: We need two tickets to VG Central.

Ticket agent: Here you go. (hands them the tickets)

Lily: Thank you, sir!

The Kanes go over to the benches and sit down, unknowing that Higsby and Mari are sitting a few benches behind them.

Lily: (suddenly spots something, then whispers) Billy! Here comes Samus and Reed!

Billy: (rips his bandana off his head) Head down, Lily. Head down.

Billy and Lily slouch over and look at the ground. Luckily, Samus and Reed don't notice them and continue on, looking for an airline. They also unknowingly pass Higsby and Mari.

The two friends continue on through the airport, almost going to the other side of the building.

Reed: Man. Where's the airline that can take us to VG Central?

Samus: Let's try that one over there.

Samus and Reed go over to the counter to try and get tickets.

Reed: Do you have any tickets to VG Central?

Ticket agent: (hands the pair some tickets) The flight leaves in two and a half hours.

Samus: (nods) Thank you.

Mr. Jowai: (voice-over) Unknowingly walking by the earlier airline, Samus and Reed are behind the first plane containing Higsby and Mari, and the Kanes. Samus and Reed will end up in VG Central half an hour after the first two teams.

(PLANE 1 – Arriving)

Hisgby and Mari run through the airport with the Kanes hot on their heels. Soon, they race out of the airport and run out to the road to hail a taxi.

Higsby: Taxi! Taxi!

Lily: (whistles) Taxi! Stop!

Luckily, the teams manage to get two taxis, although Higsby and Mari get theirs first.

Higsby: (gets in) Pong Memorial! Pronto!

Billy and Lily get into their taxi as Higsby and Mari's taxi drives off.

Billy: Follow them! We're in a race!

Driver: Yes, sir!

(HIGSBY and MARI)

Mari: How long will it take to get to Pong Memorial?

Driver: About twenty minutes.

Higsby: We don't know how far we are ahead of Samus and Reed, so we need to hurry with the next task.

Mari: (nods) Exactly what I was thinking.

(BILLY and LILY)

Billy: We need to get to Pong Memorial. Are we going in the right direction?

Drive: Yes, you are.

Lily: Man. If we're competing against Higsby and Mari for the grand prize, we're going to have a tough time.

Billy: No argument here, sis. We need to pull every punch if we're to finish first.

(SAMUS and REED)

Reed: (returns to his seat on the plane) Samus, I've checked everywhere on the plane I can go. I can't find any sign of the others.

Samus: So we're either up front or behind.

Reed: (nods) I don't really have a good feeling about this, Samus. I have a feeling we got on the wrong flight.

(VG CENTRAL)

Eventually, Higsby and Mari's taxi pulls up into the giant building's parking lot. Billy and Lily quickly follow. After paying the drivers, the two teams race into the building, almost neck-in-neck with each other.

Higbsy: The clue said to get to the roof! But how do we get there?

As Higsby ponders this, Billy and Lily dive into an elevator and close the doors, starting their trek to the roof.

Higsby: Huh!

Mari: Quick, Higsby! Into the other elevator!

(BILLY and LILY)

Eventually, the elevator arrives at the roof. Billy and Lily jump out and run onto the roof. They quickly spot the clue box sitting close to the edge.

Lily: There it is!

The siblings run over to the clue box and pull out the first envelope.

(BILLY and LILY – First at Split Track)

Lily: (rip) The last Split Track!

Before the race continues, we see Mr. Jowai walking along the roof of the building.

Mr. Jowai: A Split Track is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this Split Track, teams have to choose between 'Quick' or 'Long'. In 'Quick', teams must repel themselves down the wall of the building all the way back down to the parking lot, where they'll receive the next clue. This task is frightening, but teams will finish faster. In 'Long', teams must take the elevators back down to the eleventh floor and search the rooms on the floor until they find a clue in one of the desks in an office. There's nothing scary about this task, but searching through all of the desks on the floor could take a long time.

Lily: I say we repel.

Billy: I'm with you, sis. Let's go.

As Billy and Lily go over to the edge and start to get suited up, Higsby and Mari dart onto the scene. They race over to the clue box and grab the second clue.

(HIGSBY and MARI – Second at Split Track)

Higsby: (rip) You wanna repel, Mari?

Mari: (nods) It may be the only chance we have left.

Higsby and Mari run over to get suited up and see that Billy and Lily are just about ready.

(PLANE 2 – Arriving)

Samus and Reed, somehow knowing that they're in last place, run out of the airport as fast as they ca and quickly run into the streets.

Reed: (sees a taxi coming) Taxi! Over here!

Luckily, the taxi stops, allowing the two friends to jump in.

Samus: We're in a race and we need to get to Pong Memorial!

The driver takes off, making his car zoom out of the parking lot.

Samus: If we hurry, maybe we can catch up to the others.

Reed: There's always the hope.

(SPLIT TRACK)

Billy and Lily start to repel down the wall of the building as Higsby and Mari suit up. The Kanes amaze the others by going down the wall at a quick pace.

Higsby: (straps a helmet on) Man. Look at those two go.

Mari: We're going to need to go fast here, Higsby.

Higsby: (turns to a race official) When can we start?

Official: You can't go until the other team reaches the ground.

Mari: (sighs) This could be trouble.

Billy and Lily quickly reach the bottom of the building and are detached from the cables. As soon as Billy is released, he is given a clue.

(BILLY and LILY – First at Clue 4)

Billy: (rip) Drive a marked car to Sundown Beach and find the Eternal Champion.

Mr. Jowai: (voice-over) Teams must now take one of three marked cars and drive to Sundown Beach. Once there, they must find the Eternal Champion, whom is sitting down along the shoreline. Once they find the Champion, he'll give them the final clue.

Billy slips out of the climbing outfit as Lily gets unhooked. As soon as Lily gets unhooked and gets out of the climbing outfit, they race over to the line of marked cars, pick one and get in. After starting the car, Billy drives off. As Billy and Lily leave, Higsby and Mari start repelling down the wall of the building.

Higsby: (going down the building semi-quickly) How're you fairing, Mari?

Mari: (going a little slower) This is a little scary, Higsby. I'm trying to go as fast as I can.

Higsby: Let's just try to do this. We're almost done.

It takes Higsby and Mari a little bit, but they eventually reach the bottom. Higsby is released first and is given the clue as the officials start working on releasing Mari.

(HIGSBY and MARI – Second at Clue 4)

Higsby: (rip) Sundown Beach.

Mari: (slips out of her climbing outfit) Come on, Higsby! We need to catch up to the Kanes!

Higsby: (quickly gets out of his climbing outfit) Coming, Mari!

Higsby and Mari quickly get into the second marked car and drive off, hoping to make up for lost time.

(BILLY and LILY)

Lily: (reading a map) Sundown Beach is about ten minutes west, Billy!

Billy: No problem, sis! We're in the lead and hopefully, Higsby and Mari are far enough behind.

(HIGSBY and MARI)

Higsby: Okay, Mari! Where's Sundown Beach?

Mari: (reading a map) Give it about fifteen minutes and we should be getting close.

(SAMUS and REED)

The friends' taxi shows up at Pong Memorial. The two get out, grab their backpacks, pay the driver and race into the building.

Samus: Okay. We need to get to the roof.

Reed: (presses a button on the elevator) Going up!

Samus and Reed jump into the elevator and go up to the roof. Once they reach the roof, they get out of the elevator and see the clue box.

Reed: There it is, Samus! Let's get it!

Samus quickly reaches into the box and pulls out the last clue.

(SAMUS and REED – Last at Split Track)

Samus: (rip) Let's repel, Reed. We're in last place and we need to finish quick.

Reed: Agreed. Let's go.

The two friends go over to the edge of the roof and allow themselves to be suited up.

Samus: We made good time getting here, so maybe we can finish this task quickly and stay in the race.

(BILLY and LILY)

Lily: Here we are, Billy! Here we are!

Billy: Okay! I'll just park the car and we can start searching for the Eternal Champion.

Billy parks the car as he and Lily jump out and run onto the beach to start searching for the Eternal Champion. Unfortunately, the beach is littered with a lot of people, meaning that the two will have a harder time.

Lily: This could be tough. What would the Eternal Champion look like?

Billy: From what I hear, he looks like the boss with shiny skin. Let's see if we can find him.

(SPLIT TRACK)

Samus has reached the ground in record time, and Reed touches the ground a few seconds later. The two are helped out of their climbing outfits as Reed gets the clue.

(SAMUS and REED – Last at Clue 4)

Reed: (rip) Find the Eternal Champion.

Samus: Let's go, Reed! We did that in record time!

Reed: Yeah! We might still be in the race!

The two jump into the marked car left and drive off, hoping to catch up.

(BILLY and LILLY)

Lily: Look, Billy! Is that him over there?

Billy: He looks like Geese and he's got a shiny face! That's gotta be him!

The Kanes run over to the sitting figure, hoping that it's who they're looking for.

Billy: Are you the Eternal Champion?

The man looks up, reaches into his gi and pulls out a clue, handing it to Billy.

Billy: Thanks! (rip) Make your way to the Finish Line!

Before the race continues, we see Mr. Jowai standing on a platform in field.

Mr. Jowai: Teams must now drive themselves to this field in the heart of VG Central, which is used by almost everyone in the node. This field, which gives people an amazing view from all angles, is the Finish Line of the race. The first team to check in will be declared the winners of the race.

Lily: Let's move, Billy! We're heading to the Finish Line!

Billy and Lily fly back to their car, get in and drive off just as Higsby and Mari show up. The two get out of their car and run onto the beach.

Mari: You know what this Eternal Champion guy looks like, Higsby?

Higsby: The only thing I know is that he's got a shiny head. But that describes at least ten people around the VG universe.

Mari: Well, we'd better hurry if we're to catch up with the Kanes.

(SAMUS and REED)

Samus: How much longer, Reed?

Reed: We've been taking short ways ever since we left the Split Track. Give it about five minutes and we should be there.

(BILLY and LILY)

Lily: Well, this is it. The Finish Line.

Billy: Yep. (looks at Lily) You nervous, sis?

Lily: Terrified.

(HIGSBY and MARI)

Mari: Huh? (suddenly spot the Eternal Champion sitting on the beach) Higsby! I think I see him!

The strong-willed duo dashes over to the Eternal Champion to ask for a clue.

Mari: Are you the Eternal Champion?

The Champion again reaches into his gi, pulls out a clue and hands it to Mari.

Higsby: Thank you, sir! (turns to Mari) Where now?

Mari: (rip) (gasp) The Finish Line!

Higsby: Let's move, Mari! If we're to have any hope of catching up with the Kanes, we need to leave now!

Higsby and Mari run back to their car and get in. Starting the car, they drive off to the Finish Line.

(BILLY and LILY)

The Kanes, unfortunately, have run into severe traffic problems and are stuck.

Lily: Oh, no! This isn't good at all! Higsby and Mari are gonna beat us there for sure now!

Billy: We're not out yet, Lily! The traffic's starting to break up, so we can continue on soon!

Lily: I only hope it's enough…

(SAMUS and REED)

The two friends fly onto the beach to start looking for the Eternal Champion.

Samus: Man. This stinks. I don't have any clue what this Champion guy looks like.

Reed: Don't worry, Samus! I know what he looks like perfectly! This won't take us long at all!

(HIGSBY and MARI)

Mari: We're almost there, Higsby! Once we arrive, we start running.

Higsby: Yeah. We'll need to run through a couple of pathways first I hear.

Mari: (nods) I've been to VG Central before. The Central Park is actually uphill a bit. That's what gives it a great view from wherever you stand.

(SAMUS and REED)

Luckily, Reed did know what the Champion looked like, and managed to find him in a matter of seconds. He and Samus are given the clue.

Samus: Thanks! (rip) Reed! We're going to the Finish Line!

The two friends run back to their car, get in and drive away, hoping to stay in the race.

(BILLY and LILY)

Billy: (looking around) You see Central Park, sis?

Lily: (points) Is that it over there, Billy?

Billy: Yeah! That's it!

(HIGSBY and MARI)

Mari: There's Central Park!

Higsby: We're going in!

The two teams park their cars and run into Central Park from different angles, although we don't see how much time is between them.

(THE FINISH LINE)

Mr. Jowai is standing on top of the race platform, watching the path where the teams will come from. Standing in two lines on either side of the platform are the eight eliminated teams, with the final eliminated teams standing closest to the platform. Everyone watches and waits intently for the first team to arrive. Suddenly, they hear people coming. Everyone instantly starts cheering as………

………Billy and Lily round the corner. The siblings see everyone cheering for them and instantly are excited. They start running up the hill leading to the Finish Line, the platform Mr. Jowai is standing on.

We see Crono and Marle. Marle is cheering while Crono is silently pumping a sign that reads 'Go, Kanes, Go!' into the air.

We see Jon and Jody. They're both cheering for their two friends excitedly.

Jon: (motioning for Billy and Lily to come forward) Come on, guys! You're almost there!

Billy and Lily continue running up the hill. Billy pumps his fist into the air several times as he runs.

We see Nina and Steve. Although she isn't as excited as Steve is, Nina is clapping her hands with a slight smile on her face.

We see Plum and Scarlet. Scarlet is clapping with an excited smile while Plum is much more excited, also pumping his fist into the air.

Billy and Lily are about to reach the two lines of teams. Both look tired, but neither are slowing down in the slightest.

We see Tabby and Bea. The girls are jumping in place as they clap and cheer excitedly.

We see Luigi and Daisy. Daisy is jumping excitedly just as Tabby and Bea are as Luigi cheers Billy and Lily on.

Billy and Lily reach the lines of teams and start high-fiveing everyone as they run.

We see Guile and Amy. Amy cups her hands over her mouth and lets out a loud shout.

Guile: (pointing at the Finish Line) Right here, guys! Right here!

We see Ratchet and Skid. The mismatched duo claps and cheers wildly for the first-place team.

Billy and Lily run through the lines of teams and jump onto the huge platform with Mr. Jowai to await the final result. Everyone stops cheering.

Mr. Jowai: Nine legs! Ten destinations! Over 78,000 miles! Billy and Lily, you ARE the winners of the first-ever Amazing Race: VG Style!

(BILLY and LILY – Winners!)

Billy and Lily: YES!

As everyone resumes cheering like there's no tomorrow, the siblings embrace, Billy lifting his little sister off the ground.

Mr. Jowai: (smiles) How does it feel, guys?

Billy: (sets Lily down and smiles widely) I don't believe it! When Lily and I applied for the race, we never thought we'd actually be the ones to win! This feels so great!

Lily: (wipes tears of happiness from her eyes) I never thought Billy and I would win anything in our lives! This is the best I've ever felt in a long time!

Mr. Jowai: Do you have anything to say to these eliminated teams that stand before you now?

Lily: (turns) I'm really sorry that you guys didn't win, because you were all amazing racers and good competition. A few times, Billy and I were worried that we would lose to some of you because you were such good racers.

Mr. Jowai: How about your partner? You have anything to say about each other?

Billy: (wraps an arm around Lily's shoulder) Lily is the best sister I can ask for. She's put up with me for all these years ad I love her more than anything else in this world.

Lily: (hugs Billy) I couldn't have done this without Billy! Without him, I wouldn't be able to do anything! I owe him so much more than he realizes and he doesn't even expect anything in return! How could I ask for a better brother?

Later, everyone cheers as Higsby and Mari run through the lines of teams and jump onto the platform, joining Billy and Lily with Mr. Jowai.

Mr. Jowai: Higsby and Mari…You're team number two.

(HIGSBY and MARI – Second Place)

Higsby: (nods) Hey, we had a great time.

Mr. Jowai: No one expected you two to last very long, but here you are,standing on the Finish Line in second place. That's gotta be something special, huh?

Mari: It is. I'm real glad that Billy and Lily beat us, because they deserve and need the money so much more than Higsby and I do.

Mr. Jowai: Anything you'd like to say about each other?

Higsby: Mari has surprised me leg after leg. She's braved everything imaginable to be here and all I can say is that I wouldn't be standing here right about now if I didn't have Mari as my partner.

Mari: Same with me. Every time I felt like I wasn't going to make it, Higsby pulled me back up and helped me continue. In my opinion, he's the perfect partner and I couldn't have asked for anyone better.

Soon, everyone is cheering again as Samus and Reed run up the hill and jump onto the Finish Line with the other two teams.

Mr. Jowai: Samus and Reed…You're team number three.

(SAMUS and REED – Third Place)

Samus: (whew)

Mr. Jowai: You guys have had more escapes than anyone else in the race, yet you still managed to last this long and finish third. How does that make you feel?

Samus: I'm okay with it. Reed and I had a blast doing this and that's all that matters. We've been through so much during the past twelve years that this was an amazing experience.

Mr. Jowai: What do you two have to say about each other?

Samus: What can I say? Reed's been my best friend since the Tinto Academy. He and I did things in the race that I never thought we'd ever get to do. I wouldn't have done the race with anyone other than him.

Reed: Samus said it all. He's my pal and we've been through everything you could possibly imagine before applying for the race. I'm fine with the outcome, because we lasted this long and were able to travel to places I could only dream of visiting. Without Samus, I wouldn't even be here today.

We then see clips of the six racers talking one-on-one with the camera.

Samus: (to the camera) I loved doing the race. Every second of it. I would gladly do it again in a heartbeat, but only if Reed would be my teammate again. If I had anyone else, I wouldn't last nearly as long.

Reed: (to the camera) This race has taught me to give it your all no matter what you do. Samus and I came in third. Out of eleven teams, that's really good, so I'm perfectly happy with the results.

Higsby: (to the camera) Second place isn't so bad. Hey, I applied for the race in hopes of getting to know Mari more, and due to the fact that we lasted so long, I know more about her than I ever thought possible. Now I think I finally have the guts to finally ask Mari out.

Mari: (to the camera) Higsby has shown me just how much we know about each other. This race has finally allowed me to realize my feelings for Higsby, and now the only thing I can do is hope that he'll ask me out sometime.

Billy: (to the camera) Winning this race is the best thing that's ever happened to me. Like I said, I never would have thought that Lily and I would arrive at the Finish Line first. I had so much fun, and I did it with my sis. I couldn't ask for anything better.

Lily: (to the camera) This was the biggest thing that's ever happened to me. I've done things I never would have done outside of the race, and now I'm so glad Billy and I entered, because now here we are: the winners! Next thing on my list is to get Billy to quit Geese's organization.

The final thing we see is a slow-motion shot of all eleven teams gathered around, letting out a loud cheer together.

Final Standings:

1 – Billy and Lily (WINNERS!)

2 – Higsby and Mari

3 – Samus and Reed

4 – Ratchet and Skid (ELIMINATED)

5 – Guile and Amy (ELIMINATED)

6 – Luigi and Daisy (ELIMINATED)

7 – Tabby and Bea (ELIMINATED)

8 – Plum and Scarlet (ELIMINATED)

9 – Nina and Steve (ELIMINATED)

10 – Jon and Jody (ELIMINATED)

11 – Crono and Marle (ELIMINATED)

Author's note: Finally! I'm done! I'm thinking of starting a brand new race eventually, but I want to get to work on my site for a bit first. Thanks for the hits and reviews for the story!


End file.
